Overwhelming Darkness
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: It has been 10 years since Edward left Bella, & since then, danger has been lurking around every corner for her. Charlie is gone, Jake is dead & now Bella is a vampire running things her way in the south & is going up against Maria for more territory. What happens when the Volturi get involved & call the Cullen's for help with the new Warlord, Iz – War Goddess of the South. OOC J/B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**** – Bella'Xo**

**Also, since we don't know when the year was that Edward left her in New Moon we am going to assume that year is 2008. So it will be 2018.**

* * *

**Summary:**

_**It has been 10 years since Edward left Bella and since then danger has been around every corner for her. Charlie is dead, Jake is dead and now Bella is a vampire running things in the south and is going up against Maria for more territory. What happens when the Volturi get involved and call the Cullen's for help with the new Warlord, Iz – War Goddess of the South?**_

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****(Bella's POV: 2018 – Southern Texas)**

It has been 10 years since Edward Cullen left me in the middle of the forest. Since then I have fell in love with a wolf shifter then watched as a sadistic vampire tortured him and then killed him in front of me. Victoria had come back about 5 months after the Cullen's left and took Charlie. I was heartbroken but I still had Jake at the time. He was angry with me because I didn't tell him about the Cullen's being vampires but Billy and Sam talked to him and he finally had forgiven me. We had been together for about two week when I found out that I was pregnant. Jacob was excited but he was also worried because he was the only one who had not imprinted. I told him that no matter what happened I would always be there.

Then a week later Victoria came with a newborn army. We were at the beach when she attacked. Sam had Emily there as well as Clair, Embry's imprintee. Clair was only about 4 and Embry would be there for her as long as she needed. I thought it weird at first but I soon found out that no matter what he would always look after her and he had no sexual interest in her yet because she was still too young. While the wolves were busy with the newborns Seth, Leah and Paul were trying to protect me and the others. However with Victoria and a newborn named Riley with the power of telekinesis she was able to take them out easily.

As soon as she had a hold of me she pulled her newborns back and withdrew from the fight. I had no idea what she wanted to do but I soon found out as soon as Jake found me. She had Riley hold onto me while she fought with Jake. However I was my normal clumsy self and tripped cutting myself. If I had thought Jasper was scary as he lunged for me, Riley was the epitome of a nightmare on legs. He was in front of me stiff as a board then he was behind me with my neck bared and my head forced back. He cracked my ribs because he was holding me to tight. Riley also tore my throat out as he feed however he pushed venom in me as he feed and when he was done dropped me like a stone.

I was aware that I was burning but that had nothing on the pain I saw in Jake's face when he saw me get bit. He howled as he lunged and took Riley down. Tearing his head first then moving to the other limbs. Of course with Jacob's back turned Victoria took advantage. She lunged and jumped onto his back as she latched onto his throat. I could tell that she was pushing venom into his blood stream because of his howling and whimpering in pain. I tried to move but I was not able. Victoria finally let go of him and turned to me. She told me that it was good enough for her that I watched not only my mate die but our unborn child in my womb and have to live with it for eternity.

She then left both Jake and I there. Jake had turned back into human by then and crawled over to me. I was only able to hold out my arms as he collapsed beside me in tremors. It was if he was having a seizure the way he was thrashing around. I just held his hand as I burned into the one thing that he wished I could have been spared from. The last words he spoke to me were that he would always love me and our son. I knew that he knew what our child would be because of the fact that the males could determine by the scent of their mate of what their pup's sex. I cried and screamed pass the time Sam and the others found us. One of the wolves always stayed with me but the others took him away because he was dead.

When I woke Sam was the one on guard duty. He told me that I had burned for 7 days and that I would only scream when someone thought of Jake's name. I didn't stay and chat but I ran. I didn't know where I was at until I stopped at the edge of the cliff in La Push. I had jumped off of it when I was still trying to hear Edward's voice. Jake had saved me, but none of the Cullen's showed up. Jake stayed with me and helped me through the darkness but I doubt that I would ever be the same after I woke and realized that not only Jake but Samuel,_** our**_ baby, was gone. I jumped in the ocean and sunk to the bottom. I truly have no idea how long I stayed on the bottom of the ocean but when I did surface it was still day.

I swam south the only thing I could think of. I never drank the first week of my change because I was in a depression. I had no desire to feed even though I knew I needed to. I truly didn't want to take a human life but as soon as I crossed paths with a human boat out in the ocean I couldn't stop myself as I jumped on board and slaughtered the whole crew and passengers. Hell, I even killed the dog because it tried to bite me. I broke its neck then threw it over board.

* * *

After I was finished with my first meal in over a week, I came to to a bloody ship and 6 bodies. Two female adults, one teenager that was male and three adult males. I threw them all over board and tore their remains into pieces. I then made the boat look like it was pirates. I had thought they still existed but I didn't truly know. Any way there was nothing there that could identify me because I was dead.

Sam had also told me they faked my death as well as Jake's. In fact we died together in a freak car accident. Since they had Jake's body they make it look like we went over a cliff and I was thrown into the ocean. Renee and I had a huge fight because I wouldn't leave Forks but I had told her that it was my home and I never wanted to leave in the first place. I was 18 and an adult so she had no say. After I had cleaned up my mess I dove back into the water and watched as she sharks scattered like little Minos. I chuckled as I kept going south until I finally went ashore on a small island off the main land. I had no idea where I was but I truly didn't care at that time.

I was brought out of my train of thought when I felt someone come up behind me. I knew the smell and would gladly kill him if I could. "Raoul to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" I turned slowly ready at any moment for a fight.

"You know why I am here!" He snarled at me his eyes darkening. "Maria is getting closer to us every day and you are doing nothing about it!"

"Pft, don't worry your head about that bitch." I told him turning my back. "She is nothing but dirt under my shoe."

"You say that now but wait til you meet her." He argued. "She has a secret weapon in her arson along with a shield."

I turned my bored eyes to him. "So what?" I shrugged. "I am a shield and have powers of the mind so don't tell me that Maria is to be feared." I could feel my anger getting the better of me.

Raoul bowed and backed away. "Forgive me." He held his right hand clenched over his heart as he knelt on one knee, his head to the side showing where I sired him.

I reined in my anger as I stood from my crouched position. I hadn't even noticed I moved. "You're forgiven, now go rally the troops. I wished to see who is the best fighter is. If there is any gifted them bring them to me separately." I turned my back dismissing him.

"As you wish." I could hear him running away from me. I flicked my long hair out of my eyes.

In battle, I pull it up into a high pony tail with bands about an inch apart. It keeps it from flying and does some damage since I soak the tip of my hair in my own venom before any battle. I also have fighting gloves made of ground vampire bone mixed with steel across the knuckles. When I first came to the South I was told of a legend of the God of War that ruled by Maria's side for over 80 years until he fled and never returned. I finally found out that his name was Jasper Whitlock and the only Jasper I knew of was of Jasper Hale the good little vampire that ran with Alice.

Alice along with Edward kept him away from me because he represented the part of the vampire life that they didn't want me to see yet there coddling ended when he left me to my own fate. I had heard Jasper and Emmett talking about his experience in the south. Of course I heard Maria's name a couple times and knew that if anyone should be feared it would be her but I don't think either Jasper or Emmett knew that I was spying on them because they started to joke around then take off into the woods. I was rather pleased that I could have caught vampires talking without them knowing I was there. In fact the south was the first place I wanted to go as soon as I woke up as a vampire. I knew I would learn how to fight and learn how to be tough. Not like the wimpy Cullen's. In the south the Cullen's are laughed at for trying to live with humans.

* * *

As soon as I arrived in the south I decided to make my own army and work my way up from the ground. I knew that I would be on Maria's radar sooner rather than later if I did so but it was rather easy since I can sense gifts in humans as long as they are under my shield. I have two shields that do many things. My mental shield senses gifts along with mind reading and telepathy but can block any mental power. My physical shield is able to do many things. I can encase a vampire within it and turned them to dust as I shrink it around them. However, that uses too much of my power and is more of a finishing move. I can also shape it into a weapon. It is a light blue when it becomes visible. I can use my shield to move things as well as myself.

That is my little trick that I have not told anyone about. My 'flying' ability. When in my shield I can move it up to 10 feet off the ground. I have only allowed one other to learn of it and she died shortly after she changed me. Victoria was the first one I hunted down after I earned a name for me. I had my best tracker find her and bring her to me. Ala was a small little thing but she was a fire cracker but she liked the saying 'dynamite comes in small packages' she then added 'But nitro comes in even smaller ones'. It was her little saying that she used before she finishes a battle with someone, which she got her nickname of 'Nitro'. If even looked at the wrong way she went off like a roman candle.

Seeing the sun setting I turned and headed into the training area. I needed to get my frustration out on some newborns. I had just as many scars as Jasper had when I spotted him shirtless one day before the party. He was well built and I wanted to lick him all over, but I took off to Edward's room before he was able to see that it was me. I hoped to this day that I would see one of the Cullen's, because I would love shoving their protection right in their faces. Edward left me to protect me which only damned me anyway. I could laugh at the irony.

* * *

**(Volterra, Italy – 3rd POV)**

Aro Marcus and Caius were all sitting in the throne room when the doors busted open and one of their messengers came running in and bowed in front of Aro holding his hand out. Aro flitted forward and took the boys hand and closed his eyes. He had seen what was happening in the south and who is responsible for the uprising in the south. They had finally gotten Maria under control when a new Warlord popped up and started a ruckus. Iz, War Goddess of the South. She was said to be stunning in not only beauty but powers as well. Aro had sent many down there but none were able to find her or see her. However he found one in particular that did find what the War Goddess looked like and he was standing in front of them.

Aro opened his eyes and smiled down at the messenger. "You have done well and shall be rewarded." He let go of the man's hand as he stepped back to the throne. "You are dismissed." He waved his hand at the young man.

The young boy turned and ran from the room. Aro sat there thinking over the information he just received. He looked from Marcus then to Caius. "It seems that our dear friend Carlisle has kept something from us, brothers." He stood and walked over to each brother and took their hands.

He pushed the image of a beautiful brunette standing on a small hill looking over a large number of newborns. He woman in the memory was beautiful to be sure but the scars covering her body was what kept your eye. Her hair was almost to her butt and her lips were the color of blood. Her eyes were red as fire. She had a twisted grin on her face as she spoke to another. Her outfit was most unusual for a fighter. They were shorts with long blood panels of fabric in the front and back. The sides of her legs were bare except for the black shorts. Her shirt looked like one long panel that was folded in half to make a shirt. It stopped just above her belly button.

Aro pulled his hand away and looked at his brothers shocked faces. "That cannot be the human that Edward wished to kill himself for." Caius spat. "If it is then why is she in the south and causing problems?"

Aro shrugged. "I do not know but I will find out." He then turned and headed to his study.

He would need to call his old friend and find out if he knew about young Isabella or Iz as she liked to be called now. If Carlisle did he would pay for his crime. They had promised that Bella had been killed because of the fact she complete disappeared from Alice's radar. Aro and Marcus had went to bat for the Cullen's thus the reason Edward left and found that he was Alice's mate and that Alice and jasper were only great friends. Jasper had stepped aside however he came and went from Volterra, Texas and where ever the Cullen's were at the time. Aro sincerely hoped that Carlisle did not know about this because he would have to hate to kill one of his fledglings.

* * *

**A/N:**** We hope that you have enjoyed this first chapter of Overwhelming Darkness. It is a little dark but we promise that Bella will be bad ass. Her clothes are rather hard to describe... it is a pair of shorts with a long flap in the front and back. The shorts are black while the flaps are blood red. Her shirt is also difficult... it is one long wide panel of fabric that is folded in half and sown to make arms and cut to make a neck place yet it looks professionally done. Hope that clears up everything if not let us know...**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Overwhelming Darkness'** NEW!**  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
- Bella'Xo_  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N:**** Wow, thanks so much! 30 reviews in a few days in between Chapters?! We are really grateful! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Jasper's POV: Cullen's Residence – Denali, Alaska)**

It had been years since I was in any part of the west coast. We were so close to Forks that I could taste it. I unfortunately can't go back there because of my recent diet change. I could no longer starve the beast in me, thus I turned back to the food source of my only true family, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock.

Since Sept. 13th 2008, Bella's 18th birthday, I have not fed from animals. I finally realized that I was completely starving myself, because when I drank from humans I had no problem with the scent of human blood. It wasn't until I started to feed from animals that I would slip and kill humans that I had no intentions of feeding on - Until I met the Cullen's.

At this moment, I was in my study that was in the basement of the house in Alaska. It was close to the Denali's, the Cullen's cousins. I was just here as a friend - nothing more. Alice had a vision about two months after our departure from Forks of Bella jumping off a cliff. However, no one knew that Edward was close enough to the house to see it. He had come home to surprise everyone when he read Alice's vision. It took Alice, myself and Emmett to hunt him down and bring him home. Unfortunately, we didn't get there in time and were 'invited' to meet with the brothers. Aro had saw Bella's relationship with Edward and how her blood sang to him, but was able to withstand it. He was praised for his control, but since he tried to 'expose us to the humans' he should be punished.

Aro then surprised us when he told them that young Isabella was dead, thus the reason that Edward came to them. He didn't wish to live without his mate. That is when Marcus tore Alice from me as he declared that Alice and Edward were mates and that I was only a close friend to her. I snarled as I recalled the happy look in Alice's eyes as she realized what Marcus said was true. I felt a hole in my chest open up at the look in her and Edward's eyes as they kissed and the feelings they shared.

I almost lost my cool as I felt the love that erupted from them. I told Aro I would like a private audience. Aro agreed and neither Alice nor Edward even noticed when I left the room. The last face I saw was Marcus' and his was a face of sadness but I could feel that this sadness was for me. Marcus told me later that my mate was dead but he would not tell me who my mate was. I knew that my whole world was coming to an end that day. I joined the guard part time and traveled anywhere I could just to escape the thought that my true mate was dead and I was unable to do anything about it. The only thing that Marcus would tell me was that I had met my mate, but since I was attached to the seer I wouldn't have known.

I was brought out of my inner musings when my cell phone rang. It was the ring tone I used for Aro. I smirked as I picked it up and hit the answer button.

"What do you want?" I answered respectively.

Aro chuckled. "I need you to speak to Carlisle and ask him if he has hidden anything from me." He sounded serious. "I have come upon some information that disputes some of his claims."

I frowned. "Of course, Aro," I answered trying to think of what Carlisle would have lied to Aro about. "Can I ask what this is pertainin' to?"

There was a short pause. "I don't believe it will hurt anything. In fact, I might not need you to speak to Carlisle anyway." I could tell that it was something of importance. "Did you know that the young Ms. Swan is alive and well in Texas?"

I couldn't believe what I heard. "What do you mean, Aro?" Bella was dead, wasn't she? "Bella died when she jumped off that cliff in La Push." I told him.

Aro chuckled on the other line. "I assure you, young Whitlock, she is alive as can be, or as alive you can be as a vampire living in the south." I almost fell out of the chair I was in. "Although, from what my spy saw, she is rather gifted." I could hear the envy in his voice.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked harshly. "For all we knew Bella was dead when Alice received her vision. Bella jumped off the cliff and went into the water. Alice never saw her get out, because her vision went black." I snapped. I couldn't believe that he thought we would hide Bella being alive.

Someone cleared their throat on the other line. Aro sighed. "Very well, Marcus." Marcus must have come into the room where Aro was because Aro never like to speak about business with an audience. "Major, I need you and Edward to head down south and retrieve Ms. Swan or should I say Iz, War Goddess of the South. Also, from what I found out, she is going up against Maria next." Then Aro hung up the phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear and just stared at it.

I shook my head and dialed Edward's number. It didn't take long before he answered. "Hello?" His voice was husky with lust no wonder.

"Yeah, it's me I need ya to come home - we have a problem." I told him coolly. "Aro called and I think you need to be here to hear it."

There was rustling. "We're on our way." Then Eddie boy hung up.

I snorted as I walked out of my room and up the stairs. I needed to talk to Carlisle before Edward came home. I was going to laugh my ass off if what I think will happen, happens. Of course, I have Edward over a barrel with the little birthday incident. It wasn't me that was going to take a bite out of Bella that day; it was their golden boy, Edward. Then he pushed all his blood lust towards me and I snapped going after him which is when he yelled 'NO'. Of course, when he screamed that everyone assumed that I was going after Bella, not Eddie, but that wasn't quite true. Their golden boy was about to take out his singer.

I shook my head banishing the thoughts as I walked into the living room. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the love seat. Emmett was playing a video game while Rosalie looked at her nails. I rolled my eyes. I looked around and saw that Carlisle was also sitting down on one of the couches reading a book while Esme was sketching in her sketch pad. I cleared my throat getting everyone attention.

"I just received a phone call from Aro." I said as I took a seat. "It seems that he thought we were hiding the fact that Bella was not dead, but very much alive." I could feel the disbelief from everyone.

I could also feel Edwards and Alice's emotions heading to the house. Eddie boy was close enough to see the conversation in my head with Aro. As soon as he came into the house his eyes were wide in fear and shock. Alice looked from him back to me. Her curiosity was at an all-time high. Rosalie was the one that was the most shocked and relieved. I would have to ask her about that later.

"It's not true." Alice whispered. "I saw Bella go into the water and never surface. I know that she is dead."

I scoffed. "Well, it appears that young Isabella is no longer the same girl but a War Lord of the South and she is heading after Maria." I turned my eyes to Rosalie. She was the only one who knew my past in total. We were 'twins' after all.

"How do you explain this, then?" Edward asked no one in particular.

Alice shook her head. "I... I don't know." She whimpered. "Something must have been blocking me." She looked at Edward.

I almost felt sick with the feelings they were projecting; Love, devotion, happiness and worry. I, of course, felt the guilt that Edward was harboring. I also knew why he was feeling that way. I couldn't help but to internally smirk at his guilt. I then thought of something that could have blocked Alice. We had trouble in Forks because of the shifters.

I looked at Edward and saw that his eyes snapped to me. "What was that?" His eyes narrowed.

I raised a brow. "You mean about the shifters." I asked with a smirk. "Alice had trouble when we were in Forks, which could only mean that they were hidin' her." I shrugged leaning back.

I felt a burst of pride coming from Rosalie. I cut my eyes to her and saw her wearing a smirk. I knew that she figured out what happened. If Bella was a magnet to danger, a shifter would fit. I could only think that Bella found out about them and decided to hang out with wolf shifters, the most ill-tempered of them all.

"I think we should head back to Forks to start." I told them.

I could feel the nervousness that Edward and Alice were projecting and I knew what they were afraid of. Bella being a vampire really blew a hole in what Edward wanted. He wanted Bella to have a good human life then go back and drink from her when she was old and gray. He said it would be a blessing if he was the one that took her life before she was able to die, but I know that he just wanted his singer's blood before it was out of his reach. I felt anger and looked at Edward to see that he was reading my thoughts.

'_What's wrong, Eddie boy?'_I couldn't help but smirk._'Did I figure it out?'_

"You don't know what you're talking about, Jasper." He hissed jumping up.

I stood and crossed my arms narrowing my eyes. "What are you gonna do about it, boy?" I pushed tons of fear towards him.

"That's enough, boys." Esme stood up and walked in between Edward and I. "I would like to find my other daughter, if she still is alive." Her eyes were full of sadness and un-shed venom.

Carlisle went to his mate. "Then we will." He looked around the room. "You need to make a decision. If Bella is alive, then we need to get her back. I will not turn my back on her again." His eyes harden as they locked with Edward's.

"Emmett and I are going." Rosalie stood up. "I turned my back on her once, but if she is a vampire then I will try to make it a little bit better."

"I'm with Rosie." Emmett narrowed his eyes at Edward. "I left my lil' sister once, I won't do it again."

Carlisle nodded. "Let's get going." He stood up and brushed his pants and shirt off. "The sooner we can get to Forks the faster we can find out what happened."

I only nodded as I took off out of the house. I wanted to know why Bella was in the south. I had never told her of my up-bringing so she wouldn't be scared, yet, she was there and one of the warlords. If I knew Maria, she would be after her sooner rather than later. I could only hope that Bella would be fine. Of course, it has been 10 years and to a vampire that is not a lot. I truly wonder what happened after we left.

* * *

**(Iz's POV – Texas)**

I stood with my army at my back. I had my hair done and was ready for our upcoming battle. I found out that the Volturi had sent spies to see who I was. I smirked, knowing that Aro and Carlisle were friends. If I knew anything, Aro would have seen my human appearance from either him or Eddie boy. I had a feeling that someone would be showing up, but I don't know why. I have a person on my side that helps me out. He was and still is the Major's second in command. Peter Whitlock helped me when I first came south, but he warned me about becoming too powerful. I could only laugh at him for his stupidly.

"Is everything ready?" I question Raoul as I turned my eyes to his.

He nodded. "Yes ma'am." He bowed his head. "The newborns are ready as well as the fire starter and wind mover."

I smirked as I turned my eyes back in front of me. Maria would be coming to me and I would be waiting. Two of my newborns were rather gifted. Faia (Japanese for Fire) and Sai were twins that had the power of fire and wind. I was shocked when they were calmer than the other newborns that I had sired. I have sired about 2000 newborns and have killed only 100 of that. I am not like Maria. I keep most of the newborns after their year mark was up because the ones I would train them for scouts or other jobs that need to be filled. I treat my fighters better than most of the War Lords.

I could see Maria's army not too far off in the distance. "Get ready!" I yelled at them.

My army moved into their positions. Faia and Sai were to take post far enough away under my shield in case any newborns from the other side decide to attack them. One thing about my shield any vampire that I don't want touching it can be turned to ash in an instant. Bella and I always let the other take control when needed. I watched as the other army grew closer. It was the largest so far that we had been up against. I could only smirk as I watched a short Mexican woman walk calmly towards my army. Maria's was no far behind her as she stopped about 100 feet from me.

"So, you are the newcomer?" She raised a brow as she looked me over. "You took Manuel's territory about 4 months ago and now you are coming for, _mi territorio_ (territory)?" She shook her head tisking me as she waved one of her hands.

I smirked as I watched most of her army rush forward while my army stood still. Where she had little over 500, I had only 80 newborns, 17 slightly older vampires that were just out of their newborns stage then I had three older vampires with me. My first in command, Nitro, and my second, Uri. He is a mind reader like Edward but he also can control things with his mind. I can connect with him but neither of us know why. As soon as the newborns hit my barrier they were turned to ash. Maria's eyes grew wide as she stared at me.

She snapped her fingers and a young girl no more than 12 came forward. "Mika take her out." Maria hissed an order. The young girl shivered in fear.

She rushed forward and lunged at me. I smirked as I watch her come closer. However, when she came through my shield I snarled and launched myself at her. Raoul was standing behind me, readying my fighters. I went to grab her, but she moved out of my way. I smirked and turned to her. She watched me with narrow eyes. I could only look her over as I stood tall. I could see the fear in her eyes as well as the worry.

"You don't have to fight me." I told her in a gentle voice. "Where Maria is cruel, I am much nicer." I cut my eyes to Maria who looked confused.

The girl looked over at her sire. "Why is she looking at me like that?" She whispered, straightening out of her crouch.

"She cannot hear you." I circled her with my hands behind me back. "Do you know who I am?" I raised a brow in question.

She nodded as she looked around and noticed that she was alone in here with my army. "You're the War goddess of the South." She was shaking at this time. "You are cruel and merciless. You can take on armies by yourself and win."

I nodded keeping my eyes on both her and Maria. "That I am. I am Iz, War Goddess of the South and will rule the southern territories. If the ruling class, the Volturi comes, then I will take them all out. I will rule the south as I see fit. They are on the other side of the world and have no control over the wars here. I will be the Ruler of this hemisphere." I stopped in front of her and looked her over. "I will be fair and rule wisely."

The girl looked at me then back to Maria who was yelling and screaming, but we could only hear muffled noises. I smirked as I turned to Maria. "What will you decide?" I turned back to Mika. "Will you go back or will you come and serve me and that you will be safe. In fact, at your age you should have been kept human until you were old enough to be turned. It is a pity, because you will have to stay with someone, but I will promise you this that I will make sure you are taken care of." I held out my hand.

I could see the bite marks on her upper arms and the smell the different scents that were coming from her. She would need to be helped and I would take care of her. She was way too young to be turned. I watched as the girl looked around at my army. Raoul came forward.

"Our Goddess is correct. I was the first to serve her when she came to the south." He let his arm sweep across the army I had gathered. "As you see, there are others in her army that are older than a year. She does not dispose of those that are helpful or useful, but she is more compassionate than other warlords. She will take care of you and make sure you are treated right."

Mika looked back to me and dropped to her knees. "Please..." I could hear the pain in her voice. Maria must have known that my weakness was children, but then again, I could always bring them to me, because of the fact that the other war lords would use them against their will and since I could not have children, then I would keep them with me. I also have another young vampire in my army, but he does not go to the fighting because he is only 9. I took him from Enrique, one of the many warlords that loved little boys. I had taken pleasure in torturing him.

I nodded to Raoul and turned to Maria, dropping my barrier that way she could hear again. I could hear hissing and growling. I smirked as I walked out of the safety of the barrier I had in place and stopped just outside of it. I would show Mika that I would protect her and any others in my care. I was not like some vampires that played with humans and then threw them away. I took pride in the family I have created. The only reason I am feared is because I am a fierce protector of those I care for. I dropped into a crouch and smirked.

"It seems that your shield has decided to switch sides." I told her. "You should take care of your army better than you do or they will turn against you."

She roared as she lunged. Her army followed her lead, but as soon as she was close enough to me I placed a secondary shield around us. I was able to place two big shields or 3 smaller ones. If I shield an individual I can shield up to 100. The rest of her army perished as she was the only one able to come through. I smirked as she spun around and stood there with a shocked look on her face. When she turned back to me her eyes were filled with fear, hatred and rage. I could hear others whispering behind us as we started to circle each other. I would finally put the most feared warlord six feet under as a pile of ash.

* * *

**A/N: And here is chapter two! What did everyone think?! We hope that you enjoyed it! What do you think the Cullen's reactions will be when they get a load of Bella? What about the Volturi? What are they going to plan to do with Isabella? What will everyone's reactions be when they discover Edward's true intentions for the human Bella? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Overwhelming Darkness'** NEW!**  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
- Bella'Xo_  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N: CHECK OUT THE NEW COVER I MADE! Let me know what you think! I hope you like it! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. Enjoy! – Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**(General POV: The Treaty Line; Forks, Washington)**

Jasper and the Cullen's could tell by the smell of earth and wet dog that they were getting close to the boarder. They knew that if anyone could tell them about what happened to Bella after they left that it would be the pack in La Push. Jasper remembered that Edward had said something about her and her father, Chief Swan, being best friends with the Black's, who coincidentally are Ephraim Black's descendants. He was the Alpha and Chief of the Quileute tribe at the time when the treaty between the Cullen's and the Wolf pack was made. He and Alice weren't around at that time, but Rosalie, Emmett and Edward were, along with Carlisle and Esme.

Knowing that the Cullen's had this treaty in place, Jasper had put in dark brown enhancers (A/N: Enhancers are a type of contact lenses that tint your natural eye color so that they look more natural.) so that the pack of Wolf Shifters would not catch on that he fed from human blood, unlike the rest of the Cullen's. He knew that they were going to have a hard enough time trying to deal with the dogs and didn't need to add anything more to the pot.

The seven vegetarian vampires broke through the tree line that led to the ravine that determined the treaty line. It dropped down between fifty to seventy-five feet with a rocky, wide, shallow, river that separated the two sides. It was there that they first lay eyes on the Quileute wolf pack. They were all lined up on the opposite side in front of the tree line. Sam, their current Alpha, remained in his human form as well as a couple of the other members while the rest were in their wolf form, which were the size of a large horse.

"What the hell are you leeches doing back here?" One of the half-naked wolf-men snarled from the left of their Alpha.

"Yeah," one of his pack brothers agreed from the Alpha's opposite side. "Haven't you parasites caused enough problems?"

"Paul, Jared… enough." Sam chastised the two younger affiliates. "Though, I agree with you both on your questions, we did not come here to cause trouble…yet."

The one called Jared bowed his head in submission to his Alpha while the other one called Paul only crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to stare Jasper and the Cullen's down. It was obvious to all of them that he was the hot head of the bunch and was easily set off in a very hostile manner.

Jasper was surprised at how aggressive the wolf pack was coming off as, even though he knew that being mortal enemies, they had never truly gotten along anyway. He and the golden-eyed vampires exchanged a glance with each other in confusion at their harsh words.

Carlisle stepped forward to attempt to speak with the Alpha and find out what could have possibly happened that caused Isabella to become what she is today. "We aren't here to cause any trouble for you, your pack or the reservation. We simply wanted to ask you to fill us in on what had happened after we left ten years ago."

A silver wolf growled loudly from near the outside of the pack. Sam whipped his head in the wolf's direction before reprimanding her. "Shut it, Leah! I don't like this any more than you do." The Cullen's all looked at each other in surprise as the she-wolf bowed, backing down and obeying her Alpha's orders. None of them had realized that it was even possible for one of the wolves to be a female, for they had never heard of such a thing happening before.

Jasper could feel the defiance radiating off all of the wolves and he knew that if he didn't speak up to try and convince them to talk to them, that they wouldn't get the information that they had come for.

"Sam," He called out to the Alpha wolf, whose eyes flickered over towards him and he could feel that he had his attention. "I know that you have no reason to grant our request and I don't blame you in the slightest. But please, for Bella's sake… we need to know."

Just as the empath felt the wolf's emotions begin to waver, Edward halted their progress, snarling loudly. He must have read something that bothered him from within one of the shape shifter's thoughts, because there was no other explanation for his sudden outburst.

"Edward, knock it off!" Rosalie growled.

"Yeah, Leech! You're the one on the thinnest ice out of all of you bloodsuckers! It was you that left Bella out in the forest to die before you ticks skipped town!" A wolf named Embry quitted irritably at the Mind Reader.

Gasps rang out throughout the golden-eyed group; all of them aside from Alice, that is. They were all appalled at his actions and were angry that he had lied to them about the way that he had left someone that they all considered family.

"Oh, don't tell me that none of you knew what he did to her." Quil couldn't help but to taunt the group. "I remember how Jake had told me that the Mind Reader had taken her out into the forest and told her that you were all leaving and that she wasn't invited. He broke up with her by telling her that she wasn't good enough for him and that her mind was like a sieve and she would soon forget about all of you. She had begged him not to leave or to take her with you all - God knows why – but he didn't. Instead, he left her standing out there in the woods."

"Edward, you didn't!" Esme gasped, curling into her mate's side. Jasper felt his anger and hate for the Mind Reader soar.

Feeling the need to defend himself, Edward tried to object to the wolf's statement. "I left her within sight of her house!"

"Did you really think that she would have just turned around and go back to her house? If so, you couldn't be more wrong." Jared snorted. "She tried to chase after you and ended up getting lost in woods for over thirteen hours!" Both Emmett and Jasper were growling loudly with hate filled eyes as they stared Edward down. "Sam found her curled up on the ground passed out when he managed to get away from the search party. She was bordering on hypothermia and freezing cold and wet."

By now, Rosalie had joined in with Emmett and Jasper, all looking glaring at Edward as he shifted slightly with his arms crossed defiantly over his chest. Alice was standing slightly in front of him as if she was trying to protect him.

"Enough!" Sam bellowed using his alpha voice and affectively shutting them all up before speaking out in a regular tone. "They don't need to hear any more than that, for they don't deserve any answers from us. Let's go!" He growled.

"No, wait!" Jasper called out for them.

"Please?" Esme pleaded.

Sam just looked over his shoulder at the vampire coven and shook his head at them in disgrace before turning his back on them and continuing to walk off into the woods with the rest of the shape shifters following behind them. All except for one.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

The emotions coming off of the gray, brown and white wolf were sympathetic as he looked at me and the rest of the Cullen Coven, aside from Alice and Edward. He had been the smallest of the wolf pack and the only one who wasn't constantly radiating hostile emotions, though, he did send out the occasional waves of anger when the others spoke of what Edward had done to Bella.

The little wolf made a motion with his head as if he was telling us that he wanted us to follow him. Edward repeated my previous thought, confirming what we were all obviously assuming and we quickly took off after the little shape shifter along our side of the treaty line towards the town of Forks.

* * *

**(Forks Cemetery; Forks Washington)**

We ended up stopping just before the tree line and watched as the little white, gray and brown wolf ducked down behind a tree. I knew that by the smell of decomposition and embalming fluid beneath the earth that we were just outside of Forks' Cemetery.

We listened as we heard bones shifting and morphing along with the rest of his body and before we knew it, the small wolf shifter came back out from behind the tree as a young boy no older than fifteen years old. He seemed slightly nervous, but I had a feeling that it was more because he was sneaking around with us vampires behind his Alpha and pack brothers' back then because of the fact that we were vampires.

He stopped in front of us, reaching out his hand in greeting, surprising us all. "Doctor Cullen? My name is Seth Clearwater."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Seth." Carlisle reached forward and clasped his hand with the shifter's before shaking it. "Please, call me Carlisle and this is my mate Esme," he introduced as he began to introduce each of us to the young boy, "my son, Emmett and his wife and mate, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Jasper."

"Nice to meet you, man." Emmett shook his hand as the rest of us nodded our greetings.

"It's nice to formally meet you, too." Seth smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

I stepped forward and extended my own hand in greeting, feeling rather thankful that the young wolf shifter had even come to talk to us to begin with. "Hello Seth, my name is Jasper Whitlock. Thanks for coming to talk to us."

He reached forward, grasping my hand in his as he nodded once. "Whitlock? I thought that you were a Cullen?"

I quickly glanced over at the rest of the family before bringing my focus back on Seth. "I am no longer a part of the Cullen Coven. Whitlock is my original human last name, so I have reverted back to it when I left the family. They are still friends of mine, though."

He nodded in understanding, pulling his hand away from mine and looking back over towards the rest of the family. "In order for me to tell you what had happened after all of you left Forks, I need to show you something." He explained as he made his way over to the tree line with us following after him.

* * *

The cemetery was built on a large piece of property. It was beautiful with the occasional large spruce tree and mausoleum breaking up some of the space between the headstones.

We stopped about a quarter of the way across the cemetery and stopped in front of four headstones that were closer together than the rest.

The first one said:

**_Charles David Swan  
_**_Beloved Father, Friend and Police Chief__  
__1972-2008_

I swallowed thickly, realizing that Charlie must have died very shortly after we left before looking over to the next one.

It read:

_**Isabella Marie Swan**  
__Beloved Mother, Daughter and Friend  
1991-2009_

It was harder than it should be fore me for some reason to see her name on a tomb stone, but I quickly shook it off and looked on to the next:

**Samuel Charles Swan**  
_Beloved Son and Grandchild_  
_2009-2009_

This one confused me, but I didn't think much on it until I looked at the final headstone.

**Jacob Ephraim Black**  
_Beloved Son, Father and Friend  
_1993-2009

_Jacob Black had also died? _It was then that I noticed the words 'father' and 'mother' on Jacob and Bella's headstones. I knew that Esme and Rosalie had also caught it as the both let out a loud sob.

_Bella was a mother?_

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down! What did you think?! Any thoughts on what will happen next after they learn about what had happened to Bella after they left town? Or what everyone's reactions will be to learning that Bella was pregnant when she was changed, so therefore, her son died? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next chapter!**

**Werewolfe22: awesome. just great. continue please. and I thought making vampire children was against the rules and is punishable by death.**

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! To answer your question, yes, it is against the rules and punishable by death, but the Warlords (Enrique and Maria) didn't follow them and created the nine year old boy and the young girl anyway. We will probably be visiting this in later chapters, but in the meantime, I thought I would get that out there. Keep reading! _

**An Avid Reader Forever: great chapter. but i am slightly confused. i thought that bella and jasper would be together. does that mean that the volturi are lying, or is there going to be a twist in the story.**

_Thanks for the review! Yes, Bella and Jasper are going to be together. The Volturi just haven't told him yet that it is Isabella. He will find out later though! I promise! ;-) _

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Overwhelming Darkness'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
- Bella'Xo_  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N: CHECK OUT THE NEW COVER I MADE! Let me know what you think! I hope you like it! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. Enjoy! – Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
(Jasper's POV: Forks Cemetery; Forks, Washington)**

A choked sob left the throats of Esme and Rosalie, curling into their mates as they wrapped their arms around them in an attempt to comfort them.

I turned to look at the young wolf shifter as I spoke. "She was a mother?"

"A soon to be mother," Seth corrected me. "She was pregnant when she was changed, resulting in a miscarriage."

I sighed as Rosalie's choked sobs grew louder. She had always wanted a child and it was what she most struggled with what we were because of that.

"Seth," Esme got his attention. "What happened to Bella after we left? What happened to my baby?"

Seth looked down towards the ground pursing his lips as he let out a large breath of air as he began. "What you guys left, Bella went into a catatonic depression. From what I'd seen in Jake's mind, she was almost robotic. She wouldn't speak unless she was asked a direct question. She had the most terrible nightmares to the point where she would want up in a cold sweat, screaming her lungs out. She lost a lot of weight and barely ate. She stopped talking to all of her friends. All she would do in her free time was sit at her window in her bedroom and stare out of it as if she was waiting for someone to pop through."

We all looked at Edward at this point. He had the decency to look ashamed, though, it had nothing to do with his shame for how he treated Bella.

"She finally snapped out of it about four months later and started hanging around at the Reservation with Jake. They started by building motorcycles. It was Bella's idea. It was almost like she had become an adrenalin junkie. But she was getting better, so no one ever said anything." He shrugged.

"Two weeks later, Jake phased for the first time. Sam had put a gag order on him, telling him that he was not allowed to tell Bella about what we were. He was told to stay away from her, and since he gave him his claim as Alpha, he had to listen. Bella became depressed again after that and went out to some field in the woods."

We all looked over at Edward again knowing exactly what field he was talking about and why she would have went there. She would have gone there to try to feel close to Edward and to remember their time together since that was their special place.

Seth tore his gaze from Edward and continued on with his story. "While she was there, some leech with red eyes and dreadlocks showed up. He told her that some red headed chick named Victoria wanted to extract revenge on her because of her mate's death. 'A mate for a mate' was what he said."

I growled loudly at this, whipping my head in the family's direction. "I told you! I told y'all that she needed to be taken care of! But no! You listened to your golden child because he can read minds!" I pointed my finger accusingly at Edward.

Edward snarled at me, balling his fists at his sides. "She wasn't thinking anything about revenge!" He argued.

"Dude!" Emmett snorted loudly. "Just because she wasn't thinking it at the time doesn't mean that she wasn't going to attempt revenge."

"I read their bond and they were definitely mates!" I began as I tried to reason with him. "Back when I was in the Wars in Maria's army, she wouldn't allow mates to live amongst her ranks, because if one died, the other would go mad and seek revenge. If you killed one, you would have to kill the other!"

"Jasper, Edward!" Carlisle interrupted us before Edward could respond. "As much as we'd all like to, there is nothing we can do to change the past. So, let's hear the rest of Seth's story."

Seth nodded once as he continued. "We rescued her before he could do anything to her. He wanted to kill her himself for her blood, but we got there just on time and chased him off and killed him." He explained, his emotions showing bouts of pride for his pack. "Of course, I hadn't phased until a couple months later." He mentioned off-handedly.

"Bella immediately ran back and told her rather what she saw, not knowing that it was really us. There were hikers that had been disappearing and killed by animals in the newspapers at that time, even though it was really the red headed leech. It wasn't long after that Bella figured out what we were and her and Jacob became friends again and she was in on the secret. Unfortunately, that it was right around that time that Charlie was killed." He told us sadly, pausing as a sign of respect before continuing. "He was out with the rest of the hunters looking for us when the red headed leech showed up. She had drained Charlie and was about to turn on my dad when Jake got there. But unfortunately, my dad still died of a heart attack that very same day."

Esme reached forward and placed her hand on his shoulder in sympathy. "I'm so sorry, dear."

He just shrugged. "It was a long time ago." He sighed. "Anyway, Bella was a mess with guilt. She blamed herself for his death. She and Jake ended up getting really close at this time as she got over what happened with Charlie. Jake had always had a huge thing for Bella, but she didn't return his feelings until around that time."

Seth walked over and turned around in front of Jacob Black's headstone before sitting down on top of it with elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. "Two weeks after they got together, Bella turned up pregnant." He announced.

Hearing this, I couldn't help but to feel jealous, though I wasn't sure what that was about. I didn't like that she was with other men and I couldn't understand why.

Edward heard this in my thoughts and he growled lowly in my direction. Fortunately, the family thought that he was growling because he heard that Bella had gotten pregnant, because Rosalie quickly jumped to her defense.

"Oh, shut it, Edward!" She snapped. "You wanted her to move on and live her life and she did! Live with it!"

He didn't bother to correct her, only narrowed his eyes at me and looked back towards the Wolf Shifter to resume his story. Seeing that everyone was now paying attention once again, he did just that.

"Everyone was excited about the baby. We all knew it was going to be a boy and he was to be the first of the following generation with the Werewolf gene. Not only that, but being Jake's kid, he was destined to be the new Alpha and Chief to our tribe." Seth's expression sobered up. "Sadly, it just wasn't meant to be. About a week later, the head headed leech showed up with about twenty vampires. They were all freakishly strong and acted completely crazed."

"Newborns," I clarified as I heard this.

Seth's eyes flickered over to me and he quirked a brow in confusion when he heard this. "Newborns? What the hell is that?"

"It's what we call a new vampire." I explained. "They are completely driven by their instincts, mainly thirst, and are much faster and stronger than us because their human blood still lingers in their tissues."

Seth nodded in understanding. "I guess that makes sense." He pondered that for a moment before he continued on, finishing his story. "We were all at the beach when she decided to attack. Sam had his imprint, Emily, there as well as Clair, Embry's imprint. Clair was only about 4 at the time." He sighed. "While most of us were all busy with the _newborns_ me, Leah and Paul were trying to protect Bella and the other humans that were around at that time. However, the red head had another vamp that seemed more controlled than the others with the power of telekinesis. She was able to subdue us easily just by levitating the three of us in the air.

"As soon as she had a hold of Bella, she pulled her newborns back and withdrew from the fight. We had no idea what she wanted to do, but we soon found out as soon as Jake found her. She had her friend hold onto Bella while she fought with Jake. However, being her normal clumsy self, she tripped, cutting herself. The telekinetic guy immediately charge for her. It was freaky. He was in front of her as stiff as a board, then he was behind her with her neck bared and her head forced back. He cracked her ribs because he was holding her too tight. He also tore her throat out as he fed, however, he ended up pushing venom in her as at the same time and when he was done, he dropped her changing form like a stone.

He paused, his eyes brimming over with tears. "The pain we saw in Jake's face when he saw her get bit was heart wrenching. He howled as he lunged and took Riley down, tearing his head off first and then moving to his other limbs. Of course, with Jacob's back turned, the red head took advantage of the situation. She lunged and jumped onto his back as she latched onto his throat while she was pushed her venom into his blood stream. He was howling and whimpering in pain." Seth stopped to explain. "Vampire venom is extremely poisonous and lethal to us. Once it's in out blood stream, it's impossible to get out and it attacks our immune system and kills us in a very long and painfully dragged out way." He shivered sadly at the memory before he continued on. "I tried to move to help my pack brother, but I was not able since I was still hanging in the air. The red head turned to Bella at that point and told her that it was good enough for her that she had to watch not only her mate die, but her unborn child in her womb and would have to live with it for eternity.

"She then left both Jake and Bella there. Jake had turned back into his human form by then and crawled over to her. She was only able to hold out her arms as he collapsed beside her in tremors. It was if he was having a seizure the way he was thrashing around. I'd never felt so helpless in my life and we weren't able to come back down until Sam and them got there to burn the red headed leech's accomplice.

"Throughout Bella's change, one of us always stayed with her, but we took Jake away because he was dead. Sam was the one on guard duty when she woke up. She had burned for 7 days and would only scream when someone thought of Jake's name. She didn't stay. She just ran and jumped off of the edge of the cliff in La Push. That was the last time that any of us had ever seen or heard from her." He admitted. "We faked her death and buried her with Jake and her son that she miscarried while she was going through the change. We figured that they would want to be together and that she would want to be next to Charlie, even if her body wasn't really in there. It was for a memorial purpose."

We all stayed silent for a long time after that as we stood there with the Wolf Shifter, taking in everything that we had learned and mourning for our part in the horrific story.

* * *

**(Bella's POV: Texas)**

**_Previously…_**

_Mika looked back to me and dropped to her knees. "Please..." I could hear the pain in her voice. Maria must have known that my weakness was children, but then again, I could always bring them to me, because of the fact that the other war lords would use them against their will and since I could not have children, then I would keep them with me. I also have another young vampire in my army, but he does not go to the fighting because he is only 9. I took him from Enrique, one of the many warlords that loved little boys. I had taken pleasure in torturing him._

_I nodded to Raoul and turned to Maria, dropping my barrier that way she could hear again. I could hear hissing and growling. I smirked as I walked out of the safety of the barrier I had in place and stopped just outside of it. I would show Mika that I would protect her and any others in my care. I was not like some vampires that played with humans and then threw them away. I took pride in the family I have created. The only reason I am feared is because I am a fierce protector of those I care for. I dropped into a crouch and smirked._

_"It seems that your shield has decided to switch sides." I told her. "You should take care of your army better than you do or they will turn against you."_

_She roared as she lunged. Her army followed her lead, but as soon as she was close enough to me I placed a secondary shield around us. I was able to place two big shields or 3 smaller ones. If I shield an individual I can shield up to 100. The rest of her army perished as she was the only one able to come through. I smirked as she spun around and stood there with a shocked look on her face. When she turned back to me her eyes were filled with fear, hatred and rage. I could hear others whispering behind us as we started to circle each other. I would finally put the most feared warlord six feet under as a pile of ash._

Before I could even react, a vampire with dark brown hair that was almost black appeared out of nowhere behind Maria. He wrapped his arms around her torso and smirked at me. Before I could even attempt to charge towards them, they disappeared before our eyes.

We all stood there stunned at what had just happened.

Finally, Raoul cleared his throat, getting my attention. "What should we do, Mistress? Shall I send our scouts out to search for her?" He asked.

I shook my head, my hands clasped behind my back as I looked on over the other side of the battlefield where Maria's army once stood. All that was left was ash as the wind began to blow it away. "No," I objected. "If I know anything about Maria, it is that she does not admit defeat. She will be back to try to reclaim her territory. And when she does, we will be ready." I smirked before taking the first step onto the newest piece of my domain.

* * *

**A/N:  I bet you weren't expecting that! LOL! What do you think will happen with the Cullen's after hearing part of Bella's story? What do you think Maria will do? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Overwhelming Darkness'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
- Bella'Xo_  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their perspective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. Enjoy! – Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(3rd POV: Volterra)**

Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting on their thrones when the doors opened and Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec came through, moving forward to the kings before they knelt down on one knee with their heads bowed. They were waiting until Aro told them to stand before they rose to their feet.

Once he told them to stand, it was a couple of minutes more before Aro spoke.

"As you know, Jasper is in America with the Cullen's and he is in Forks at this moment in time. Edward and Alice are also there on a short leave, yet none of them have even called. I would like you four to go and find out what is going on and report back to me." Aro told his loyal guard members. "I know that this Iz, War Goddess of the South is just as terrible as the Major."

"She will be no trouble at all, Master." Jane smirked thinking she could take the woman, Iz, down with her power. "All I have to do is get within a couple of feet from her and I could drop her instantly."

Aro shook his head. "I'm truly sorry, Jane, but this Isabella - or Iz - is a shield and no mental power can work on her because of this fact." He looked at Demetri. "You also might have some trouble finding her, because of her shield, but I have to doubt that you will be able to find her and bring her back here. I would like to meet this Isabella Swan." His eyes gleamed with interest.

"Since she is a shield, how should we take her down?" Felix asked with his arms crossed over his chest. "If she has grown up in the south during her newborn year, then she is skilled in not only fighting, but all of the fighting techniques that the other vampires use."

Caius nodded. "Felix is correct, Aro." His eyes narrowed. "How do you expect then to take down this woman if she is a shield?"

"From what I saw in the messengers mind, she is not only a mental shield, but a physical shield, as well." Aro glanced at his quiet brother. "What do you have to say about this Marcus?"

Marcus eyes looked bored, but if you looked deeper, you could see the pain in his soul because of the fact that his mate was no longer in the world. "I believe we should visit her ourselves." His eyes scanned Aro and Caius. "Or I will go myself with Jane and Demetri."

Caius hissed as he turned his head away from Marcus, but Aro looked intrigued. "Why would you do this, brother?" Aro tilted his head to the side. "You have not left the castle in over 100 centuries since Didyme was killed." His voice was solemn, because Didyme was his sister that he loved dearly.

Caius growled quietly. There was no love lost there. Didyme and Caius hated each other with a passion. Caius believed that a woman's place was in the home while the man did the providing. Didyme believed in woman's right and tried to help Athenodora, because of the fact that Caius was not the best mate to her. If he had a bad day, then Caius would take it out on Athenodora and Didyme had saw him once bring it to Aro and Marcus's attention, but soon after, Didyme was killed by the Romanians - or so they were told by Caius.

"There is a light blue string tying me to the south." Marcus explained. He could see relationships between people. Whether family - light blue - or mates - bright gold - or friends - a pink color. "I think that some of my human family may live in the south and I wish to search for them. It may bring some peace to my tortured soul." His eyes turned away from Aro's.

"If this what it takes to bring a smile to your face, brother, then by all means go and do what you must." Aro stood and went over to Marcus. "But do be careful." His eyes were full of meaning.

Marcus nodded in understanding. Even though Marcus looked older than the three of them, he was the middle 'child' so to speak. Caius was the youngest, and Aro, the oldest. With the girls, Didyme was the oldest while Sulpicia was the middle child. Athenodora was the youngest along with Caius.

Aro then turned to Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec. "Now that that is settled, why don't you go and have some private time until it is time for dinner." Aro suggested as he retook his seat.

The four of them nodded and left. Jane and Demetri were getting ready to travel with Marcus to America while Felix and Alec were heading to the training ground to brush up on their fighting skills. If master Aro did bring the shield here, they would need to be at the top of their game.

* * *

**(Bella's POV: Texas)**

We just arrived at my new compound and I noticed that Maria had been here, but vacated the area before we arrived. I noticed that there were still more newborns that Maria had not brought to battle with her because of the fact that they were too young and probably weren't trained yet. I would take them in as an addition to my army. Iz had given me back control, because of the fact that the battle was over.

I turned to Raoul. "Check the compound for anything that we may need or can use." I ordered him.

Raoul nodded and then took off. I looked at the others that came with me and then down to the young girl that would not leave my side. Mika had kept by my side and has not left it since she had switched sides. She had her fingers glued to the back of my shirt. I could understand that she was scared. I had sent Sadie back to my compound and told her to bring Nick. I knew that he would love to have a friend, even if she was older than him. I could also see that Mika needed someone to take her under their wing, so to speak.

"Where was your room, child?" I asked placing a hand on Mika's back as I brought her around in front of me. "Do you wish to go gather your things?" I frowned when she didn't answer. "Mika, it is alright to speak."

Sai came up beside us. I glanced up and found Sai standing by her mate Uri. "Uri heard from her mind that she is rather scared of speaking. Maria would torture her if she spoke out of turn." Sai answered softly. Nitro was standing by Faia which was watching the newborns of Maria's start to file out.

I nodded standing and using one hand to raise up Mika's eyes to meet mine. "Since you are used to being ordered around, I will give you one order and that is the only thing I want you to obey. Is that understood?" I raised a brow in question. Mika nodded. "You are to be a child for eternity." I gave her a smile.

Mika's eyes widen in surprise and shock. The next thing I knew, she launched herself into my arms. I chuckled as I caught her and held her as she dry sobbed for a few moments. Uri and Sai both smiled as they went back over to Sai's sister. I knew that Sai and Faia could not stay away from each other for long period of time, because of the fact that their power feeds off each other's. I was shocked when Peter told me this.

I placed Mika back on the ground as I turned to the new newborns that were now in my command. I could tell that most of them were starving. I nodded quickly at Raoul and Nitro. They brought out a dozen humans and as soon as they were insight, I could see that most of Maria's newborns were unable to keep their thirst under control. I sighed as I clicked my tongue and watched as Faia destroyed the ones that were untrainable.

I felt a tug on my shirt, so I looked down to see Mika looking up at me. "Why did you kill those?" She tilted her head to the side. I smiled and patted her head.

"Those that were killed were unable to be tamed, thus they needed to be destroyed or their life would be meaningless and would cause too much trouble for our kind." I answered her softly as if I was talking to my own child. "Now, watch as I speak to the others." I kissed the top of her head. Mika smiled and nodded.

I turned to address the 15 newborns that were left. "Now that I have taken Maria's territory, I would like to give you a choice." I started with my hands folded behind my back. "I can either let you live and you fight for me or I will give you a choice to go free after your year is up and I know you can deal with your thirst or I can kill you and put you out of your misery." I looked around the group and found that two were standing side by side.

The male was slightly in front of the female which could only mean one thing; Mates. Something I could not use in my army. I sighed and I moved towards the two of them. The female whimpered while the male hissed and growled for me to leave them be. I knew that if I killed one I would need to kill the other. I truly didn't want to kill them, but I would if needed. I tilted my head to the side as soon as I was close enough to tell that they were older than most newborns that are taken for an army.

"I know that you two are mates and while I do not care for mates in my army I will make an exception." I kept my voice stern. "I now have two vampires that are too young to be in this life and I will need someone to tend to them while I am away. If you stay with me I will make sure that neither of you face battle as long as you keep Nick and Mika safe." I glanced back to Mika who was holding one of Sai's hands.

"Why would you do this?" The female asked in a whisper.

My eyes softened as my hand went to my stomach where Jake's and my child use to be. "I know what it is like when your mate is taken from you. I will not punish you, because you found your other half and wish to be with him or her." I looked around. "Unlike Maria, I will keep you fed, sheltered and cared for. I may be cruel at times, but that is only with the war. I am unlike other Warlords, because I know that if you treat your army with respect, then your army will respect you. Have you heard of Enrique?" I asked them as I paced in front of all the newborns.

"Yeah, he was slaughtered and burned in small pieces, because of his love for young boys." One newborn answered. "What does it matter?"

I smirked as I turned to them. "I was the one to kill him, because of a young vampire that he turned at the age of 9." I told them. "I don't see the need of making new vampires when I have capable vampires working for me. I do not kill newborns after their year mark, because some of their strengths wanes, but I also know that sometimes instead of waning, their abilities increase. If your abilities do leave you, I can find something else for you to do."

The mated couple was the first to fall to their knees. I smirked as I watched the others fall to their knees in front of me. I knew that I was cruel, but only to my enemies. I hated most people, but my army was my family and I now had two children; Nick and Mika. I could only hope that Jacob was looking down on me with our son. I truly missed him, but I took care of the red headed she-devil not long after I took my first territory.

I nodded as I looked around the area and noticed that one vampire did not knelt before me. I raised a brow and moved over in front of him. I tilted my head to the side and narrowed my eyes.

"Why do you not kneel?" I asked in a cold tone. "I am the leader of this compound as of now and I am your commander."

"The only commander I had was Maria." He spat in my face. I snarled as I whipped my hand forward and grabbed him by his throat. He hadn't even seen me move.

"Really?" I asked. "If you do not kneel, then I will make a point with you." I snarled as I tightened my grip. His hands were wrapped around my arm, but his eyes had widened in shock. I do believe that this vampire has a gift.

"Why won't my gift work on you?" He whispered as his eyes grew wider.

"I am a shield - both mental and physical." I answered him. "Now, will you kneel before me or must I kill you? Either way works for me." I batted my eyes in innocence.

The newborn lowered his eyes. I let him go and watched as he dropped to his knees quickly. I could only smile and patted him on the head. "Good. I would have hated killing you." I turned to the others. "Now, I wish for you to gather everything that could be of use and meet me back here. You are dismissed."

I watched as the newborns rushed to do my bidding. Nitro and Sai were smirking at me while I walked over to them. "You did good, Goddess." Sai pulled Mika's fingers off her shirt. "Mika is rather scared, but I believe that Sadie will be here shortly."

I nodded as I took Mika in my arms and headed to the room where I could smell that Maria's scent the strongest. Mika just hung on to me as I walked the corridors of the compound. I would keep this girl safe just as I do Nick. I was unable to keep my own child safe, but I would keep my vampire children safe. I was no longer the weak human that Eddie Boy left alone in the woods. If I ever see him again, he would know what true pain was, because I would be the one to give it to him.

* * *

**A/N: What did everyone think? Eddie boy sure better watch himself when he and the Cullen's come across Iz! Any thoughts on the chapter? Did you like how Iz handled herself and Maria's newborns? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
- Bella'Xo_  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N: Check out my new cover! Let me know what you think! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. _–_Bella'Xo**

* * *

_**Recap of last time we saw Jasper and the Cullen's...**_

_"She then left both Jake and Bella there. Jake had turned back into his human form by then and crawled over to her. She was only able to hold out her arms as he collapsed beside her in tremors. It was if he was having a seizure the way he was thrashing around. I'd never felt so helpless in my life and we weren't able to come back down until Sam and them got there to burn the red headed leech's accomplice._

_"Throughout Bella's change, one of us always stayed with her, but we took Jake away because he was dead. Sam was the one on guard duty when she woke up. She had burned for 7 days and would only scream when someone thought of Jake's name. She didn't stay. She just ran and jumped off of the edge of the cliff in La Push. That was the last time that any of us had ever seen or heard from her." He admitted. "We faked her death and buried her with Jake and her son that she miscarried while she was going through the change. We figured that they would want to be together and that she would want to be next to Charlie, even if her body wasn't really in there. It was for a memorial purpose."_

_We all stayed silent for a long time after that as we stood there with the Wolf Shifter, taking in everything that we had learned and mourning for our part in the horrific story._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Jasper's POV: Forks Cemetery; Forks, Washington)**

I could feel everyone's emotions as well as my own. I looked at Seth and realized that we had not only caused Bella to change, but for their rightful leader to be killed along with the start of their next generation of shifters. I clenched my eyes tightly as I tried to think of something that we could do to make amends.

I was suddenly assaulted with the onslaught of a whole lot of rage. My eyes snapped open and I turned to the forest line that was not too far from the cemetery fence. Seth's head jerked up and towards the same direction as he stood and winced. I could tell that he was in trouble, but I believe he told us, because we didn't know. I moved to stand beside him as I felt my contacts disintegrate, because of the venom of my eyes. My eyes were now blood red just like the blood I now took. I felt the guilt from Edward, but there was a smugness in his emotions that was always there, even as we left Forks 10 years ago.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked holding Esme to his side.

Edward growled. "The Alpha and his sister are coming for him." His eyes went to Seth. "He told us when he was told to keep his mouth shut. He will be in trouble."

I growled as I moved in front of the boy as if to protect him. I wouldn't let anyone take their anger out on him, because he was only trying to be friendly.

I watched as a male and female came out. The man only had shorts on, but the girl had a white tank top with shredded cutoff jeans. Her eyes were trained on Seth. I could see the sibling resemblance in her face and the way she stood. I waited until they began to speak before I spoke to them.

"What are you doing, Seth?" The female snarled as she moved forward. I moved to block her. "And you! I can see that you feed from humans, so if you don't move I will take you down here and now!" She started to shake in anger. I sent a calming wave to cool her off.

"Why don't we talk about this?" Carlisle moved to my side. "Jasper is working for the vampire royalty and they do not care for human life, but Jasper has only fed from criminals. The others do not feed from humans, like the agreement." I could tell that he was trying to plead my case.

"You were told not to come back in the first place. You only cause trouble and pain when you stay here." Sam looked controlled on the outside but inside he was fighting for control of his wolf side. "Now that you have heard what happened because of you leeches, I think it's time for you to leave." His voice was full of authority.

Carlisle nodded as he touched my arm. "We will be leaving." I backed away but didn't take my eyes off the wolves. "We only wished to find out what had happened. Alice was unable to see the events of Bella's life after we left. We believe that she could not see past your pack. If we had known what had happened, we would have come back to help."

Sam nodded curtly as he ran back into the woods. Seth and his sister followed, but Seth looked back and smiled sadly as he disappeared from view. I looked at the others. "We need to talk about this. Follow me." I told them as I ran south.

I could hear the others following, but I could only think about getting to Peter's house in the Sequoia Forest in central California. It was a small cabin, but was big enough for the 9 of us if they were there, which I'd hope they would be.

As I ran, I thought about why I was feeling as though my heart broke when I heard that Bella had been pregnant by the dog. I shook my head as we ran faster. It would be sunny soon and we needed to get to the house before any humans saw us running, even though they would only see a blur.

* * *

**(Peter's POV: Somewhere in the New Mexico desert)**

My mate and I were heading to the cabin in Sequoia National Park. It was in a place where very few humans even knew how to get to. I had seen only a hand full of humans there the whole time I owned the piece of land. Most humans stumbled upon the cabin during a winter storm.

At this moment, I just knew that Charlotte and I were going to be needed and we needed to get to the cabin before the Major arrived. We had heard of the uproar in the South and finally we were able to see _her_ from a distance. I was rather shocked to see that the Warlord that was more feared than Maria was in fact one Isabella Swan. We had managed to speak with her briefly and even made a friend in her.

"Baby, are ya gonna tell me what we're doin'?" Charlotte had her eyes narrowed. "Why are we runnin' all the way to Cali when we know that the Major and the animal feeders will be in the south soon enough?" She had her head tilted to the side with her arms crossed sternly over her chest.

"They need to understand that young Isabella has changed due to the fact that her choices were taken from her when the mind rapist and fortune seer decided to leave her." I cut my eyes to her. "It was their decision that brought Lil' Bit to the point that she is at now."

Charlotte growled at the mention of 'Alice'. "What are we gonna do?" She asked.

"We're gonna open the Doc's eyes to the fact that his little golden boy and prized daughter are not who they seem ta be." I smirked looking at her out of my eye.

"This should be fun." Charlotte snickered as she pushed herself harder.

I snarled playfully as I pushed myself faster. My little mate had speed on her side because she was still as fast as she was the day she was turned. Her strength decreased and her speed never wavered, but it never increased either like the Major's did; it just stayed the same. I was rather glad when Charlotte and I were able to escape, but when I went back for the Major I was completely shocked at the darkness in his dead heart.

Jasper was more than a sire and friend. He was my venom brother and brother in arms. If I ever needed anything from him, he would do anything to give it to me. In return, I would do anything for him. Charlotte was the same way. Well, after she became more comfortable around him, because of the fact the only time she had ever known him was as the Major of Maria's army and the South.

* * *

**(Bella's POV: Texas; Maria's old compound)**

I was standing there watching the new newborns spar amongst each other while I waited for Nick and Sadie to arrive. They were almost here, because I could sense Nick easily. For being so young, he had a very useful power. However, I never let him use it, because he could hurt someone. Faia asked if she could help him with it, but I just told her that when the time was right I would let him train, but until he asked, he could be a child like he should be and not a weapon. She had dropped the question immediately, because she knew that I would protect Nick, and now Mika, with my own life.

"They're here!" Faia called to me from the entrance of the compound.

I smiled as I looked over and noticed that the newborn couple was taking care of Mika already by helping her learn things that Maria had deemed unneeded. "Mika, come here please." I waved her over. "Bring Natalie and Kirk." (The newborn couple.)

Mika jumped up and rushed over to me while Natalie and Kirk made their way over but only slower. She stopped a few feet from me but jumped behind me when she spotted Sadie and Nick in the distance. I hugged her to my side as I watched Sadie and Nick make their way to the compound. Nick was smiling widely as he ran up and jumped into my arms. I chuckled as I placed him on the ground. Sadie hissed at him playfully as she chased him for a few moments.

"Nick, come here, I have someone I would like you to meet." I called to him. Nick and Sadie stopped and came over to me.

"What's up?" Nick asked smirking. I shook my head.

"You have a sister." I placed my hand on Mika's back.

Nick looked me over. "You didn't look pregnant?" His eyes were gleaming with glee as he snickered.

"Alright you!" I playfully snapped at him as I picked him up by his ankles. "I also have you two nannies to watch over you and your sister." I raised a brow in question.

Nick nodded. "Ok, where are they?" He looked around still upside down. "Can ya put me down?" He looked up at me.

I placed him on the ground. "Natalie, Kirk." I summoned them. "This is Nick," I pulled Nick to my right side, "and you already know Mika, but these are the two that you will be tending to. I do not want them hunting; I will bring their 'food' back for them. Understood?" I told both Natalie and Kirk then looked down at Mika and Nick.

Nick pouted. "You mean that I can't hunt anymore?" He batted his eyes.

"You will stay at the compound unless you are with either myself or Natalie or Kirk. Do I make myself understood?" I used my stern voice which Nick knew that he couldn't argue with me. "Maria is pissed that I took her territory and will be back for revenge in due time. I would go crazy if I lost either of you. You need to keep each other and your nannies safe." I bent down and pulled both Mika and Nick into my arms.

Nick knew about Samuel and Jacob. "Don't worry, mama." He kissed my cheek. "I'll make sure that Mika knows everything." He smiled.

I nodded standing. "Alright, go play, but keep in sight of Natalie and Kirk." I smiled at them as I swatted them on the butt. "Don't go too far!"

They both squealed as they took off with Natalie and Kirk on their heels. I placed a barrier around the compound until we were ready to leave. It would let me know if any vampire that was not already in the compound entered it and was a threat. I tilted my head to the side and watched the newborns spar. Most of them were good at fighting, but I could tell that there were still some that needed training. I looked over the newborns and froze.

A tall dark skinned female was sparing with a male and was doing rather good keeping him from hurting her. I looked closer and gasped. It was Angela. What in the world is she doing here? The last time I saw her was in school before I graduated. I knew that she was heading to Texas for collage, but I didn't know that she had been taken. Smirking, I strolled up to her. If she was in the south and a vampire, then I knew that she would recognize me. I stopped about 5 feet from the pair and watched as Angela stiffened as she turned to look at me.

Her eyes grew wide as she stood there frozen. "Bella?" Her voice was just above a whisper. "Is that really you?"

I nodded. "Of course, who else would it be?" I tilted my head to the side. "Why don't you finish your training and I will speak to you after we head back to our compound."

Angela nodded as she turned and started sparing again. I didn't know if seeing Angela would be a good thing or bad. Whichever it is, I would make due. I was still the most feared warlord in the south and no one could hurt me any longer. I was a vampire and a damn good one at that. I had my family that I was denied for so long. Smirking, I headed to Maria's old quarters. I needed to know how she kept her own personal space because it would show a side of her that she would most likely not show to any other person.

* * *

**(Marcus' POV: On the Plane to America; Somewhere over Louisiana)**

I have been thinking about my human family since my mate was killed. I believed I knew who killed Aro's sister and my mate but Aro didn't have the proof. I sighed as I looked at the window. I could see that the light blue string attached to me was glowing brighter the closer we were to America. I could feel that whoever it was was no longer human, but I will do anything in my power to make him or her comfortable.

When Aro showed me the image of Iz the War Goddess of the South I had to admit that she looked like my human Mother, Isabel. I was turned at the age of 35, thus my mother was dead long before I was turned but the only human memory that I have was of her telling me that I would be very important one day. I shook my head as I looked over at Jane and Demetri. They were both with me in case I were to be attacked. I knew how to fight, but without my mate by my side I have no reason to fight. All my fight went out of me as I held the pile of ashes that use to be my mate.

I looked down at the ring that I had made from her ashes. It was a rare thing to do but I had heard about it and thus I had a diamond ring made with a sapphire on each side. My whole life I have tried to find a reason for my existence and I might have just found the reason. If this Iz was who I thought she was she was my niece. I did have a sister but she was kept human. I kept an eye on my human family but when they left this side of the world I lost touch.

I prayed to the Gods that I abandoned long ago that I would find my niece, Isabella Swan.

"Master?" Demetri called to me.

I turned to look at him. "Yes, Demetri?" I answered with my normal bored look. Most of the guards knew that it wasn't much of a bored look but one of pain.

"We will be landing shortly." Jane told me.

I nodded as I buckled up, not that I needed. I could only hope that I would be in time to save the last of my line. It was the only thing that brought peace to my tortured soul.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's another twist! Angela Webber is now one of the newborns in Isabella's camp! Any thoughts on what will happen with her there? We also revealed who Marcus's descendant is; Bella. Also, Peter and Charlotte are getting ready to meet up with the Major and the Cullen's and will be telling them the rest of Isabella's story! Any thoughts?!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo__**  
**_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N:**** Check out my new cover! Let me know what you think! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. **_**– **_**Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
(Jasper's POV: Peter & Charlotte's Cabin in Sequoia National Park)**

As we approached the cabin, we could clearly tell that Peter and Charlotte were there. There was smoke coming from the chimney as well as the some lights on, brightening up the dark forest around the cabin.

The front door opened as we approached the screened-in porch and he held it open for us, a goofy smile on his face. "Hiya Major... Cullen's…" He greeted us. It was clear that he was expecting us due to his freaky 'gift' that he won't admit is a gift.

"Hey Captain," I nodded to him as I walked past him and into the house with the rest of the Cullen family coming in behind me. They said their 'hello's' as well as they passed by him into the cabin.

Charlotte was in the living room on the couch. She stood as soon as we entered with a wide smile on her face. She embraced me tightly in greeting and I placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Char," I murmured.

"It's good ta see ya, Major." She said as she pulled back and smiled. "How are ya doing Carlisle, Esme? It's nice ta have y'all here.

"Thank you for having us," He smiled politely with Esme tucked into his side.

"Yes," Esme agreed. "You have a beautiful piece of property."

"Thanks," Peter grinned as he collapsed back onto the couch, pulling Charlotte down with him and tucking her under his arm.

"We've had it for decades." Charlotte told us. "It's a place that most humans don't venture to, so we're free ta be ourselves."

"I like it!" Emmett grinned. "I've picked up multiple bear trails. It's definitely my piece of Heaven."

"Well, maybe if you two don't break the house, you and Rosalie could come and stay here by yourselves for a few days." Peter grinned.

"That's really nice of you guys," Rose smiled at them. She always got along with them. It was just Alice and Edward that didn't get along with my other family.

Speaking of Alice and Edward, they were currently sitting on the loveseat together not looking all too thrilled to be here.

"Why don't y'all guys take a seat at we'll get started?" Peter suggested to the rest of us, who were politely waiting to be asked to sit before making ourselves at home.

We took a seat on the extra spots and waited patiently for the all-knowing Yoda to tell us what we need to know. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"I feel like we've just stepped in a tent and are getting ready to get our futures read." I chuckled.

Emmett snorted loudly and began to laugh with his booming laugh. "Dude! You're right!" He agreed as he put his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and got ready to hear the next portion of Isabella's life after she was changed.

* * *

**(Isabella's POV: Maria's Old Compound; Texas)**

I could hear the sound of someone approaching my tent and by their scent, I knew it was Angela. She was probably just as flabbergasted as I was about the fact that she was a newborn vampire in my army.

"Bella?" She called nervously into my quarters.

I turned to Raoul and gestured him out. "I need to talk to Angela. We'll finish our discussion later. Can you take the beginner's group out to feed? I'll take care of Angela." I smiled gratefully.

"Yes, Boss." He nodded before walking past Angela's timid form and zipping out the door.

My eyes flickered to Angela and noticed that she hand her head down and her neck bared with both of her hands in front of her as she kneeled on the floor in the most submissive position that she could get in. I sighed to myself and shook my head. If this was how Angela was acting towards me, I could only imagine what the rest of Maria's newborns would be like. They were wound way too tight. Respect is nice, but slavery is just wrong.

"You may stand, Angela." I told her and gestured to a spot on the couch in front of me. "Please, take a seat."

She rose from her position on the ground and made her way over to my sitting area, keeping her eyes on the floor the entire time before finally taking a seat on the edge of the sofa.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration as I spoke. "Angela, I'm nothing like Maria. All I require is obedience, respect and loyalty. I don't require your total submission."

She looked up hesitantly. "Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry, Mistress."

I sighed loudly. "Angela… talk with me like we used to. I want to know how you ended up here."

She relaxed slightly, though, it was clear that she was still very new. Her newborn instincts were screaming CAUTION at her in my presence and not only because of all of the crescent shaped marks that littered my body.

"Did you know about vampires the whole time that we were in Forks?" She asked in a quiet voice.

My eyes shut in resignation as I nodded. "Yes," I answered. "I learned about them from the Cullen's."

Her eyes grew wide at this news. "The Cullen's were vampires too?!" I nodded. "But what about their eyes? They aren't red? They were like a golden amber type color."

"It's because they didn't drink from humans. They fed off of animals." I explained.

Her eyes widened even further. "Is that possible?"

I nodded. "Yes, but it weakens you and you have to feed a lot more for that reason then we do. For that reason, I feed only from criminals." I stood and made my way over to the cabinet. "Speaking of… I'm sure that you're hungry?"

She nodded, her eyes clouding over with hunger and changing from red to black. I quickly tossed her a bag of blood and she tore into it immediately as she fed in a frenzy, growling the entire time like the typical newborn would.

Seeing that she was finished, she was standing in a crouch growling in hunger with blood covering the front of her clothing and around her mouth, so I tossed her another bag. She bit into it and began to suck greedily as she fed.

While she was occupied, I bit the tip off of the bottom of the bag and began to feed myself.

Once we were both done and she seemed temporarily sated, I came back over to the couch and took a seat. She followed my example immediately, straightening out her clothing in discomfiture.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Angela. All newborns your age are just as wild and feral when they feed." I reassured her.

She smiled gratefully and took the towel that I offered her as she began to clean her face before taking the spare tank top that I was holding out for her to change into.

Once she was finished, we sat in silence until I broke it with a question. "How did this happen to you, Angela?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "If I tell you, will you tell me yours and how you ended up here, as well?" She asked curiously. "I mean, you don't have to… it's just that I'm curious…"

I sighed. "I will tell you the basics, but the specifics are too painful for me to discuss right now. Will that suffice?"

She nodded, pausing to get her bearings before beginning her tale. "After graduation, as you know, I left for the Trinity University in San Antonio, Texas. I wanted to be a Surgeon, like my Mother." She smiled wistfully for a moment before continuing. "I got settled and everything was great. I finished at the top of my class before going to medical school at Bayor College of Medicine. **(A/N: Yes, these are all real schools in Texas.) **Ben had gone with me and we shared an apartment together off campus. We were going to be attending for the next eight years and by now, we had just finished our sixth. I decided to stay for the summer to take some extra courses instead of going back to Forks, but that was the decision that changed my life.

"I was on my way back across the campus grounds after pulling a few hours studying at the University's library. It was dark at really late at night, so there wasn't anyone around, not only because of the time, but because most of the students and staff went home for their summer break. It was then that I came across this handsome man." She sighed.

"But, what about Ben? I thought that you said that guys were sharing an apartment?" I asked interrupting her story momentarily.

"He had gone home for the break. He was going to be coming back the following week." She explained. I nodded in understanding and gestured for her to continue. "He wanted to take me out to get me something to eat since I hadn't eaten. I felt so special that a guy that gorgeous could find any interest in a meek little woman like myself. I didn't realize that it was all a coy to get me into the nearby alley that he claimed was a short cut to the main road where the Italian restaurant he wanted to take me to was located. He immediately shoved me up against the wall and bit into my neck, nearly draining me before injecting his venom into me. I went through the three days of fire and when I woke up, I was in the barn on the compound property where Maria was waiting for me to wake up with a human in the room. He was my first kill." She looked down sadly and it was clear that she felt ashamed.

"It's in our nature, Ang." I comforted her. "A lion does no wrong when it feeds from a gazelle. I just try not to feed from any innocent beings so that I can help the world while sustaining myself."

She shrugged. "I guess that's a good way to look at it. I would like to try that."

I smiled. "So, do you have a gift?"

She nodded. "Yes, but it's nothing spectacular like yours."

"What is it?" I pressed.

"I'm just able to manipulate my scent to blend in with the surroundings so that it's like I'm not there. I told you, it's nothing great." She murmured.

"No, Ang, that's a great gift. It comes in use for when you are scouting an area and are sneaking around." I went on to explain. "But don't worry. You gift will manifest as time goes on and will get better. Like, maybe one day you will not only be able to remove your scent but other's scents, as well. That could definitely come in handy!" I supplied.

She looked thoughtful for a minute before a slow smile began to spread on her lips. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Bella… or is it 'Iz' now?" She asked, quirking a brow in question.

"You can call me Bella for now, but I wouldn't suggest doing that when my inner vampire is out. She's a bit of a bitch." I smiled down into my lap.

"I'll keep that in mind," she smiled. "So, tell me… how did you end up like this?"

I sighed sadly before laughing into an edited version of what had happened to me from the day that I moved to Forks to the day that I jumped into the water after the battle with Victoria. I then continued to tell her about staying in the water and feeding for the first time in over a week. I didn't tell her the more painful parts, like about Samuel of about Jake. Maybe I would one day, but that day just wasn't today. I finished off by telling her about starting my army and my many victories that led me to the point where I am now. By the time that I finished, Angela was hanging off of the edge of her seat in fascination.

"Wow," she gushed. "Werewolves? Staying under water for a week? Golden-eyed vampires? Wow, Bella… you've sure lived one hell of a life!"

"You have no idea," I sighed before we were interrupted by Nitro as she rushed into my quarters.

"Boss, we have a problem!" She rushed out from the entryway.

Angela and I both stood as I approached here where she stood. "What's going on?"

"It's the Volturi, they're here…"

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! What will happen next? Sure, Marcus is with them, but Jane, Alec and them don't know that Iz is Marcus's family that he was talking about! What did you guys think of Angela's change? What about her gift? Any thoughts on what the Cullen's and Jasper will have to say when they hear the rest of Bella's story? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Also, check out our newest collaboration called ****'Rewriting My Destiny'**

**Summary:** _Isabella Swan has had flashbacks of what seemed to be another lifetime for as long as she can remember. Tired of her 'day dreaming', her mother, Renee, sends her to live with her father, Police Chief Charlie Swan in the small, rainy town of Forks in the state of Washington. There, she meets a vampire named Jasper Whitlock - the very guy who these visions seem to be centered around. He immediately recognizes her as his wife from when he was still human in the 1800's. Together, he helps her learn who she was, but more importantly, who they were together as the travel the road of romance once again..._

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N: ****IMPORTANT: In the last chapter during Angela's story, I forgot that 10 years had passed. So, I did end up changing it up a little bit, so check it out!**

**This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. **_**– **_**Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
(Bella's POV: Maria's Old Quarters; The Compound)**

I cut my eyes to Angela and saw that she was shaking. I looked back at Nitro. "Who has come?" I questioned her.

"Marcus, Jane and Demetri." Nitro answered as she cut her eyes to Angela. "Boss, it seems that the newborn is frightened." She nodded towards her.

I turned and spotted Angela crouched and hissing at the door. I stayed where I was and held my hand out to tell Nitro to stay put. "Go, bring them here." I ordered her.

"Sure thing, Boss." Nitro rushed out the door. I could tell that Angela was scared because her scent had disappeared. I placed my physical barrier us and waited until she calmed down a little bit.

"Ang, its fine." I walked towards her my posture straight. "You are not in danger nor am I."

Her head went to the side as she rose to her feet. "But I heard that the Volturi are ruthless." I could see fear in her eyes. "Maria..."

"I told you before that she is not in command of you now and I have done nothing wrong for the Volturi to show up here. I will deal with it." I narrowed my eyes as they turned darker. "Do not make me regret anything." I knew she knew what I meant.

Angela nodded, but stiffened and growled lowly as I heard the door open and four vampires come in. I lowered my head slightly raised a brow at her. She bowed her head slightly and tilted her head to the side. I nodded as I smiled before I turned with my blank face on as I saw that Marcus was looking at me with an awe look. Jane was looking at me with scorn or anger and Demetri was looking shocked. I could only guess what they were thinking.

"Thank you, Nitro. You are dismissed." I waved at her. "Take Angela with you she might need to feed again."

"Sure thing, Boss." Nitro took Angela's hand and pulled her from the tent. I could tell that she was scared for me but she had no need. I sat down and crossed my right leg over my left. I sat there and waited for them to take a seat but when none of them sat down I noticed that they were not mind readers. Of course it wouldn't work.

"Why are you here?" I asked bluntly raising a brow.

Jane crouched slightly. "Watch your tone with Master Marcus." She hissed her eyes bleeding black from red.

I smirked. "Really?" I tilted my head to the side. "And what shall you do, _Jane?_ Put me on the ground withering in pain?" I laughed as I stood and towered over her. "I think not. I took Maria out and plan on taking over the south. I have only her to deal with because I killed and burnt them all." I lowered my head but kept my eyes on hers.

"Jane, that is enough." Marcus ordered as he stepped forward. "Please forgive her. She has a bit of a temper. Would you mind?" He gestured to the seat next to me.

"Not at all." I looked from Jane to Demetri. He had yet to say a word. I raised a brow at him in question. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Demetri said as he backed up slightly.

I nodded as I turned and sat down next to Marcus. I could feel that he was trust worthy but I had no idea why. I looked deeper into his eyes and saw something that reminded me of my own; Pain. Loss. Hardships. He did not remove his eyes from me as he waved Jane and Demetri out of the room. They did not even argue with him as they backed out of the room and posted themselves outside the door. Marcus then did break eye contact as he took my hand into his. I felt a spark but it was not what I had heard the mating spark felt. I frowned as I looked at him.

"Who are you besides one of the King of the Volturi?" I asked him. "I can see the pain that reflects in your eyes." I all but whispered.

"My child, do you know of the three kings and two of their powers?" He asked in a hush tone. I nodded. "I can see that we have a very strong family bond." He looked at my hand that was flipped over. "You have lost more than your own life when you were turned."

I felt the memories flicker across my mind but blocked them back out. "Yes." I pulled my hand away from him. "I will tell you mine if you tell me yours?" I offered. It was a very rare bargain. I never had done this. It would be the first time I spoke of it other than to Nick who would tell Mika.

* * *

**(Peter's Pov: Living room at the Cabin; Sequoia National Park)**

I looked at the others that were sitting looking at me. "Well, let's begin shall we?" I looked at Alice and Eddie boy. "Do you wanna start?" I grinned when Alice cringed into Edward's side.

"If you don't mind me asking what are you talking about, Peter?" Carlisle asked with a frown on his face.

"Alice and Eddie Boy didn't think of the life that they would destroy if they went through with this plan." I looked over at them and found that Edward was looking highly pissed. "It seems that the only way for Edward ta ever take Alice as his mate was to fall in love with one of his singers first. Bella just happened to be there, but what Alice didn't foresee was the fact that Lil' Swan was the Major's mate."

Jasper's eyes started to turn black. "Hold yer horses, Major." I narrowed my eyes. "I ain't done." I then looked back at the others. "Yer Isabella did in fact die that night when she was turned. Losin' her child that she loved, along with the man that she came to care for, was the last straw at her bein' weak. I only heard a lil' bit about what happened before she arrived in the South, but from what I heard, she stayed a week under water before she fed, slaughterin' a whole boat full of sea goers." I told them shaking my head pulling Charlotte closer to me.

"Where is she now?" Esme whispered her eyes full of pain.

I sighed. "Isabella is now known as the Boss or Iz, the War Goddess." I looked at the Major. "She is even more ruthless in her killings than Maria even thought possible. There was a Warlord that had a thing for lil' boys. He had one that was only 9 and a vampire." I shivered as the memory of Nick's broken look filtered through my brain. Eddie boy hissed.

"That is awful." Edward spat. "Who did that to him?"

"A terrible Warlord named Enrique, however he was skinned and burnt layer by layer." I shivered when I remembered Iz telling me just what she did to him. I cut my eyes to the mind reader and he just stood up shaking his head.

"NO!" He yelled, his hands clenching at his side with Alice trying to calm him down. "Bella wouldn't have done that! She wouldn't have hurt anyone like what you are thinking!"

I scoffed at him as I stood and rolled up my sleeve. "Look for yerself." I told him as I held out my arm. It had been shaved, but I was able to reattach my skin. "She did it ta me for something Char done ta piss her off. She won't hurt a mated female, but she will damn near kill their mates while punishin' 'em." I raised a brow as I rolled my sleeve back down and pulled Char back to my side.

"I really didn't know what she was going ta do." Char admitted. "I had joked about havin' children when she told me ta shut up. I didn't listen and kept goin'." She bowed her head. "She did slap me, but stopped just as she reached for my throat. Peter came in and asked what happened. She took one look at me then at Peter and turned on him sayin' that she wouldn't hurt someone like she had been, but she would punish us as she saw fit."

I tightened my grip around her waist. "Iz is one tough bitch, but she is extremely loyal. If yer family, then you have no problem once ya make it in. Yet, there are rules that ya need to follow." I looked at Edward. "I'm tellin' ya this ta keep ya alive."

"What are these rules?" Carlisle tried to gain my attention.

I looked back at him. "1) Don't disrespect Iz or the Boss. 2) What she says goes, because she has her reasons. 3) Try to feed from the criminals or the weak; no innocents and NO children under the age of 17. If you follow those, then there will be no problems. Oh and if ya want ta be with her ya need to change yer diets. She don't like _'vegetarians' _it makes ya weak."

"I beg to differ." Carlisle stood. I knew this was gonna happen. "It does nothing but changes your eye color and lets you blend in better with humans."

Charlotte snickered and Jasper smirked, I on the other hand rolled my eyes. "Sorry ta hurt yer feelin's, but that isn't true. Boss girl herself tried it before she decided ta take over." I leaned back and crossed my ankles. Charlotte's legs were over one leg while she was sitting on the other. "She went for about one year as a veg then went up north. Don't know what happened up there, but she came back with red eyes."

They all looked at each other, but the Major was looking right at me. I smirked and raised an eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes and I could feel him project his curiosity. I just shook my head and started to sing a country song in Klingon. I knew that would keep the mind reader out.

"From what we found out, Victoria changed Bella, killing Jacob and her unborn son." Carlisle offered as he held onto Esme who had tears in her eyes. I could also see that Rosalie was 'tearing' up, as well.

"If ya want ta blame anyone, you should blame yer golden boy." I tilted my head towards him and _his_ mate. I could have laughed at that. "It was their plan that got Bella hurt in the first place. If y'all had gone after Victoria, Bella wouldn't be in the south causin' all kinds of trouble. I wouldn't doubt..." I then got a feeling that we needed to head south and now. "Sorry folks, but we need ta get goin'." I stood setting Charlotte on her feet.

Jasper was up in a flash. "What do you know?" His eyes were scanning my features.

"I have a feelin' that Boss Swan is gonna have some company when we get there." I told them as I walked out the door. "We need ta get there in case Maria goes back for her. Lil' Bit has decided to go up against the last Warlord around that that is the queen bitch herself."

I heard Jasper cussing up a storm as he followed after me. Charlotte and I were already running towards the South and heard the others following. I cut my eyes back and found that Eddie boy and Crazy Mary weren't following. I knew that they had something up their sleeves, but didn't want either Carlisle or Jasper to know. I smirked knowing that whatever they were planning was about to go up in flames and blow up in their faces.

* * *

**(Bella's POV: Texas; The Boss's Quarters; Maria's old Quarters)**

After I told Marcus what had happened to me from the time I was left in the woods by Edward to the time that we are sitting here now. He was quiet as he sat there listening to what I had to say. He only interrupted me once when he asked who the coven was that I was associated to before I came to the south. Marcus didn't even look shocked when I told him that it was the Cullen's. We were sitting there as Marcus thought for a moment. I could tell that he was trying to figure something out.

"I am truly sorry, child, for the life that you were given." He told me taking my hand again. "I believe that you will find your mate soon." His eyes were still full of his pain.

"Why don't you tell me why you are in so much pain?" I asked holding his hand tighter. "I know that your pain can almost over shadow mine."

Marcus nodded as he looked off into the distance. I could tell that he was looking back at the memories. "I have never spoken about this and the only ones who know what happened were there." He paused, taking a deep breath; in and out. "The Romanians had tried to take Volterra on more than one occasion. Aro, myself and Caius were out trying to search for them when I felt my heart shatter. I rushed back to the castle but was not able to make it in time to save my mate." His eyes came to mine and I saw venom welling up that would never fall. "They had chained my mate up on a cross and started the fire at the bottom. It was slow burning, but by the time I had arrived Didyme was already half burnt. I tried to put the fire out, but she told me that it was no use." He closed his eyes.

I held onto his hand. "I watched as my mate was burned alive, because of the fact that the Romanians hated what the Volturi stood for." He opened his eyes and looked into mine. "Since then, I have had nothing to keep me sane. I have tried to join my mate many times, but Aro was always nearby and able to stop me. Now, I have found something that will help my tortured soul." He leaned over and kissed me on top of the head.

"I am glad that I can be here for you, Marcus." I answered truthfully. "No one deserves the horror we had to face. You losing your mate while I lost my best friend and my child." I lowered my head trying to keep from sobbing out loud. "I pray that one day I will be happy but I know that happiness always comes with a price. Sometimes it takes what we love the most away." I looked up and saw that his eyes were full of unshedable venom.

"Sometimes that is true, but then again, things happen for a reason." Marcus smiled sadly as he pulled me into his arms.

For the first time in a long time, I cried for the child I lost and the love I lost when Victoria changed me. It helped lift a burden that I had been carrying for over 10 years. I hurt knowing the fact that I would never see Jacob, My Jacob, again or our son, Samuel. I prayed that they were in heaven watching over the other tribe members and family. I never went back to see Billy or any of the others. I couldn't. My life there was taken from me, not just by Victoria, but by Edward and the Cullen's. If it hadn't been for them I would have never been involved with the supernatural and I would have my Jacob, my sun.

"My child I will always be here for you if you need it." Marcus soothed me but rubbing my back. "Since I have found you and you are the last of any of the King's descendants, then you are the next in line if myself, Aro or Caius fall. If you would allow it, I would like to take you to Volterra to introduce you to the others. Is that alright with you, my child?"

I took a breath and nodded. "First, I must show you two young vampires that are in my care. I do know about the rule about children under the age of five that is forbidden to turn them into vampires, however the Warlords in the South have found a way past that." I stood and closed my eyes, pushing my shield out to find Kirk or Natalie. Once I found then I tapped into their minds. They needed to get used to it. I am able to do this over a long way.

'_Natalie, bring Nick and Mika to me.'_ I told her. '_There is someone I wish for them to meet. Watch yourself, because Jane and Demetri are at the door.'_

'_Um... Yes Mistress.'_ I heard Natalie reply with a shaky tone. I knew I had frightened her but she would get used to it.

I opened my eyes and found that Marcus was looking at me with a confused expression. "Forgive me, but I needed to call their Nanny to bring them. Nick and Mika are very special. Nick has a gift, but I have yet to see that Mika is anything other than a shield. What kind, I do not know." I offered shrugging. "Please call Jane and Demetri in here, because I do not wish them to upset Nick."

Marcus nodded clapping his hands. Jane and Demetri appeared before him. "Yes Master?" Jane kept her eyes on me.

"Stand behind me, but do not speak." He ordered them. "My niece has something to share before we go home."

"Of course, Master." Both Jane and Demetri answered bowing before the flitted behind us.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did everyone think? Any ideas what the Volturi will think when they see Mika and Nick? What about what happens when the Cullen's and Whitlocks get to Texas? And what do you think Eddie and Alice are planning? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**JynxxD: I find the story really interesting and I like your characters. I'm just a little confused though about the timeline...since Bella and Angela were the same age, and it's been 10 years, shouldn't Angela be at least 28 and have been well out of college by now instead of her and Ben just doing their first year?**

_That's for letting me know! I did fix that, so if you want to go and check it out, go ahead! Thanks for reading!_

**Check out my new story with casey21791!**

**Summary:** _What would happen if Charlie had another daughter that he didn't know about? Emma had bounced around in the foster system all her life & on her 18th birthday, she receives an inheritance along with the name of her father. Immediately upon her arrival, she meets him as well as her new sister and immediately takes a nose dive into the world of the supernatural. Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(Bella's POV: Texas; The Boss's Quarters; Maria's old Quarters)**

I could hear Natalie and Kirk coming with Mika and Nick. I placed a barrier around them in case Jane decided to disregard Marcus' order. They stopped at the closed door and waited for me to call to them. They knew the drill. I was with someone of higher up and they could not go barging into any room I was in.

"Come in, children." I called and heard hissing behind me.

Natalie had Mika by the hand while Kirk had Nick. I could tell that the kids were frightened, because of the stories that were told. I did not hide the truth of the Volturi from Nick, because he needed to know. I did tell him about the immortal children, but I also explained to him that I would do my best to keep him by my side. I cut my eyes to Marcus and he had a look that was bored, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Who would dare to change ones so young?" Marcus questioned in a harsh tone. I could only smirk.

"Enrique, the one who changed Nick, is dead, personally killed by my hand and was tortured for a week before he was finally ash." I held my arms out to him. Nick ran into my arms and buried his head in my neck. "I then took Mika from Maria when I won her territory however she had a teleported, which is extremely rare. I hadn't seen one before he showed up at the last minute and saved her." Mika had come over and latched onto the other side of me.

"How old were they when changed?" Marcus asked softly.

"Nick was 9 and Mika 12." I told him. "I was afraid that they would be killed, because of their changed age."

Marcus sighed. "While we did not place a restriction on any child older than 8, we did tell them that it was wrong and looked down upon." He looked from Nick to Mika. "Though, Mika would have been kept alive for her power like Jane, who was only 15. Nick would have been watched and made sure that he could keep the secret. If he was smart and old enough mentally then we would have let him live if not he would have been killed. Painlessly, but still put to death." His eyes were saddened. He then looked at Natalie and Kirk. "You are the ones who watch over them?"

Natalie and Kirk nodded. "Yes sir." Kirk smiled hugging Natalie to his side. "We were just at the end of our newborn year when the Goddess came and took over Maria's camp. I was worried that we would be killed not only because we were past our year mark but because we are mates."

"I see that you have a strong bond with each other." Marcus nodded. "You keep them after their year mark?" His eyes were questioning.

I nodded. "I do, because I can see the potential of their abilities other than fighting." I looked at Natalie and Kirk. "Most would see a mated couple that was past their year mark like Kirk said, however I have two vampire children that are in need of 24 hour care and they do not sleep. Thus, I knew that Natalie and Kirk would watch over Nick and Mika as their own, because I saved them not only from death, but an unimaginable existence."

Marcus looked from Natalie and Kirk then back to Nick and Mika. "I can tell that you care a great deal, thus I will let you stay with Bella, however if you do anything that puts us as a race in danger, then I will have to take your life." He looked serious. "Do you understand?"

Nick and Mika nodded. "We understand." Mika answered as she smiled up at him. "Mom, can we go play now?" She looked up at me and batted her eyes.

"Of course, dears." I told them both as I kissed the top of their heads. Natalie and Kirk took their hands and lead them out the door and I heard the kids take off running with Natalie and Kirk on their tails. I looked back at my 'uncle'. "So, they are safe?"

Marcus nodded. "As long as they do no wrong and you keep them in line, that way they do not expose us then they will be safe." He stopped for a moment and then smiled. "Your mate is coming here and you will not to be too thrilled at who is with him." I couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know this?" I asked him.

"It is my gift, young one." He just replied as he stood. "Would you care to join me on a hunting trip?"

I stood. "I would love to but I must confess that I only hunt criminals." I told him before we left.

"That is fine." Marcus told me as he let me take the lead. "I do that as well when I am out. At the palace we have our food brought."

I nodded in understanding. Sometimes you can't be too picky on who you feed from. I had to learn that the hard way. But that is my burden alone to share and no one else's.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV: Just outside Texas – 200 miles from Maria's old Compound)**

Peter, Charlotte, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and myself were all looking for our pray. From what Peter said we could not show up with golden eyes or Bella would throw us out. I could feel anger, fear and worry from Esme and Carlisle but from Emmett and Rosalie I was feeling happiness as if they were happy to be breaking their diet. I decided to keep that little tidbit to myself. Peter and Charlotte had taken Emmett and Rosalie while I took Carlisle and Esme for their first human hunt. It would change their eyes instantly, because of the effect that human blood has on us. While Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie don't truly understand the taste of human blood Edward, Alice and myself do.

"Are you sure that we need to do this, Jasper?" Carlisle asked looking around hugging Esme to his side. I could feel his worry. I could also feel a small amount of curiosity coming from him.

"If ya want ta see Bella, then ya need ta." I told them waiting in a dark alley way not to far from a bar. I could hear a couple of trouble makers all the way out here. "There is two gangsters that are gonna be comin' out soon. That will be yer meals." I looked at them. "They have impure emotions such as lust and rage."

Esme listened then stiffened as she heard one of the guys hit one of the waitresses. Carlisle held onto her because the man drew blood. Esme has never been around someone that had been bleeding a lot before. "Hold onta her, Carlisle." I told him. "They're on their way out." I could only smirk as I felt both the 'Pure' Doctor and his wives blood lust sky rocketed. I kept my snide remarks to myself at the moment. I saw a hooker walking down the street not too far from where I was standing. I smirked as I rushed to her side and drug her back into the dark alley.

I said nothing as I sunk my teeth into her throat and drained her. As soon as I felt the feelings of panic, pain and guilt I replaced them with lust and peacefulness. I knew that I should have done this a long time ago but I was in heaven as I tasted the blood flowing down my throat. It had been too long since I last fed from the source of our food; the blood of humans was like ambrosia to the Greek Gods.

As soon as the girl was drained I dropped her body in a dumpster and lite it on fire. I rushed back to where I left Carlisle and Esme and found that both of them and a small amount of blood on their clothing, mainly on the shirts. I could see their eyes bright red from being fed correctly.

"Here," I said tossing then a couple of shirts. I had brought a small bag with a couple of spare clothing.

"Thank you, Son." Carlisle said as he handed a shirt to Esme.

I turned my back to them that way Esme could change without feeling embarrassed. Once I heard that Esme was done along with Carlisle I turned back around and smiled they looked like real vampires now with red eyes and all. I nodded picking up the bag. I didn't need to change because I was cleaner than both of them.

"How do ya feel?" I asked raising a brow. "Are ya feeling any different?" I couldn't help but look smug.

Carlisle sighed. "It seems that Peter was correct." He pulled Esme to his side. "I feel much stronger and I am not as thirsty as I was and I can tell that Esme looks better." He kissed Esme head.

"Told ya so." Peter said jumping down between us with Rosalie, Charlotte and Emmett. "Y'all ready?" He looked from me to the Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle nodded looking at his son and daughter, Emmett and Rosalie. "Yes we are ready." He smiled seeing that they were living unnaturally but he just couldn't see the point in killing human life if there was no need.

"My knower says we need ta go to Maria's compound." Peter told me as he hugged Charlotte to his side. "I think what we need will be there."

I nodded to the others as I ran towards the compound. I could feel a pull in my chest as we neared the part of Maria's territory. I didn't know why but I was not only following Peter's advice to head to Maria's territory to see if Bella had already taken it but also to see who the pull in my chest was pulling me to. I could tell that we would be there shortly because of the scents that were mixing with Maria's older scent. They were placing their scents around the edges. From what I could smell, Isabella has the entire south, other than Maria. If she has Maria's compound that means that the bitch is dead or she escaped somehow.

"What should we expect when we arrive?" I called to Peter.

Peter shrugged. "I think that Lil' Bit has gone ta feed, but don't be surprise when we see some higher ups there." He cut his eyes to me and shot me a knowing look.

"What do ya know, fucker?" I growled. "I know yer hidin' somethin'."

Peter looked worried for a few seconds and I felt guilt and nervousness. "If I know the Boss she will more than likely want ta fight each and every one of ya."

"Oh, hell yeah!" Emmett hollered. "I get to spar with my little sister." He had a big smile on his face and was radiating excitement but I was feeling nervousness again from Peter and Charlotte.

Peter swallowed. "That's another thing I wanna tell ya about before we get there." He looked at Carlisle and Esme. "Yer _Bella_ is long dead, but this is the Boss or War Goddess and she is one mean bitch. I will be speakin', but y'all are not ta open yer mouth."

I couldn't help but snarl. "Really?" I stopped and looked at him. "I'm ta keep my mouth shut and let ya speak for me." I dropped my head and looked at him.

Peter dropped to his knees with his head bowed and to the side. "Y'all don't know Bella like I do." He tried to explain. "She is full of hate and vengeance."

Carlisle and Esme looked worried and their confusion was through the roof, if there had been one. Emmett and Rosalie were worried but feeling guilty because of the fact that they didn't wish to leave Bella.

"Fine." I sneered. "I'll let ya talk for me. However, if she says somethin' I don't like I'm gonna speak. Now, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh! Any thought on what is going to happen next when the Cullen's meet the new Bella? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them on my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
(Bella's POV: Outskirts of Huston and 30 miles from the Compound; Texas)**

I had just finished feeding and was waiting for Marcus when the wind shifted and I caught the scent that I hated most of all; Maria. Snarling, I turned and found that Marcus was behind me with a frown on his face. I sniffed the air again and found that it vanished. I knew that my eyes were black, because I could smell the fear coming from Marcus. Iz was close to the surface and trying to take over. However, there were things that I needed to take care of before anything else mattered. I needed to see if Mika and Nick were alright.

"We're heading back to the compound." I told him in a stern tone. "I have a bad feeling that something is coming other than my mate or Maria."

I wasn't surprised that he only nodded and followed after me as I took off heading to the compound. I needed to see that my children were alright, because if they weren't there would be hell to pay. Snarling, I kept my mental shield pushed as far as it would go, because I needed to see if there were any threats that were out there far enough away that I was unable to see or feel them with my senses. I was shocked when I found Sai and Faia not 10 miles from where we had been.

"What are you doing out here?" I snapped stopping in front of both of them. "You both are to guard the compound, not be out here alone when I am gone." Iz was pulling me back, trying to get me to give control over to her, but I still refused.

Sai stepped in front of Faia. "We smelled Maria on the wind as well as seven other scents that were coming this way." She explained. "Nitro, Sadie, Raoul, Jane and Demetri are still at the compound and Natalie and Kirk keeping Nick and Mika in their rooms."

I eased a little until I was hit with a scent I had only smelled faintly when I had returned to Forks for a brief time to rid the world of my sire. It was the Cullen's and also Peter and Charlotte. I snarled as I rushed back, leaving the others behind. I would kill any of them if they tried to touch my children or my army. I knew that Jasper would be with them and I could only laugh at the thought of Maria's Major arriving back in the South. I would soon show him that I was stronger than he was, because I didn't starve myself by gorging on animal blood.

I could tell that Raoul had everyone on high alert, because there was a physical barrier that I passed through. Mika had placed a barrier around the compound just as I had done, however her shield/barrier allowed her family in where mine could keep anyone out. I didn't stop to speak to Raoul or the others as I rushed to the room where I could feel my children. Since I was able to really feel how I felt when I lost Samuel, I finally understood that I needed to keep these children safe, because I was their last hope.

I pushed the door open and was jumped by two small vampires. Mika and Nick were shaking as they clung to me. I looked at Natalie and found that she had two bite marks and it looked as though her arm had been taken off.

"Are you alright?" I asked Kirk and Natalie.

Natalie nodded as she stood, but faltered. If I had not been a vampire, I would have missed it. "Maria sent a newborn to try to find out if you had taken her compound like she thought." Natalie winced. "He came after Mika first, but, I was able to deal with him quickly. However, there had been another newborn and he was able to get his hands on Nick." She dropped her eyes. Kirk stood in front of her.

"Finish telling me what happened, then I will decide what to do." I ordered them.

I would not jump the gun, so to speak, because one newborn was able to lay their hands on my children. While I would love to punish Kirk for his mate's faults, it looked as though both Nick and Mika were fine.

Kirk nodded. "As soon as I noticed that a newborn had grabbed Nick, I lunged and took him down. Natalie went to grab him, but the newborn turned and bit into arm and ripped it off." He pulled Natalie closer to his back for protection. "I ripped him off, tore him to pieces and burned him as soon as I noticed. Both the children are fine however, Natalie needs to feed."

I could see that Kirk was correct. "I thank you both for keeping them safe." I placed both Nick and Mika on the ground. Somehow, they managed to climb up into my arms. I then went over to the tall cabinet that I found and opened it, pulling out four thermoses. "I found these and believe that it will help you heal. I also wish for you to stay with Mika and Nick until I come for them." I handed the thermoses to Kirk. "If you need more, just help yourself."

"Thank you, Boss." Natalie whispered behind Kirk.

I smiled and turned to leave. "You did your job, thus I have nothing to be upset about. Yes, one newborn was able to grab Nick, but he is fine and you took a bite for him." I looked over my shoulder. "I knew that you were the right ones to pick to tend to them. I must deal with some visitors now. Keep Mika and Nick in the room. Feed them, there should be enough thermoses in the cabinet."

Kirk and Natalie nodded as I walked out the door. I could tell that Mika and Nick were happy, because I could smell the sweetness in the air. I found that I didn't need to be like Jasper to tell anyone's emotions. It was all in how they smelled. Happy is their clean scent or original scent. Fear makes their scent have a bitter taste and anger or rage has a spiciness to it. Aroused is the best, though; the scent of either male or female grows muskier the more aroused they became.

As I walked down the hallway, I could hear yelling and screaming. I could only guess who it is that was yelling. I was able to see that Edward and Alice had arrived, however, there was someone there that I did not wish to see; Sam. What was he doing here? Had they brought him here, in the middle of the South and in the middle of MY ARMY? If so, they really must have a death wish for bringing him here.

I snarled as I made my way out to where Raoul, Faia, Jane, Demetri, Marcus and Sai were all standing. I spotted Nitro a little ways away in case I needed her. I smirked as I narrowed my eyes and went to Marcus' side.

I also saw that Peter and Charlotte were all kneeling with their heads to the side. "I should kill you both for your betrayal." I hissed, my eyes darkening as I fought Iz for control. "Did I not tell you that if any of the Cullen's showed up, I would kill each and every one of them?" My briefly eyes darted across the group of Cullen's; Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett then to Edward and Alice. I was surprised to see that they all had red eyes, though, I had a feeling that Peter may have something to do with that. I knew that it was all for show than an actual life style choice. That might not be the case for the Major, but I couldn't be sure.

And then finally, my eyes flickered and landed on the final member of the group, Sam.

"Why are you here, Sam?" I snapped my eyes on Edward and Alice. "Your territory is up North and I vowed never to set foot on Forks soil again, unless needed."

"You also promised to stop this life." His eyes hardened. "Did you not agree to that?"

I hissed as I crouched down, my eyes darkening as I kept Iz under lock and key. She was just waiting for me to slip and take over. "What I do now is none of your concern. I killed Victoria for you, almost killing myself in the process. I am sorry that I killed someone from the Rez, but she shouldn't have followed. She was not a wolf or an imprintee. You knew that I was still young and not used to the _Cullen's_ Diet. It was your fault that Sue was killed. I know that Leah doesn't want to see me, but it is not my fault that you called on me."

I could see that Alice was trying to search her future. However, it was near the end along with Eddie Boy.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come." His tone was harsh. "When the Cullen's came around asking about you, I thought I would come down here myself and warn you, but I had run across them in New Mexico on the way." He glared at the Cullen's before looking back towards me. "We all still care for you, Bella, even though you are a leech." He spat as he turned and ran. I nodded for Nitro to follow him and make sure he would arrive in Forks unharmed. Nitro smirked as she took off after him. I then turned my eyes to Edward and Alice.

"Bella?" Edward said taking a step forward however Alice grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't Edward." She warned. "She's not Bella anymore."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Really?" I tilted my head to the right. "And here I thought you wanted to rekindle the relationship between us Eddie Boy." I took a step forward. Iz was still trying to get through. I wanted to play a little while before I let her out to kill the one thing that ruined my life and everyone else's that came into contact to me.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV: Watching Bella)**

I felt guilt flare in Edward before he pushed it down. "I'm sorry Bella, but we didn't know what happened." He tried to touch her hand.

However, Bella didn't like that fact that he tried to touch her because she grabbed him around the wrist and flipped them around where his back was to her chest and she had his right arm twisted around him while her free hand was at his throat ready to tear it out. I snarled and moved forward slightly, but I was stopped when Peter grabbed my arm while shaking his head.

"You don't know what sorry truly means." Bella hissed in his ear. "I will tell you this, then. I'm sorry too." She snarled as she kicked him square in the back, ripping his entire arm off as he went forward. Alice was able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Bella, you need to stop this." Carlisle tried to scold her like a child. I would have laughed if I hadn't seen the look that flickered in her eyes as she slowly turned towards him.

"I don't know who this 'Bella' is, Veg." She hissed as she slowly stalked towards him. "But she is long and dead. My name to you is Goddess or Boss. None of you are entitled to speak to me unless I will it and I don't. None of you have the right to say shit about what the fuck happens to me, because you lost that right when I was left in the Fucking Forest!" Her pupils were completely back. I felt the shift in her emotions this time.

Peter decided that it was time he intervened, because he rushed forward, but was caught mid jump by the throat. "Did I tell you to move, Captain?" Her voice was eerily calm. "I am the ruler of the South and NONE of you can do anything about it." Her eyes racked over each and every one of us.

I could feel the worry from Marcus and the familiar love, almost like they truly were family. His eyes were darting to me back to Bella. I was finally able to catch his eyes. He looked deep into mind and smiled then looked back to Bella. It was then that I finally felt the pull hit me full force. I didn't know if Bella felt it, but I had a feeling that this was not Bella any longer.

This was the true War Goddess of the South, Iz.

I could feel the Major in the back of my mind rattle his cage wanting out to take what was his. But if I knew anything, she would not let it be easy. I smirked as I decided to let him come forward and take over. If Iz was out, I believe it was time for the Major to make his presence known in the South where he had been 'born' and once reigned.

* * *

**(The Major's POV)**

It felt wonderful to be out and about after all those years that the damn pixie had Jasper lock me up in the back of his mind and keep me there. Even now, he was afraid of what I could do, because he didn't want to lose himself again. I, however, knew that this is what we would need to get our mate. Yes, Our Mate. Miss Isabella Marie Swan. That pussy may not have known until recently, but I have known since the birthday party that finally shed some light. While we were at the ballet studio I could smell her scent slightly but James venom was covering her scent.

I could smell her true scent as a vampire and I could see why the Golden Boy didn't want her changed. She would rip his balls off and dance around the pyre as they burned. I saw that my beautiful mate had my Captain by the throat and was spouting nonsense about nobody able to beat her. I had to laugh out loud at this because the fact is the male is dominant in the mating and if she thought she would take that position then I would love to show her.

"Do you think something is funny, _Major_?" She sneered as she threw Peter over to Charlotte and turned her back on Alice and Edward. "Do I amuse you?" She hissed her eye blackening even further.

I could see everyone moving away from us, but I didn't fear this woman because all she needed was a male to put her in her place. I could hear Jasper in the back of my mind telling me that he should kick my ass but I know he can't because we are the same. I just tilted my head to the side and blinked a couple of times looking at her dumb founded. I could tell that it was only pissing her off even more. I could hear Peter shifting from one foot to the other.

"I just think it's cute that my mate thinks she can run thing's 'round here." I looked at her I could tell that my eyes were getting darker. The rage that was building beneath the surface was large.

"Your mate?" She hissed as she crouched. "You think I am your mate?"

I nodded waiting for her to attack. She just snarled loudly as she rushed forward. I knew that she would try to get behind me, thus, I jumped over her as she lunged. As I landed on the ground, I turned around to keep my eyes on her. I crouched and lunged towards her. I caught her off guard as I tackled her to the ground. However, as soon as I went to grab her arm, I felt myself being propelled backwards. I snarled as I flipped around and landed in a crouch ready to attack.

"He is your mate." Marcus stepped forward looking at Iz.

She turned her back to me and looked at him through narrowed eyes. "You knew." She hissed accusingly. "You knew that it was Jasper, but you didn't say anything." She tensed as I caught another four scents that were coming from the main house.

Just then two young vampires came running out and up to Iz. "MOMMA!" The boy and girl screamed as they launched themselves into her arms. There were two newborns running behind them.

"Momma don't," The boy whimpered as he looked into her eyes. "I know what you think, but it won't." I could feel another shift in Bella's emotions and noticed that her eyes were bright red again.

Seeing that Bella was back I let Jasper come back, because I was the one for fighting not caring. I had no idea how to do something like that. I felt the motherly love that she felt for them before I went back into the cage and let Jasper take over. I closed our eyes to make sure that they knew I was receding.

* * *

**A/N: The first reunion… any ideas on what will happen next? Will Edward and Alice have anything to say? What about the rest of the Cullen's? Will Bella give in to the mating bond? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N:**** Check out my new cover! Let me know what you think! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
(Bella's POV)**

I knew that Iz did not want the children to see us like this, thus her receding and letting me take over. Looking down at my children, I hardened my eyes.

"What did I tell you both?" I glanced up at Kirk and Natalie. Kirk stepped in front of Natalie. He knew that they were in trouble.

"I could tell that you were upset." Nick looked up at me with venom filled eyes. I could tell that he was rather upset. The air had a sour smell to it. "I know that you need to talk about what happened and then forgive yourself."

I couldn't help, but stiffen and close my eyes, clenching my teeth together. I stood and looked over at Sai and Faia. "Take them to their rooms. I will speak to them later."

Neither one of them spoke as they picked them up and took Mika and Nick back to their rooms. Natalie and Kirk were standing in front of me shaking. I narrowed my eyes as I used my speed and was in front of them before they could even blink. Kirk froze and tightened his grip on Natalie. I raised my brow and kept my eyes locked on him.

"Captain, Lieutenant, separate the two of them." I waited but neither Charlotte nor Peter moved. "Now!" I yelled.

Peter grabbed Kirk while Natalie was grabbed by Charlotte. I tilted my head to the side and looked at Charlotte. "Take her to the room. She needs to see what happens when either of them betrays me and it will serve as a reminder for both of you." I snapped as I looked at Kirk. "You are rather lucky that I only punish the male in the relationship. Or both of you would be on the wall."

I nodded to Peter and turned to the others. "I would love for you to witness just how I punish those who betray me. If you will follow me," I smiled evilly as I turned and headed to my punishment room. Very soon, the Cullen's will know just how dangerous I truly am. When they left me they took my whole world and now I will take two of theirs. However I would make them watch as I discipline Kirk because they knew not to let the children leave the room. If I was in a battle then the kids would have been hurt.

* * *

I slammed the doors open and found that Charlotte had Natalie standing off to the side while Peter chained Kirk to the wall that had chains hanging from the ceiling. Both of their eyes were down but Natalie was looking at Kirk. I walked over to the wall and looked at the toys that Maria had present. I see a lot that I would never use, but some that I would like to take with me.

Picking up the cat of nine, I walked over and licked the tips of each ones. I stood behind him as I readied myself. I knew that the others behind me would rather not be here but if they leaved I would bring them back and make them watch as it is their mate on the wall.

"I ordered you to keep my children in their rooms until I came to them, did I not?" I spoke to him sternly reading the whip. "Do you know why you are being punished?"

Kirk didn't say anything, but nodded his answer. "10 lashes, you will count each one. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Goddess," Kirk told me tensing up with his head bowed.

I smirked as I drew back and let the whip fly. "One," Kirk said loudly. I could see out of the corner of my eyes that the Cullen's were looking on horrified.

I let the whip go again. "Two."

**(Crack)** "Three."

**(Crack)** "Four."

**(Crack)** "Five."

**(Crack)** "Six."

**(Crack)** "Seven."

**(Crack)** "Eight."

**(Crack)** "Nine."

I took a breath and then let the whip flip forward once more.

"Ten." Kirk whispered as he sagged again the chains holding him up.

I walked over and laid the whip down as I turned to Peter nodding. He rushed to Kirks side and unchained him. I nodded to Charlotte as she let Natalie go as she rushed to his side. I looked over at the Cullen's and found the only one who didn't look sickened was Jasper. I raised a brow as I locked eyes with Edward.

"I can see that you have something to say." I said in an ominous tone.

Edward stepped forward holding his arm that I had ripped off. "Why are you doing this?" He asked his anger rising. "Is it to get back at me?"

I couldn't help, but laugh in his face. "Get back at you?!" I cried as I lunged and pinned him to the wall on the other side of the room. "If I wished to get back at you, I would kill that pixie-bitch that you call a mate. Then, I would fillet you while I burn each layer of your skin. Of course, being a vampire, if I leave you to long, I will have to start it all over again, because we grow the skin back if it's burnt." I couldn't help the evil chuckle that escaped me.

"You're a monster!" He gasped his eyes wide in fear.

I shook my head. "Only to you am I a monster, yet it was you that told me that you were the monster." I threw him into another wall. "If I was a monster, I would make a human fall in love with me then throw them away like a toy that was broken and no longer interested me. They would be left with no one to confide in and filled with nightmares every time they closed their eyes. I would take everyone that they cared about with me, so the pain would be that much worse. That would what a monster would do, however, I'm not like you. I fell in love and had my entire life ripped from me in a split second. How would you feel if I took away everything you loved?"

I looked over and found Alice shaking in the corner. Narrowing my eyes, I brought her forward with my shield. Her eyes were wide as she moved without her doing so.

"You need to stop this, Isabella." Carlisle said sternly to me as he stepped forward.

"I don't think I do." I looked at Marcus when Alice was in front of me. "What is the punishment for leaving a human in the world that knows of our kind?"

"It is death." He said as his eyes moved over Carlisle and Esme. "She is correct. I could have you all killed for leaving her human with the knowledge of vampires. She could have easily destroyed everything we ever worked for."

I turned back to Edward. "Then I shall carry it out, because this is my side of the world." I smirked as I lowered my head. "The Volturi may rule over the vampire world, but I rule over the South because they have no knowledge of how things work over here."

I whipped my hand out and grabbed Alice by the throat. "You both are sentenced to death because of the fact you left a threat to our world out there." My eyes darkening as I felt Iz trying to come forward. "You both are guilty."

I didn't waste any time as I ripped Alice's head off and threw it into the fire that was built in a barrel. I then shredded what was left her of Alice then turned my eyes to Edward. His eyes were black and feral. I could only smirk as I lunged and ripped his arm off that I had ripped off not to long ago. I threw it into the fire then turned back to see him trying to get to me. He wanted to fight me. I straightened and held out my hand waving him forward. Edward didn't waste any time lunging at me. I was able to move out of the way and grab him by the back of his shirt and flung him backwards into a set of racks that had both blood and venom stained on it.

"Do you really think you can take me?" I smirked as I moved around him in a half circle. "No one can take me, least of all pansy ass animal drinkers who pose with their fake red eyes." My anger was through the roof.

I couldn't hold back any longer as I pushed Edward to the wall with my shield. I watched as his skin cracked under the pressure of my physical shield. I could hear others behind me but my gaze was locked on Edward's as I pushed him into the wall and into dust. I smirked as I drew my shield back to me and turned to look at the enraged faces of Carlisle and Esme. I raised a brow as I tilted my head to the side. Peter and Charlotte were standing in front of Kirk and Natalie. Emmett was standing in front of Rosalie while I smelled the fear coming from her. The only one that wasn't afraid of me was Jasper.

"Sai, get in here and clean this up. I need to see the children." I called to her knowing she would hear me.

I didn't spare anyone of them a glance as I walked past them all and headed to the kids room. Marcus and Jane were following me because I knew that my uncle would need to speak with me and I guessed that Demetri was back there taking care of Esme and Carlisle. I didn't care what happened to them because they were the Volturi's problem now.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV: In the Punishment Room in Maria's Compound; Texas)**

I could feel the shock in the air as we all stood there after we watched Bella take out both Edward and lice. Carlisle was feeling remorse along with some other emotions. Esme was grief stricken as Rosalie and Emmett were just shocked at what happened. Never before had I seen someone do this in front of anyone. I cut my eyes to Peter and found that he was making sure that Kirk was alright.

"Um..." Emmett tried to break the awkward silence. "That was..." He couldn't find the word for it.

"Shocking," Carlisle injected as he walked over to where Kirk was sitting. "Are you ok?" He asked looking at Kirks back.

Kirk nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." He smiled taking Natalie's hand. "If we were with Maria, it would have been worse. She would have taken a limb or killed one of us and Natalie wouldn't have been allowed to skip out on the punishment, but with Boss, she just disciplined me instead of taking her anger out on her."

I nodded. "Maria hated having mated couples in her ranks, because they wouldn't fight if the other was killed. Not to mention, during a battle, they would be too focused on how the other one was doing than what was going on around them." I looked around the room was the exact same from when I was with her. "Why did Bella show us his punishment?" I looked at Peter.

"She wanted ya ta know that she was no longer the scared lil' human girl that y'all left," Peter handed Kirk a bag of blood. "From what I know, it will take a lot for ya ta get on the Boss's good side."

I wondered why Bella was like this. When the kids showed up she locked her monster away, but was still in command. Shaking my head, I looked at the fire where Edward and Alice were burning. I truly had no clue what to feel. In a way, I felt bad for what happened, however, in some ways I was relieved. I would never have to worry about Alice seeing my future or Edward reading my mind.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? What will it take for the rest of the Cullen's to get back onto Bella's good side? Any ideas on what will happen next? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: Check out my new cover! Let me know what you think! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
(Sebastian's POV)**

I watched from the shadows as the rest of the veggie coven left through the entrance to the punishment chambers.

I couldn't help but snarl to myself. This little bitch thinks that she can take Mistress Maria's place? I don't think so. My sire is the only one who deserves to rule the south and I will do what needs to be done in order to see that this happens.

Maria… my love.

The second that I had awakened from the fire three weeks ago, she had taken my heart as well as my eternal servitude. I had begged her to allow me to accompany her and the army on the battle against the Goddess of War and her armed forces. But she had blown me off, telling me that I was too young and did not have a handle on my fight training yet.

So, you can imagine my disappointment when the Mistress only came back with Christopher, the teleporter, grabbed a few things from her quarters and teleported out of there. But I have a plan that will give my Mistress a chance to regain her territory back as well as the entire south.

I slipped out of the shadows and moved over to the two piles of ashes that used to be the mind reader and the future seer before reaching into my robe and placing two jaws that I had stolen earlier from the storage area. Then, I moved over to the cabinets and pulled out a dustpan and broom and flashed back over next to the two piles before scooping their ashes into the two jars. I sealed the lid on top of the jars and hid them in my nap sack as I slid back into the shadows once again.

* * *

**(Christopher's POV)**

I watched as the Mistress paced back and forth in our grimy little motel room. She was stressing over the fact that she had lost her territory and had no chance of getting it back without some extra help from a lot of very strong and powerful vampires.

It was then that my cell phone began to ring and I picked it up before looking down at the caller I.D. before answering it.

"Sebastian… how are things under the Goddess of War's new rule?" I mocked him, throwing a smirk towards Maria as she whipped her head in my direction.

"_Like you really care,"_ he sneered. He has always been jealous of the close relationship that I had with Maria. He had an obsession with her, though he didn't understand that it just wasn't going to happen. The Mistress had many lovers and wasn't the type to just settle down with one person, male or female. _"I need you to come and teleport here to pick me up."_

"Why should I risk my hide just to go and get you?" I snorted.

"_Because I have a plan to help put the Mistress back on top,"_ He reasoned and I could practically hear him grinning through the phone.

"Give me that!" The Mistress snapped as she strode over and ripped the phone out of my palm and put it up to her ear. "Sebastian, _mi querido_ **(my dear)** _¿Qué tienes__para mí?_ **(What do you have for me?)**

"_In order to tell you, I have to show you, Mistress."_ He insisted. _"So, Christopher will have to come and pick me up just outside of the compound."_

"He won't be discovered by the Goddess, will he?" She sneered. "I can't afford to have her take anything more from me than she already has. That little _puta_ **(bitch)** will pay, if I have anything to say about it."

"_And it is my intention to help you with that to the best of my ability."_ He vowed as he sucked up to her. _"I have something here that I think will turn this entire mess in your favor by giving you a very high advantage."_

A sadistic grin began to stretch over the Mistresses face as she thought about this. _"__Voy a enviar__Christopher__venir__a recogerlo__tan pronto__como sea posible.__Creo__que va a__ser__vale la pena el__riesgo__si es que__de un plan__maestro__."_** (I will send Christopher to come and pick you up as soon as possible. I think that it will be worth the risk if it is that masterful of a plan.)** She told him as she threw a look in my direction. _"__fuera__del compuesto en__unos diez__minutos, y__él estará allí__para que lo recoja__, y os traeré __aquí__para que podamos__pasar__todo junto." _**(Be outside of the compound in about ten minutes and he will be there to pick you up and bring you back here so that we can go over everything together.)** She paused for a momento before snarling into the speaker of my phone. _"No me falles__consiguiéndose__o__Christopher__atrapado,__porque si lo haces__, la Diosa __será__el menor de tus__preocupaciones."_**( Don't fail me by getting yourself or Christopher caught, because if you do, the Goddess will be the least of your concerns.)** She warned him before slamming the phone shut and turning to me. "Well? You heard me! Go get him!"

"Yes, Mistress," I nodded respectfully before teleporting out of the room.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

I followed the rest of my family out of the building an into the Texas sun, allowing the sun to shine down on me and send sparkles in thousands of directions.

"Jasper?" I heard a voice calling me to my left and immediately turned to see Marcus Volturi. I had to admit that it was kind of surreal to see him here in the South as his body guards trailed him from a few feet away in order to ensure his safety.

"Hello Marcus," I nodded politely as he approached me. "How can I help you?"

"Actually," he said as he put a hand on my shoulder and began to walk with me. "I would like to talk to you. Would you mind coming on a walk with me?"

"Sure," I shrugged as I stayed in pace with him. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I would like to talk to you about Isabella," he began.

My spirits plummeted as I thought of how much my mate hated me because of what happened ten years ago. "Oh," I sighed.

"Do not worry," he told me as he patted my arm. "Isabella will not be able to fight the mating call for long. Sooner or later, her instincts will take over and she will complete the mating."

"But that's not that part that I'm worried about," I objected in a dejected tone. "I don't want her just to give in to her mating instincts. I want her to have that emotional connection with me as well. I hate that fact that she is so angry with me."

He sighed. "Listen, Jasper. I haven't known Isabella long, but from what I can see, she is very much like my sister. She had a tough exterior, but a very soft and forgiving inside. It may take time, but things will get better, you will see.

I gave the wise King a small smile. "I hope so. I really do."

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh! What do you think that Christopher is going to do with Alice and Edward's ashes? What is his plan to help Maria gain her territory back? Will Bella forgive the Cullen's? I'm sorry that this was so short! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: Check out my new cover! Let me know what you think! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**(Isabella's POV: Texas)**

I took a detour to the feeding barn that I knew Maria kept. I had smelled humans on the premises, however, there were more than the 20 that Raoul found.

As I exited the house, I took a breathe of clean air. Even though I didn't need it, it felt good to get some fresh air.

When the burning in the back of my throat started to rise, I quickly made my way over to the barn. I entered quickly and quietly as to not to scare the humans. I could only shake my head as I found more females than males. They were all between the ages of 14 to 30.

I could see four males in the room. Their ages looked to be about 16, 19, 20 and 50. I was shocked when I spotted him. Then I saw that he had a broke leg.

I quickly made my way over to him and knelt down in front of him. "What happened?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"We were ambushed," He started to shake. "You are going to kill us?" His eyes went around the room.

I sighed standing. "Unfortunately, yes, I will have to." I told him opening my eyes that were pitch black. "However, I will make it painless." I promised in a whisper where no human could hear.

I quickly snapped the mans neck and latched my mouth to his. I had placed a barrier between me and my meal and the other humans in the room. They did not need to see him killed this way.

Even when I did feed, I showed some remorse. Not much, but some.

After I drained him, I quickly dug a hole and then placed the body in and buried him where he had been laying. I then stood and brushed of my clothing before I looked down and smiled - not one drop of blood on my outfit. I could only imagine how Jasper got the good Doctor to drink from a human.

Shaking my head, I pulled my shield back and walked out the door leaving the other humans in a state of shock as I made my way to where Faia and Nitro were.

As I entered, they stood and looked at me. I raised a brow, looking from them to Mika and Nick. They were sitting still with their heads down. I knew that something was going on for them to be this quiet, so I looked back and raised a brow at them in question. They had better answer me, because they would not like to cross me at the moment.

Faia stepped forward as she lowered her eyes and tilted her head to the side, bearing her neck as she revealed her sire's bite, showing where I had changed her. "We have a problem, Boss." She told me in a calm voice that I hear quiver slightly behind her facade.

"And what would that be?" I hissed, Iz fighting for control. I could tell that she was just as pissed at I was.

"The ashes of the mind reader and the seer are missing." She whispered trying to kept still. I knew then that the children knew I would be pissed and they would need to stay still.

I could feel Iz taking over and this time, I would not hold back in my discipline.

**(Iz's POV)**

"You do know what you did right?" I hissed, my eyes darkening. I could hear foot falls coming down the hall towards the room. I could literally smell the worry coming off who ever it was.

Faia nodded as she bowed her head. "I let them get away and for that I must be punished." She cringed.

I grinned when I felt that Jasper, Marcus, Carlisle, Emmett and Peter were coming this way. They would be in for a surprise. I briefly wondered if any of them knew that a vampire could regrow out their fingers in about a year's time.

I smirked as I walked forward. Faia said nothing as she held out her hand. She knew that I would take any finger I wished. Of course, I would wait until the Cullen's were in here. Nitro had taken Mika and Nick out of the room as soon as I came out from within Isabella. I knew that she would take them to Kirk and Natalie. They both knew now not to cross me.

"Start the fire in the fire place." I ordered her as the bed room door slammed open. Faia didn't even look at them as they filed in. I could tell that Peter had shook his head.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked stepping forward. I could only smirk as I turned around and looked at him.

"I am going to show you something that most vampires don't know about." I chuckled as I turned to Faia and ripped off her little finger and ring finger before I turned to the ones that decided to come and watch. "If a finger or fingers are ripped off of a vampire, they will grow back within a day or two." I smirked throwing her fingers into the fire that she had started.

The men in the room gasped as Faia winced, while they watched her fingers burn. However, she did not make a sound for she knew better than to show that kind of weakness.

I turned and looked at the Cullen's as well as Jasper and Peter. I raised a brow, asking them if they would like to say anything. Carlisle stared at me wide eyed as he rushed out the door. I could smell the fear that was flowing from him. Marcus just looked at me with disappointment laced in his features.

I snorted as I turned to Faia. "Go feed, you will need it." I told her as Faia nodded, holding her hand to her chest as she went through the door, heading to her sister. I knew that with Faia next to Sai, she would heal sooner than if I did it to anyone else.

I turned to Jasper, Peter, Marcus and Emmett. Peter had his eyes down like he should while Emmett, Marcus and Jasper looked at me. Emmett was shocked, because of the fact that his eyes were wide and he looked like a gaping fish. Jasper, on the other hand, just had his eyebrows raised. I couldn't help the anger that washed through me. I didn't care if he was the Major of the South. He had left and now it was my turn to rein.

My eyes blacked as a smirk spread across his face. I saw that Peter became tense.

"So, you are amused at what you see?" I tilted my head to the side with narrowed eyes. My voice was calm despite my rage underneath the surface. "Because if so, I will show you funny." I snarled as I rushed him, catching him off guard and pinning him to the wall behind him in the hall. He was just showing me how weak he became since being with the Cullen's.

"Goddess," Peter whispered softly behind me. "Why not take him to the pit that Maria has? You can show him there how much you have changed. In fact, why not show the others, as well." He offered softly.

I snarled as I saw Jasper's red eyes widen. He could hide his feelings from showing, thus, I could not smell how he was feeling. _Damn Empath._

I jumped back dropping him as I gave a jerking nod as I turned and left. I needed to go feed and as pissed off as I was I would not make the next kill quietly. I didn't need the children to me when Bella and I were like this. It would scare the most scariest person there is out there. I could feel my demon rattling the chains but I kept it in check. I did not need to slaughter an entire town and have my Uncle on my ass for exposure.

**(Jasper's POV: Back at the compound; Texas)**

Holding my neck I felt the Major rattling in his cage. I would let him out when I saw fit, where as before, I didn't let him in control at all. I now let him have control when I see fit and deem it to be safe for those around me. He understands because of the fact that if you piss the Major off enough, our demon will come out and we run on nothing, but pure instinct.

I cut my eyes to Peter and found that his eyes were closed. I could tell that something was going on in his head and that he was trying to figure out. I didn't need to be an empath for that either. His hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Wanna tell me 'bout it?" I asked him standing as I rubbed my neck where she had held me. It rather surprised me that she was able to do this at all.

Peter sighed and opened his eyes, locking them on my questioning form. "There are two out comes to this fight." He rubbed his face with his hands. "Either she will submit or yer gonna have ta put her in her place and make her submit. However, either way, yer gonna have a hard time tamin' that one." Peter sent me his worry.

"Don't worry so much, Peter." I told him as I turned and headed out the door. "I am more than capable of takin' care of that lil' Darlin."

I went to the feeding barn needing to boost up on blood before I went into battle. However, I couldn't take too much or it would slow me down.

* * *

**(Marcus' POV: Left in the previous room with Emmett)**

I looked at the him and smiled. "If you will excuse me, I need to find Isabella." I told him as I turned.

"Will you tell her that we all miss her and that we didn't know what happened?" His voice was strained with the emotions that I felt constantly.

I could only nod as I made my way out the door and into the hall.

I spotted an open window and jumped out of it to make sure that Demetri and Jane would not follow. The things I needed to speak to my niece about were not for others ears to hear.

Of course, with my speed it did not take me as long as I would have liked to find her. She was standing there with her head bowed and her eyes closed. I could feel her shields as they passed over me, knowing that she wanted to see who had come for her.

"I did not think it would have been you that came for me." Isabella's eyes snapped open as she raised her head. Her eyes were bright red and I could tell that she was rather sloppy during her feeding.

"You are family, even if it is by only a thin line." I told her as I tilted my head. "I can see how your heart aches for them. Why do you not forgive what they did not know?" I asked calmly . Acting as if I was numb was something that got me through even the hardest of days.

Isabella snarled while turning her back on me as she started to pace in front of me. "I understand that you have lost someone, but that doesn't help when you feel a life die inside you and you can do nothing about it." She snapped out her words as if they were the enemy. "I watched as my best friend die for loving me and trying to put me back together when I was completely broken. That's only the beginning and yet, you wonder why I don't forgive them." Her eyes were almost completely black and I could tell that her demon was close to the surface.

I nodded in understanding. "While I do not know how it feels, I do know the pain of a loved one's death." I opened my arms to her and found that she came running to me. "Even if you blame Edward and Alice, do not blame the others for their mistakes. They were lied to, as well." I pulled away with one hand on her shoulder while the other was cupping her cheek. "Now, do you not need to teach your mate a thing or two about females in the mating?" I raised an eyebrow with a grin.

Isabella smirked as she nodded, taking off back through the compound. I could only pray that she would not have to go through any more darkness than she has had to already. Of course, if I know anything about Fate, she likes to do things on her time and her time alone.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think? What do you think will happen during the 'mating'? Any ideas on how long with will punish the Cullen's? What do you think that that Sebastian is going to do with Edward and Alice's ashes? Will Christopher get caught when he teleports to the camp to pick up Sebastian? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them during my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: ****Let me know what you think! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
****(Jasper's POV: Outside the training arena; Monterrey, Texas)**

"Dude, she'll never forgive us." Emmett argued as we stood outside of the smaller training arena in the compound. "She already thinks that we're just a bunch of phonies with our red eyes. She believes that we all had the same motive's as Edward and that we never cared about her – which couldn't be further from the truth." He rambled and then sighed. "I want my little sister, Bella, back."

"Em, she's still here," I tried to reassure hi m while secretly doing the same for myself. "We've just got to get past that hard shell of hers and earn her forgiveness."

"How do we do that, though?" He asked. "I don't think a simple apology will do it this time."

I shook my head. "Neither do it." I agreed. "I guess we just have to stick around and try to prove how much she really means to us." I shrugged.

He snorted. "Yeah, that'll be easier said than done." He murmured. "I've only seen her once since we arrived yesterday morning. It seems like she's always busy." He let out a defeated breath. "Face it, she's just not the same Bella Swan that we left behind."

"You're right," A voice cut in to our conversation. "Bella Swan is dead and Iz rose from her ashes." Bella announced as she approached us from around the corner of the squared off building.

Emmett and I both seemed to instinctively straighten up at the sight of her. She stopped in front of us with her hands on her hips and we shifted slightly under her scrutinizing gaze.

"You know, it's not nice to talk about someone behind their back in their own home." She leered at us with narrowed eyes that seemed to soften very slightly as she met my gaze. If I wasn't a vampire, I probably would have missed it, but low and behold, it was there. "Jasper, I actually came to see you."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh?"

She nodded. "I need to speak with you in private." She clarified. "Shall we?" She gestured to the door that led to the arena as I followed her gesture with my eyes and nodded.

"Sure," I shrugged with one shoulder before my eyes flickered towards Emmett. "You gonna be OK?"

"Yeah," He answered before shifting towards Bella. "Um, do you think we can talk later?" He asked hesitantly. "Please?"

She studied his face for a moment before she slowly began to nod. "Alright."

His face lit up slightly in comparison to a few moments ago. "Great! Thanks B-... Iz." He corrected himself before he backed away and turned the corner.

My eyes glided back over to Bella's sleek, beautiful form as her hard eyes looked back at me. And yet, buried beneath that rock solid exterior was a nervous young girl who was in way over her head. There was an air of vulnerability hidden behind the sharp edges of the woman in charge and I was craving to know what that was and meet every side of this miraculous creature. And just like that, the walls were back in place an there was no longer a view of her inner self.

"Let's go," She quipped as she nodded towards the entry way.

Being the southern gentleman my mama raised me to be, I approached the door first, opening it and gesturing her in before me. "After you, ma'am."

She nodded once in a quiet 'thank you' as she glided past me in one fluid motion, almost as if she was performing a choreographed dance as she made her way inside.

I naturally followed after her and into the training arena, looking around as I did so.

It was just as I remembered it to be before I left, except Maria seemed to have upgraded her accommodation from an old abandoned barn that was falling apart from the outside. Instead, this place seemed to be built on an old dairy farm. Bella's quarters were in the old house where the owner's used to live and we were now inside the concrete parlor where the cows were once milked before they were taken into the barn across the compound.

The punishment room where we were earlier was also in the parlor, but was located in what must have been the old office where the owners would do their paperwork. I briefly wondered what Maria had done with the original owners, but brushed it aside before any ideas could merge into my head.

"Don't worry. I gave them strict orders that I was not to be disturbed and left my current second, Raoul, in charge." She informed me as she stood in a similar military stance as I was.

I nodded once in acknowledgment as I finished taking in my surroundings before my eyes landed back on her. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

She snorted before taking a step, crossing her left foot over her right as she began to speak. "You think that you can just waltz in here and that I would instantly bow to your every wish as your mate. Well, I have news for you, almighty God of War... I bow to no one and I will not submit to being your mate until you can prove yourself worthy."

My eyebrows shot up almost out of my head. "Is that a challenge?"

A sadistic smirk full of malice made it's way onto her beautiful plump pink lips. "You bet your ass, it is!" She confirmed as flew at me before I even had the chance to blink.

* * *

**(Sebastian's POV)**

Christopher removed his hand from my shoulder the second that we arrived in a ratty motel room in God only knows where. He snarled at me and wiped his hand on his pant leg like a five year old boy who was afraid of catching cooties from the girl next door at recess.

He snarled at my snort and made his way over the one of the two full size beds and collapsed onto it with his hand behind his head and a foot propped up, bent at the knee while the other dangled lazily towards the floor.

"So, what's this brilliant plan that you have that resulted in me risking my ass to come and collect you?" He asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll find out when Mistress Maria get's here. Speaking of which, where is she?"

He shrugged. "Most likely hunting some poor unsuspecting schmuck from the bar down the road. No doubt she'll be here shortly after with her victim in tow."

I held back a growl, part of me not liking the thought of another male touching the woman I loved, even if he was just her next meal.

I had to admit that I was anxiously excited to show Mistress Maria the extents of my gift. She had never known about it, because I wanted to take the chance to explore and perfect it before I revealed it to the Mistress. Unfortunately, the many other newborns – like myself – weren't as enthusiastic about it considering the fact that I needed several different specimens to test and learn with, but they new better than to squeal on me to anyone. Leverage is a beautiful thing, after all.

* * *

My beautiful Mistress Maria had finally arrived about a half hour later with her meal following helplessly along behind her. I had to roll my eyes at the look of sheer devotion and amazement on his clean shaven, child like face.

He was just shy over the age of twenty one and probably was only at the bar once or twice before since he was obviously sloppily drunk. He had bright green eyes that betrayed his nervousness once he say Christopher and I along with a cleanly shaven head. He stood about six foot with a body more on the lanky side.

"W-What's going on?" He stuttered out. "Who are they?" He asked nodding in our direction as I remained in the same corner where I appeared with Christopher earlier as he continued to lounge lazily on the bed.

I had to hold back a growl, rooted to my spot as Maria approached the body and lightly ran the back of her hand down his cheek. "Do not worry, _mi preciosa pequeña tarta. _**(My little precious tart) **Everything will work out as it should."

His brows furrowed and came to a point on his forehead above his nose before relaxing and shrugging his shoulders. "Alright, babe. Whatever you say."

A smile lit up Mistress Maria's face as she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the boy's lips.

This time, I couldn't hold back the growl as it made it's way up and out from my chest. The Mistress whipped her head in my direction and narrowed her eyes, sneering at me in warning. I took her cautioning seriously as I stepped back further into the corner with my head down in apology and defeat.

Mistress Maria turned her attention back to the boy and I watched as she spoke, though, it was clear that she was speaking to Christopher and I, as well.

"_Hay algo especial acerca de este niño. Él será el primero de muchos para ayudarme en mi búsqueda para demoler la diosa de la guerra y recuperar mi lugar como reina del Sur." _**(There is something special about this boy. He will be the first of many to help me in my pursuit to demolish the War Goddess and take back my rightful place as Queen of the South.) **She sighed as she spoke light and airy.

The three of us could see the desire and want in the boy's expression as he leaned in to her palm as she spoke.

"I don't know what the hell you just said, but just like you, it was the most beautiful thing that I've ever heard." He prattled on in a dreamy state.

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at the way that this boy was so helplessly under the Mistress's spell and I almost wanted to walk right up to him and smack him on the back of his head to snap some sense in to the boy, who appeared to be on cloud nine.

The Mistress turned her head to look over to Christopher and I as she spoke in rapid vampire tongue so that the boy would not have the chance to understand her._ "He decidido que después de alimentarse de él, lo voy a cambiar, convirtiéndose en el primer soldado de mi nuevo ejército como me retracto de mi territorio de esa pequeña perra, Isabella." _**(I have decided that after I feed from him, I will change him, making him the first soldier of my new army as I take back my territory from that little bitch, Isabella.) **She announced this with pride in her voice before she suddenly clocked him over the head, causing him to drop to the floor in a heap. "But I can't very well do that here with so many _humans_ around, now can I? We will just have to go and take over one of the ranches after killing the current owners in order to build my new compound." She sighed before turning her attention back on me as she approached me. "Now, my dear, dear Sebastian... what plan did you say that you have to help me accomplish my revenge?"

A wicked grin spread on to my face as I delved into my plan, keeping the seer and the mind reader's ashes tucked safely in my robes.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think?! Any ideas about what's going to happen with Bella and Jasper? What about what Emmett wants to talk to her about? Will she submit to the mating bond? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**By the way, check out my other new story!**

**A Catastrophic Love Story: **_All Human: After a wild night in Vegas, America's Sweetheart, Bella Swan, wakes up in bed married to her previous Co Star, Playboy & heart-throb-from-hell, Jasper Whitlock. With the way things are going for them in their lives, what choice do these two long time enemies have, but to make a plan and go with it? But when will this fake marriage stop being fake?_

**Out of the Dark & In to the Light:** _What if Carlisle and Esme had a hybrid daughter in the 1930's while Edward rebelled? During Eclipse when the threat of Victoria and her army are upon them, they call back their daughter to come & help them in their time of need. But during her visit, she has to not only adjust to the idea of a strong mate, but to six new siblings only just learning of her existence. Jasper/OC_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N: ****Let me know what you think! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - B**

* * *

**_The last time we saw Jasper & Bella..._**

_"Don't worry. I gave them strict orders that I was not to be disturbed and left my current second, Raoul, in charge." She informed me as she stood in a similar military stance as I was._

_I nodded once in acknowledgment as I finished taking in my surroundings before my eyes landed back on her. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_She snorted before taking a step, crossing her left foot over her right as she began to speak. "You think that you can just waltz in here and that I would instantly bow to your every wish as your mate. Well, I have news for you, almighty God of War... I bow to no one and I will not submit to being your mate until you can prove yourself worthy."_

_My eyebrows shot up almost out of my head. "Is that a challenge?"_

_A sadistic smirk full of malice made it's way onto her beautiful plump pink lips. "You bet your ass, it is!" She confirmed as flew at me before I even had the chance to blink._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**(Bella's POV: The training arena in the compound; Texas)**

It was rather pitiful when I was able to send the Major five feet backwards from my little love tap to his face. The cracks were only on the first couple of layers which wasn't that deep.

I smirk as I walked over to him carefully. I knew that he was still deadly when he was pissed, which is where I wanted him to be. I wanted the Major to come out.

Tsking him as I circled him, I watched as he picked himself up off the ground and stood with his honey blond curly bangs hanging over his eyes with his fists clenched at his sides.

"I thought you were the Major, the most feared vampire whoever walked?" I snorted as I stood in front of the Major. "You must have gone soft during your time with the animal feeders, because all I see is a weakling before me." I snarled as I rushed forward only to be thrown into a wall.

I did a flip and landed on the ground ready for his next attack. I could see that his eyes were darkening and I could only smile. I was getting to him and he knew it.

"Yer walkin' on dangerous ground darlin'." He warned me. Fortunately, I wanted to see this feared Major and there was only one way to do so.

After he decided to come out, I would let Iz out and let her have her fun. However, Jasper is_ mine_.

I just snorted as I rushed him, but moved to the side at the last minute. I could tell that Jasper was ready for that, so I jumped over him, kicking him in his back at the last second. He went flying forward and I just smiled as I watched the feared Major try to right himself. I, however, didn't let him get any down time as I lunged forward, taking him down. I wrapped my arms around his torso and locked my arms. My legs were around his waist, which made him almost unable to move, sort of.

Jasper snarled as he jumped up and fell backwards landing on me, in between my legs. The impact loosened my grip, which he took advantage of.

Flipping around he pushed my legs wide as he settled between them his knees under my legs. He had my arms above my head with his hands pinning them there. I looked into his darkened eyes.

"So, you think you have me?" I hissed as I glared at him, biding my time.

His eyes darkened to black with no more red shining through as the Major began to finally make his grand debut. "As a matta' of fact, I do." His eyes trailed down my jaw to my neck then further down. "In fact, I think I have ya right where I want ya." I could see the corner of his lips turn up to a smile.

I could only smirk as I closed my eyes and pushed my physical barrier outwards, throwing him away from me. I smiled wider as I stood up without even doing anything except pushing my barrier against the ground to right myself. I could see his eyes widen as he watched me set myself on my feet. I dropped my head as I kept my eyes on him. I could tell that I had taken him by surprise. It could only be the Major that had finally fully come out to play. I could feel Iz at the surface trying to break out, however, I wanted to play a little more.

"What a surprise!" I gasped in fake shock. "Its a pleasure to finally meet the famous Major of the Southern Armies. I was wondering if you were just a legend, hidden behind a pair of golden eyes and a bunch of pussy animal drinkers." I smirked as I straightened my shoulders and readied myself for an attack. He was feared for a reason. My mental shield and physical one were both in place in case he tries any of his tricks.

"The pleasure is all mine, darlin'." His voice sounded like honey, but I wasn't going to let that get to me. He would have to show he could protect me by defeating me. "Now, 'bout ya bein' my mate." He raised an eyebrow at me in question.

I crossed my arms my left hand on the hidden dagger, on my right forearm, I had made from vampire ashes mixed with heated steel. It was the best when making weapons and/or, firm structures. My own compound was built with such material, thus, the reason it impenetrable. When I was there no one could get in. There had only been one that had gotten in and that was Peter.

I stood there waiting for the Major to attack, then I would show him just how dangerous I could be. The young naive little girl was dead and gone, but the dangerous vampiress was here to stay.

I smirked lowering my head, but keeping my eyes on him.

"How about we let the fight decide the fate of that argument, shall we?" I offered as I rushed him straight on, however, I knew that he was waiting for that, thus, the reason why I flipped over him, pulling my blade out and slicing my blade across his shoulder where I would make carve my mating mark when I took him as a mate and if he survived my little trial.

When I landed, I was facing him with my blade in front of me where he could see it but the blade was pointed to the wall, dripping with the venom that it had managed to claim. I smirked when his eyes were drawn to the blade then his shoulder. I could see his mouth turn up into a smirk then they turned to me.

"Yer good darlin' but I'm better." He smirked disappearing from my sight.

I growled knowing that he was trying to catch me off guard. I flipped the blade around where the blade was away from me and kept my eyes darting around the room while I put my back to the wall. I would not let him get behind me no matter what. However, I then realized my mistake. He would have gotten behind me while I was watching my front. Smirking, I ducked just in time to miss one of his attempts to grab me. I dropped my knife and grabbed his arm, throwing him over my shoulder and into the far wall. I could feel the others around the 'parlor' waiting for the out come. But until this man showed that he could take care of me I would treat him as I saw fit.

"Really?" I tilted my head to the side. "Because here I thought I was the best at fighting. Humph. Well then, shall we continue, or would you like to forfeit?" I could feel Iz at the back of my mind wanting out, however, there was a little bit longer until I knew I would push him to far.

The Major jumped up and spun around. I could feel pressure on my shield but it was unable to get through. His eyes narrowed as he rushed me. I was able to dodge his fist couple of punches, however, when he kicked me, I went flying backwards into the wall. I hissed touching the back of my head. I narrowed my eyes as I felt Iz trying to take over. I knew that it was time, since he decided that it was time to stop playing around.

"Ya better' watch yerself there, darlin'." He stalked closer as I closed my eyes and let Iz take over. I knew she could handle the Major better than I could. I felt his eyes on me, watching.

**(Major's POV)**

I couldn't help, but stop as I watched my mate close her eyes. I could feel a shift in her emotions, however, I was unable to influence her in any way. I narrowed my eyes as I watched her stand up with her eyes still closed, though, when they opened, I smirked knowing that Iz was out and ready to play. I could feel the emotions that were running through her and I revealed in them as I did the fear and thirst from the newborn vampires as they got their first real glimpses of me.

"So, I should watch myself." She narrowed her eyes and I could tell the slight difference in her tone of voice. "I think that you should be the one to watch yourself, Major." She hissed as she disappeared.

Unfortunately for her, I was just playing with her earlier, but now the gloves were coming off.

When I felt her behind me again, I moved out of the way and smirked as I sent my elbow into her gut. She hissed as she backed up holding her stomach. Her eyes were narrowed as she glared at me. I could tell that she was rather pissed by the rage that she was emitting. I didn't let her rest as I lunged, taking her down. As soon as my hands were on her I pushed as much lust at her as I could. If Jasper was to much of a wuss to claim what is ours, then I would do it for him.

I could hear him in the back of my mind yelling at me that this wasn't how he wanted to take her, but I knew that she would only put up a fight if he tried to claim her sweetly.

When Iz fell to the ground withering and panting, I smirked as I leaned forward and placed my mouth to her ear.

"Who do you belong to?" I asked her in a seductive tone. I could see her eyes close as she ignored me. However she couldn't ignore me for to long. "What's the matter, Darlin'?" I cupped her cheek, brushing my thumb over her plump pink bottom lip as I ran my tongue up her neck over her pulse point where my mark would soon decorate her skin, outshining all of the other crescent shaped scars that littered her oh so delectable body. "Can't ya try an' fight?"

Iz hissed as me as she tried to move away. I just smirked as pulled her up and pushed her against the wall with her legs around my waist. I could feel the heat coming from her body. I shivered at the thought of taking her. I bent my head down and nuzzled her neck where her pulse point would have been. As soon as she moved her head, baring her neck, I smirked against her neck then sunk my teeth into her neck as I ripped off her clothing. I would finally make her mine and there was nothing she could do about it. I quickly stripped myself not letting go because now she was rather pissed.

I didn't even think as I lined myself up and slammed into her. I felt the barrier break as I was fully sheathed and I reveled in the fact that I was the only one to be with her this way and fully claim her as mine. However, she went limp against me. Her head was buried in my neck as her arms and legs were wrapped around me. I was going to be gentle as I could, but that went out the window when I felt a very pleasurable stinging sensation on my neck. _The little bitch bit me back!_

I snarled against her neck as I pulled out and rammed back in making her moan and growl as I pulled and slammed back in. Her legs tightened around me letting me know that she loved what I was doing to her. I pulled my teeth from her neck and licked my mating mark as she did the same.

"Who's yer mate, Darlin'? Who do you belong to?" I growled slamming into her at vampire speed. "Tell me, who is yer mate!" I snarled slowing down slightly, making her whimper in need.

"You Major." She whispered holding on tight as I felt her walls flutter around me. "Please, fuck me harder, I wont break." She whispered in my ear biting down on my ear lobe.

"Yer wish is my command, my mate." I smirked thrusting in and out of her at vampire speed. I could feel through not only her emotions but her walls fluttering, showing that she was close to the edge.

I snaked my hand down between our bodies and used my thumb to flick over her clit, sending her over the edge. It didn't take long before I went over with her biting her neck once again injecting my venom in the wound.

When I felt another sting on my neck over the same spot as earlier, I knew that she was also remarking me. I felt my undead heart swell with the love that I felt for her then and knew that it was Jasper's feelings.

I slumped against her and the wall as I closed my eyes and let Jasper come back. I could also feel the shift in Iz's emotions telling me that Bella was also coming back. It would only be fair to let them see what happened.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I couldn't believe that the Major would do something like this. I didn't want to take her like that. I knew she was a virgin and now I can feel her pain setting in. It also didn't help that I was still buried in her, hardening at the memories that the Major was replaying. I lifted her up and off me, biting back a whimper from feeling the loss of her warm around me. I held her in my arms as I looked around the room and found two robes over in the corner that I hadn't even seen when we walked in. Shaking my head I walked over and sat down looking down at the girl in my arms.

"Bella?" I whispered trying to get a feel of her emotions however they were hidden.

Bella was out of my arms in a flash grabbing the robe and dashing out the door into the house. I could feel the pull in my chest and just sighed as I grabbed the other robe and put it on just as Peter and Marcus came into the room. I cut my eyes to Peter and Marcus and found them smiling. I couldn't help the growl that came out of my mouth.

"Is somethin' fuckin' funny?" I hissed as I moved in front of Peter narrowing my eyes trying to fight the major back. "Because from my point of view, I see that my mate is pissed at me and doesn't want me around." I started to pace.

"Do not worry," Marcus stepped forward slightly. "This is what she needed, whether she says it or not. She just has a long way to go, because she lost everything that she wanted only to see the people that caused the pain to begin with." His eyes were full of pain.

I sighed dropping to the chair he had just left. "What should I do?" I rubbed my hands over my face. Even the Major was at a loss. I could only smirk at that fact because the Major was **_never_** at a loss before.

"You might want to try and talk to her, but if that doesn't work try and help her out around here." Emmett told me walking into the barn. "She didn't want to see me yet." He shrugged as if it didn't bother him however I could feel that it did. He truly wished for his lil' sister back.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Bella and Jasper have finally mated and claimed each other, even though it ended with Bella running out when she and Jasper resurfaced. What did everyone think of the chapter? Any idea's on what will happen next? What about with Christopher, Sebastian and Maria? What are they planning to do? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out three of my newest stories!**

**A Catastrophic Love Story: **_All Human: After a wild night in Vegas, America's Sweetheart, Bella Swan, wakes up in bed married to her previous Co Star, Playboy & heart-throb-from-hell, Jasper Whitlock. With the way things are going for them in their lives, what choice do these two long time enemies have, but to make a plan and go with it? But when will this fake marriage stop being fake?_

**Out of the Dark & In to the Light: **_What if Carlisle and Esme had a hybrid daughter in the 1930's while Edward rebelled? During Eclipse when the threat of Victoria and her army are upon them, they call back their daughter to come & help them in their time of need. But during her visit, she has to not only adjust to the idea of a strong mate, but to six new siblings only just learning of her existence. Jasper/OC_

**The Way That the Chips Fall: **_Billionaire Jasper Whitlock doesn't believe in marriage, but in order to inherit his father's corporation, he needs a wife & needs one fast. When he discovers his sister's childhood friend is in dire financial straits, he offer's Bella a bold proposition; a marriage in name only with certain rules. It's only for a year, so the rules shouldn't be that hard to follow, right? Jas/Bell_

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo BellaItalia oX or VampSaxAngel**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N:****Let me know what you think! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. **

**IMPORTANT:**** A lot you brought up the fact that in the last chapter, Bella seemed to be a virgin, when she had previously been pregnant with Jake's son...etc. I just wanted to clear that up really quick. Bella technically is not a virgin, but when she went through the change, her hymen was healed, so therefore, he had to break through it again. However, it won't heal again, because his venom (juices) went inside her at the end and sealed the wound so that it wouldn't make her a virgin all over again and again. I hope this cleared some things up for you guys! ****- B**

* * *

_**Previously with Sebastian, Christopher and Maria...**_

_The Mistress turned her head to look over to Christopher and I as she spoke in rapid vampire tongue so that the boy would not have the chance to understand her. "He decidido que después de alimentarse de él, lo voy a cambiar, convirtiéndose en el primer soldado de mi nuevo ejército como me retracto de mi territorio de esa pequeña perra, Isabella." **(I have decided that after I feed from him, I will change him, making him the first soldier of my new army as I take back my territory from that little bitch, Isabella.) **She announced this with pride in her voice before she suddenly clocked him over the head, causing him to drop to the floor in a heap. "But I can't very well do that here with so many humans around, now can I? We will just have to go and take over one of the ranches after killing the current owners in order to build my new compound." She sighed before turning her attention back on me as she approached me. "Now, my dear, dear Sebastian... what plan did you say that you have to help me accomplish my revenge?"_

_A wicked grin spread on to my face as I delved into my plan, keeping the seer and the mind reader's ashes tucked safely in my robes._

* * *

**Chapter 16  
****(Sebastian's POV)**

I placed the two jars on top of one of the nightstands that were in between the two full sized beds in the ratty motel room. Maria studied the jars, as well as Christopher, though he was the first to react.

He snorted loudly as he gestured to the two glass jars. "What the hell is this? What are ashes supposed to do? Powder them to death?"

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. "This, right here, is the ashes from the Mind Reader and the Seer from that veggie coven that the Major had been staying with."

A sneer tugged at Maria's lip. "Yes, the little bitch that he had left me for."

Christopher huffed. "Maria, he didn't _leave_ you for her. He was already gone when he met the all-seeing little bimbo that looked more like a boy than a beauty."

"Shut up! _Nadie te preguntó!_" (**No one asked you!) **She retorted.

"Yeah," I crossed my arms in satisfactory. "No one asked you!"

"No one asked you to parrot everything I said either, Sebastian!" Maria growled, whipping her head in my direction.

I gulped. "My apologies, Mistress."

She just waved my apology off and pressed me to continue. "Get to the point before I loose my patience."

I nodded ferociously. "Yes, Mistress." I gestured to the jars once again. "I have developed a gift -"

"A gift?" Maria interrupted. "What gift? You never told me that you had a gift!" She shot me an accusatory look that would have made any grown man's knees quake.

I swallowed hard. "I wanted to perfect it before I revealed it to you, my Mistress. I couldn't bear the brunt of your disapproval." I bowed humbly, waiting for her forgiveness if she would grant it or not.

"Suck up," I heard Christopher mutter before a slap resounded throughout the room as Maria struck Christopher. "I'm sorry." Christopher gritted out in the calmest voice that he could. "Though, after my heroic venture to saving your ass, Maria, you could be a little more appreciative."

I did not look up at her, but I could picture her narrowing her eyes at me as she spoke, ignoring Christopher's insistent rambling. "Show me this _gift_ of yours and what it has to do with these ashes, here." I could see her out of the corner of my eye gesturing to the two jars.

I picked up one of the glasses at first, though, I wasn't sure which one was which since I didn't bother to label them, and dumped the ashes straight on the floor, making sure that they were in as tight a pile as I could. I placed the empty jug back on the nightstand as I focused my attention back on the ashes and placed both of my hands over top of the pile without touching it.

Maria and Christopher watched with rapt curiosity – even though Christopher would die before admitting it – and waiting for something, anything to happen.

I could feel the heat growing through my fingers down towards my palm and then being pushed down and outwards toward the first pile of ashes. I concentrated on the research I had to do on the human body and how it came together as the ashes began to swirl and form the image of the pixie-like female that I had seen before me as she entered the punishment chambers in front of the Goddess. Finally, it began to solidify.

Gasps were heard from the Mistress and Christopher as they saw the seer suddenly appear before them, naked as the day she was born. Her spiky black hair was flat against her head, there were no designer clothes draped over her and her eyes were no longer gold, but the hazel eyes of a human she opened her eyes at the very same time that her heart started to beat.

The seer gasped as her eyes flickered around the room in fright. "W-What's going on? Where am I? Who are you people?"

A smile full of malice appeared on my beloved Mistress's face as she approached the frightened young _human_ girl. A slow clap began to echo around the ratty motel room as she appraised my work that stood before her.

"Oh, Sebastian... you've outdone yourself, _mi amour._ I never thought it was possible, nor did I expect _this_." She looked over at me from her spot in front of the seer. "Imagine the possibilities, the thought of never having to worry about dying." She looked back over at Christopher, who still was slack jawed at the display that I had just put on before him and his meaty head of his. _"La diosa no sabrá qué le pegó en la cabeza que muy poco de ella. Y, como cuestión de hecho, yo sé dónde exactamente cómo vamos a __conseguir que el resto de nuestros soldados. Lo único que tendrá que hacer es esperar.__**(The Goddess won't know what hit her on that pretty little head of hers. And as a matter of fact, I know where exactly how we shall get the rest of our soldiers. All we will need to do is wait.)**_

And then she lunged at the Seer, her screams echoing throughout the room as she bit into her neck and injected her venom in preparation of the transformation. I couldn't help but to smile at my Mistress's pride in my ability as I bent down and put my hand over the second pile, the Mind Reader's pile, as I prepared to allow him to rise from the ashes. I had to do this quickly before the Goddess realized that I was gone and that it was me who stole the ashes. After all, the Mistress needed some inside lintel and I was perfect for the position.

* * *

**A/N:**** I know that it's definitely a short chapter, so I'm sorry! Anyway, what did you guys think of it? Any ideas on what will happen? What about Bella and Jasper? Will they work out their differences? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**BELLA'S VIRGINAL STATUS: **_A lot you brought up the fact that in the last chapter, Bella seemed to be a virgin, when she had previously been pregnant with Jake's son...etc. I just wanted to clear that up really quick. Bella technically is not a virgin, but when she went through the change, her hymen was healed, so therefore, he had to break through it again. However, it won't heal again, because his venom (juices) went inside her at the end and sealed the wound so that it wouldn't make her a virgin all over again and again. I hope this cleared some things up for you guys!_

**THE WOLVES' AGES:** _Yes, the wolves are technically ten years older, but since they don't age until they stop phasing, they will remain at the age that they first phased at. For example, Seth may be twenty five, but he still looks like a fifteen year old boy._

_**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo BellaItalia oX or VampSaxAngel**_

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N:This story is written as a collaboration by both oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo (My new penname) and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**(Bella's POV)**

I kept kicking myself all the way into my room. We needed to head back to our compound in order to make sure that things are secure. I saw Faia and Sai as I went into my room, but I ignored them as I went into my closet to change. I truly didn't want to find out what happened after I left.

Snarling, I threw a pair of shoes through the opposite wall. I clenched my eyes together as I collapse to the ground. I could feel the pull in my chest pulling me to go and see Jasper, however, I was not the weak little girl any longer. I am a strong warrior and I don't need a mate or any one other than my army and my second and third in command, me being the first.

Shaking my head, I stood up and brushed my robe off and finished changing. I slid a navy blue V-neck T-shirt over my black lacy bra. I then hurried with my matching underwear and black white-washed skinny jeans. I then slipped on my 2 in heeled Boots that were Dark brown. They were almost like a pair of cowboy boots, but they were also like a shorter pair of riding boots, as well. They stopped just below my knees - Not that I needed to worry about snake bites, but I wore them anyway, because I could wear them now and not have them hurt my feet. That was one of the many perks about being a vampire - the ability to wear high heels and not get blisters.

I shook my head again and brought my thoughts back to what I needed to do. We needed to gather the newborns and inform them that we are leaving. I smirked knowing that one would be rather difficult. He didn't think I didn't know, but I knew that he was loyal to Maria. It was the only reason he tried to defy me as soon as I took over. His actions spoke louder than his words in this case.

Walking out of my closet, I spotted Uri and Nitro were standing next to their mates. Sai and Faia. I could see and smell that something was wrong or right in my case.

"What did you find out?" I asked. I had ordered them to find out who it was that Sai ordered to clean the punishment room of Alice and Edwards' ashes.

"The only one missing is Sebastian." Nitro informed me as she stepped in front of Faia while Uri stepped in front of Sai. "I believe that he is the one who was suppose to clean the room. He had another newborn with him, but he told his partner to go find a broom and dust pan. As soon as the other vampire arrived back in the room Sebastian was gone along with Alice and Edward's ashes, though, I have no idea what he could possibly use them for?!" All four of their heads were bowed in submission.

"It seems to me that Sebastian is a traitor and needs to be used for a lesson to the others." I narrowed my eyes turned and heading out the door.

I could hear yelling and screaming along with the sound of medal being ripped apart the sound of a vampire being dismembered. I could also smell the sweet scent of vampire flesh burning. I knew that I needed to see what was happening, yet I could smell Jasper's scent coming from that way.

My feet faltered for a few moments before I steeled my nerves and slammed the doors open as soon as I reached them. As I walked out into the rising sun, my scars glittered brightly against the others. I could smell the fear that everyone was emitting, except for Jasper that is. I could see and smell that he was very much aroused by my scars.

I decided to ignore him because I had other things that I needed to tend to. I spotted the traitor as soon as I looked around and found that Kirk and Natalie were no where to be found. I searched for them and found them with Nick and Mika. I could see that they were waiting for me to speak.

I looked over Sebastian and snarled. I could smell the stench of the whore that he had been to see. It smelled like Maria but there was another scent mixed with it. It looked as though Jasper had already started the dismembering. He only had lost his legs and one arm, however, he would lose a lot more before I was through.

"Where did you meet her?" I growled as I had my hands behind me as I circled Sebastian. "I can smell her on you and I know that you think that she is your mistress."

"Maria is my mistress." He hissed snapping his teeth. "You are the imposter and now she has two things that will bring you down." His eyes were gleaming with knowledge.

I just raised my eyebrow. "Really? Then soon, I shall know what you know." I told him enveloping him in my shield, which opened his mind to me.

I saw him speaking to Maria and her second in command and then raising Edward and Alice from their ashes, however, they were human and needed to be turned again.

I could only smirk when Sebastian's eyes grew wide in fear. I clicked my tongue which Nick knew was his signal to come down and gather another gift. He could pull metal from the ground, however, he was also some kind of an absorber. He could pull the power of any vampire and make them his.

Kirk came out behind Nick as they walked through the door and made their way to my side. The only reason Nick doesn't to this to many vampires is because it kills them once he has taken their powers. He had taken Enrique's, but his was invisibility, though, when you had a gift like Jasper's or even Edward's, invisibility didn't help. I had used it once or twice, but only when needed. I do not like taking my children into battle, but once in a while it is needed. However, it is their decision to go or not. Mika will not be going into any kind of battle for at least 100 years. I think she deserved it since she had to deal with Maria malicious tendancies.

"You needed me, Mother?" His voice was low and full of authority that I had helped him practice. He knew when to act as a child and when not to.

I held my hand out to him and waited for him to take it. "I believe that our guest along with the new recruits need to see what happens if a vampire under my command disobeys me and has a gift I can use." I kept Sebastian still as Nick and I walked close to him. Kirk was not far away. "If you don't mind, my son. His gift is to bring vampires back to life as a human if they are burnt or to turn vampires to humans thus killing them easier." I lowered my head keeping my eyes on him as I let my son take control of the situation.

"You really shouldn't of betrayed my mother." Nick said circling him with his arms behind his back. "I hardly ever see the battle field, but when I do, I only do so to help mother. Since I get to deal with you, I will take your power slowly as possible until you turn to ask and are scattered to the four winds." There was an evil glint in his eyes.

I cut my eyes to the Cullen's and found that Carlisle and Esme looked rather sick, though, Marcus was watching with a smile on his face. I could tell that Jane and Demetri were frightened, but they looked like they were rather happy that I was related to Marcus.

Peter had Charlotte in his arms with her face buried in his chest. I could only nod in understanding. His closed his eyes once letting me know that he was thankful that I didn't make her watch. Rosalie was staring at Nick with wide eyes. I could smell that she didn't understand what she was seeing. Her and Emmett were rather confused.

Of course, no one that I know of vampire, human, hybrid, or other mythical creatures that had a power like my son. I turned my eyes back to Nick knowing that he would give them a good show. Of course, it wasn't all show. His powers were extremely painful from what I had seen. Yet, with Enrique, Nick didn't kill him completely just hurt him quite a bit. Enrique's' death was my right as Nick's mother. That perv had to die. I smiled widely as I watched my son get rid of the traitor. I could feel another close by and I knew that it was Maria's little pet. He could also get a good show.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Seeing Bella - er Iz - speaking to the traitor, Sebastian was rather spectacular. I could feel the disgust from Carlisle. However I knew what was his problem, he could never be this deadly. He was known as the vegetarian vampire. I was surprised when I felt pride from Rosalie. Of course, I think that it had something to do with the way she held herself and took charge instead of the young human girl that followed Edward's every word.

As I watched the boy circle Sebastian, I could tell that Nick's determiner changed from the sweet innocent little boy to a small killing machine, that could be trouble if he was in the wrong hands.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Nick asked Sebastian in a cold tone. "You betrayed your Mistress, my Mother, and for what..." He paused when he stopped in front of Sebastian. "That way the bitch of a leader and come and try to take back her territory?" Nick snorted whipping his hand forward to grab onto Sebastian's head. "I think not."

The boy stated as his eyes turned white. I could feel a shift in Sebastian's emotions, he were frightened. I could also feel the pain as soon as it started. Sebastian didn't start screaming until it felt as though fire was spreading cross his skin. The pain was terrible but I was glad that it wasn't happening to me. I watched as Sebastian's eyes turned white and his body crumbled to ash before my eyes. I had to blink a couple of times to understand that he was gone, turned to ash by the young kids power. Even the Major was impressed and nothing impressed him.

"Kirk, you may take Nick back to Mika." Bella told the male babysitter. I bet Peter wished his babysitting job was that easy.

"Are you coming up later?" Nick asked sweetly, as if a switch was flipped and the evil little child vanished and the sweet young boy was back. "You still haven't come to see Mika and I." I could also feel a shift in his emotions. The boy had a demon so young? I couldn't believe that Maria or any other Warlord would do such things but from what I had heard it was getting worse til a certain someone came along.

My eyes found Bella's as she bent down speaking to Nick.

"Of course, sweet heart." Her eyes and emotions were that of the girl we had met in Forks but it quickly reverted back to what they were. "Now, go upstairs while I deal with this myself." She stood before kissing the top of his head and then sent him on his way.

Bella looked at Kirk then nodded and smiled. Kirk bowed then took off after Nick. Bella then turned to us. I could feel the disapproval from Carlisle and Esme. Marcus's emotions were muted along with Peter and Charlotte's. Emmett and Rosalie were shocked and proud, however, I was the only one thrilled by the little display. Bella didn't say anything as she looked at each of us.

Her eyes finally landed on mine and I saw and felt her fear before it was pushed away. I wondered why she was so scared of me. I mentally shook my head and decided that I would find out later.

* * *

**A/N: So, Iz and the rest of her major players found out what Sebastian, Christopher and Maria were up to, but is that all? Is there something else that Maria as kept from everyone until the time comes? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either of our pages: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -  
_**oXx** **Bellisma Italiana xXo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N:This story is written as a collaboration by both oX Bella Italiana Xo (My new penname) and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**(Bella's POV: Still at Maria's old compound; Texas)**

I smirked looking at Carlisle and Esme. They looked as though I killed Edward and Alice all over again. I walked up to them and smirked looking them over.

"Is there a problem?" I tilted my head to the side as I blinked innocently. "Do you not like the way I run _my_ army?"

"What happened to you, Bella?" Carlisle asked shaking his head as if he was a father ashamed of his child. "You were such a wonder to be around but now..." his voice trailed off as my eyes darkened and a grin appeared on my face.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked in an eerily calm tone. "Because I could _show you_ and let you _feel _what I went through. About how it feels to _burn _as you feel your child's life _drain _from your womb as your body kills it? Or as you watch as the man you love _slowly_ and _painfully_ dies in order to make sure that you live, even if it was to become the one thing he _hated_ the most?" I could tell that my temper was rather high, because Peter and Charlotte moved back.

"Bella..." Esme tried to step forward, however I didn't let her move.

My shield came out and took shape around Esme, separating her from Carlisle. "Don't _Bella_ me!" I snapped circling them both. "You, along with everyone else, have lost that right, because of you abandoning me when you should have stayed and help right the wrongs you left behind." I could feel Iz in the back of my rattling her cage bars, wanting out.

"Isabella." The tone of Marcus voice was clear to me that I needed to step back. I spun and froze as the pained look in his eyes as he shook his head. "Go to your little ones."

I straightened and closed my eyes lowering my shield. "This is not over." I hissed as I rushed to my children before I did something that would upset Marcus.

I had opened my eyes at the last minute to see that Jasper was frowning after my receding form. I would not let him get to me, even if he was my mate. I loved my children and that was enough. I would never allow myself to love another like I did Jake. Or even as I loved _him._ Losing Jacob was the last straw for me loving someone and no one can take his place. As far as I'm concerned, he was my true mate. If I could not protect him along with our unborn child, then I would only try and save the children that did not ask for this life, such as Nick and Mika. Other than that, my heart is locked away and hidden behind venom enhanced steal bars.

Using my speed it didn't take me long til I was at the door to my children's rooms.

Upon entering, I was taken down by Mika and Nick. I had not taken a lot of time with them since we arrived here, what with all the drama with Jasper, problems with Sebastian, Maria and the Cullen fiasco going on, but they understood.

I kissed both of their cheeks then stood and made my way over to a love seat that I sat in the center of. Nick jumped up on the right while Mika on the left. Natalie and Kirk smiled then bowed, making their way out of the room. They understood that I needed to be here with my children in private, however I heard them take up residence outside the door to the children's room.

I relaxed a little and let myself fade from the tough warlord to a mother.

"What have you been doing?" I looked from Mika to Nick.

"I've been working on my shield!" Mika answered proudly. "Since Nick has my power now, he can help me by practicing with me." She grinned widely.

"I didn't know that you could take someone's gift unless you killed them?" I raised an eyebrow at my son. "Why did you keep this from me?" I pulled my arm from around Mika and pulled Nick into my lap.

Nick bit his lips as his eyes found his lap rather interesting. "I just found out when Mika came into the family." His eyes found mine and I could see that he was worried. "As soon as I touched her I felt a zap and I had a shield. Kinda like with your shields." I nodded in understanding as I put my arm back around Mika.

"I know I have been busy as of late, but soon, we will be heading back home, then I can spend more time with you." I kissed their foreheads. "Now, what do you wish to hear?" I asked them smiling.

Nick looked at Mika then back to me. "Can you tell us of your human life?" He tilted his head to the side. "I know that you haven't told what happened to Mika and she's been bugging me about it."

Mika hissed at Nick. "Have not!" Her eyes were narrowed.

I chuckled. "OK, you two, knock it off or you'll bring down the house." I told them sternly. "This isn't our house, so the walls wont hold you. Now, I will tell you about my life, but you must promise not to say anything to anyone, am I understood?" I looked at them with meaning in my eyes.

Both Nick and Mika nodded in understanding then jumped down and laid on their stomachs while they propped their heads up on their hands. I shook my head curling my feet under me as I readied myself. This was easy with the children however with the older ones they brushed it off as losing my human life, however it was so much more than losing just _my_ life.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV: Outside the house, just after Bella went inside)**

Standing there we all watched as Carlisle took Esme in his arms as his eyes narrowed towards the door where Bella went in. His emotions were of anger, disgust and vengeance. I narrowed my eyes at him, but Marcus caught my eye, shaking his head. He nodded discretely towards the door where Bella went. Peter was holding Charlotte and nodded at me while his eyes were on Carlisle. I didn't like the look he was given him, but when I noticed that Marcus snapped his fingers and Jane and Demetri took Carlisle and Esme from each other, but held onto them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Carlisle snarled as he tried to move out of Demetri's grasp, yet with a knock to the head, he stopped quickly. "Aro will not be pleased with this, Marcus." He narrowed his eyes.

"I do so with his approval, Carlisle." Marcus told him in a cold tone never heard in his voice before. Aro's yes, Marcus's, never. "I called him before myself and Isabella came back and asked him if something were to come up with you, what I should do with you." His narrowed. "Yet, when I told him that Isabella was my niece and how she said that she would take over this side since we are not present, he agreed, thus it is her position for your sentencing." His eyes went to Jane and Demetri. "Take them to the room at my Niece's compound. Tell them once you arrive that she will be along shortly."

Jane and Demetri both nodded as they took Carlisle and Esme to Bella's compound. Marcus then turned to me. "Why don't you go gather your mate?" He smiled as he turned and walked the opposite direction.

I shook my head and headed into the house.

I sniffed the air as soon as I entered the house and found Bella's scent. Smirking, I used my vampire speed to head in the direction of the room where I could hear her speaking to the children. I stopped before I was near enough for her to sense me but close enough to hear. I could hear Isabella telling the two kids, Nick and Mika, something. I decided that it would be in my best interest to listen.

"_After Edward left me I tried to follow but I was unable to keep up with him. I ended up lost in the woods because I tried to follow." _She sighed._ "One of the wolves found me in the woods 13 hours later curled up in a small ball shivering from the rain. The next day my friend Jacob came over and told me that I was better off without him. He took me out and let me try new things. I rode on a dirt bike that he fixed up and tried to forget what happened to me before anything."_

"_What happened next?" _Mika asked.

Isabella chuckled._ "I decided one day to head to the meadow to finally say good bye to Edward however what I found was something I didn't expect. By then Jake had come down with 'mono' and wasn't able to come near me or return my phone calls. However that day Laurent came and told me that he was doing a favor for Victoria. Mate for a Mate. Laurent told me that since trying the animal diet he found his hunger unbearable thus he could kill me quickly instead of taking me back to Victoria for her to torture me." _I could hear the disgust in her tone and I could feel the pain and anger as she said the red head's name.

"_Laurent was about to kill me when five big giant wolves came out of the woods and chased after him. I didn't know what to think so I ran back to the house as fast as I could." _Bella shifted in her seat._"When I got home I told my father what I saw and he went out to see if he could find the wolves that I saw. Victoria killed Charlie and scared Harry Clearwater which caused him to have a heart attack and die. From what the wolves told me later Harry looked like he tried to pull her off but he wasn't able. Anyway after I found out charlie was dead I started to think back on what I was told by Jacob about the cold ones and how Quileute's were descended from wolves. I then put two and two together and went to speak to them about it."_

Bella chuckled and I could feel the hurt and guilt coming off her. She never healed from Jacobs' death. _"After I found out about Jacob being a wolf I found that I was welcomed to the packs meetings because of the fact I told them that Victoria was coming after me. Jacob and I got closer during that time and we found out that he still loved me. Everyone told me that if Jacob imprinted I would be pushed aside because of what happened to Leah, Emily and Sam."_

"_Who are they?" _I could tell that it was Mika's first time hearing this.

"_A story for another time."_ Bella told her. _"I understood but still wanted to be with Jake. It was about two weeks after we started dating that I found out I was pregnant. Jake was extremely happy because he knew that he would never imprint and that I was his only love. The wolves could hear each others thoughts and they told me that I was rather close to be Jacob's imprintee, but something was keeping him from completing the process."_ I suddenly felt extremely sad and angry. I knew that it was Bella's emotions. "_We were at a barbeque when Victoria decided that it would be a good idea to attack. I could tell that most of the vampires that attacked were Newborns because of the stories that I heard from Emmett and Jasper but I didn't understand until I was taken. I was extremely clumsy and hurt myself causing the vampire, that had me, to take a bite."_ The was the deep sadness that I felt earlier. _"Jacob turned his back on Victoria to help me and did end up killing the vampire however Victoria used that time to jump him and injected venom into his neck." _There was a pause.

'**_We let this happen.'_** The Major hissed in the back of my mind. **_'If we had stayed like I wanted then none of this would have happened.'_**

'_Shut it, I know!'_ I yelled back at him. _'Now let me listen to what she has to say!'_ I tuned back in and heard that she just barely started.

"_...vampire that bit me, did inject enough venom in me to start to change. While I changed I had to watch as Jake died but that wasn't the worse. She told me that I would kill my own child within me before the change was through and she was right." _I heard movement then someone settled next to someone else. _"Even after all that I did have to feel and hear the life of Jake's and my son die. I felt as though my whole life ended because I had finally found the peace I wished for yet that was denied me. I am only here to help others never to take for myself. Now lets get pack we will be leaving shortly." _

I heard Bella clap her hands and then feet running around the room at vampire speed. I frowned as I thought about what I heard. I had told the others that we needed to go after Victoria, but Edward said that she wasn't a threat, but that was because James was alive at the time he saw her.

Unless there was another time that he didn't tell us about...

* * *

**A/N: So, what did everyone think of the chapter? Any idea's on what will happen next and how the relationship between Bella and Jasper will repair itself? How about what will happen to Carlisle and Esme and what they're really thinking that they were taken away for? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I will also accept other FF topics, as well.  
**_** PM me for details!**__  
- Bella'Xo -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N:This story is written as a collaboration by both oX Bella Italiana Xo (My new penname) and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

**(3rd ****Person POV: Three Days Later; Maria's New Compound)**

Maria stood in a nice farm house on the out skirts of a small town to the northwest. She hadn't payed attention because she needed to find a place far enough away that way that little _puta_ **(Bitch) **couldn't find her. That was the last thing she needed.

Maria had watched The Goddess from afar before she attacked and found that she liked to clean a place out before she headed back to her compound. She would need to draw the Goddess out in order to do any damage. One tried to attack, but was taken in less that 17 hours.

Smiling, Maria sat in a chair waiting for her first batch of newborns. There were only the Seer, Alice, and Mind Reader, Edward, but she knew that they would be a hand full with just those two.

"Where is Christopher?" Maria growled as she waited for her teleporter. He was suppose to be back _aquí _**(back)** about three hours ago."

"Here Mistress." Christopher's voice came from the door way.

Maria turned and looked in shocked at the leader of the vegetarian vampire and his mate.

"I am proud of you." Maria beamed as she walked over and took Carlisle's hands. "Let me show you something, _mi amor_." She purred as she pulled him over to the bed where Edward was changing.

Carlisle gasped as he looked from Edward to Alice. "It cant be..." Esme rushed her mates side. "Esme, it's Edward and Alice and their changing."

"So, this is what Sebastian can do." Esme whispered also in shock but Maria heard what she said.

"What you say _mija_?" Maria cooed as she took Esme's hand and lead her to the seat by Alice's side. "They should be awake shortly and will have their powers, like before. Now, tell me what happened?" She could feel that something was wrong.

Esme smiled with venom filled eyes, as she took Alice's hand. "Bella found out that Sebastian was the one who took Edward and Alice's ashes. She had one of her heathen children take his power, which killed him slowly." She was shaking by the time she finished. Carlisle came to Esme's side while Maria moved away from both of them.

Maria was highly pissed by the time Esme finished. The Goddess had killed Sebastian and let Nick take his power. That was unacceptable. She grinned as she turned back to the two on the bed. Their hearts were beating so fast that it sounded like one beat.

Carlisle and Esme stood next to Maria as they waited for Edward and Alice to wake up for the second time. Carlisle, however, was shocked, because he was the one who turned Edward the first time and now he could witness his first companion's change again.

Christopher was quiet, knowing that his Mistress was upset about Sebastian, but she would deal with with that later. He could only pray that she was happy with who he brought back. Christopher knew that out the two he took, the Coven leader was no doubt once a member of Volturi. He would need to speak to Maria privately about that later.

Carlisle and Esme were standing closer to Edward and Alice while Maria stood beside them and Christopher was standing in one corner both close to the door and window in case one of the newborns decide to flee. However, both Edward and Alice were slow to open their eyes. When they did they jumped up and grabbed onto each other. Edward looked from Maria, to Christopher, to Esme then finally on Carlisle. His eyes widen as his eyes went to each of them but as soon as they landed on Carlisle he just stood there with Alice in his eyes. Alice on the other hand was going into visions but after a few minutes she stood there in Edward's arms not saying a word but keeping her eyes on the ground or Edward's chest.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned moving forward. "Are you alright, son?" His eyes were full of concern.'_You have nothing to fear Edward. You are just back where you belong.'_Carlisle send to him mentally.'_Maria brought you back after Bella killed both you and Alice. I am so sorry, my son.'_

Edward's eyes narrowed as he looked at Carlisle to Esme. "We were burnt and you just stood there." His voice was the exact same. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"We couldn't, Edward." Esme whimpered. "They are now after us, because we refused to bend to her will. Jane and Demetri were taking us to her camp, but neither of us know where that was." She tightened her grip on Carlisle.

"It is all true, _mi amor_." Maria confirmed as she took a step forward. "You do know me, don't you?" She smiled widely as her eyes went to Alice.

The both nodded. "Yes, we know you." Edward answered. "Well, except the guy in the corner." His eyes went over to where Christopher was standing.

"_Bravo!" _Maria clapped her hands. "Now, why don't we get the two of you into something more comfortable that way you can start your training. In fact Christopher take Carlisle and Esme as well because they will need to be trained in how to fight in the south. Also I am glad to see all your eyes red because they shall be with you for a long time." She grinned as she turned and walked out of the room leaving Christopher to attend to the newborns and the other two.

* * *

(**Bella's POV: Maria's Old Room; Packing)**

I watched as the kids packed. They were doing rather well since we brought nothing with us. There was nothing that would be helpful to me but Mika and Nick found a couple of things that they wanted to take back. Most of the things that Nick packed were books that he did not have.

Mika went through Maria's makeup and clothes as well as her jewelry. I also thought it was a good idea in case we needed any money in the future. I did have a good amount saved up but it wasn't a lot. It was about two minutes later when I felt the pull on my chest loosen. I closed my eyes knowing who it was. I silently growled as I stood and went to the door. Nick stopped what he was doing and turned to me.

"Mother?" He asked quietly.

With out turning around I answered him. "I'm fine, but you need to take Mika to where she was kept. There may be some things there that Maria took from her." I kept my eyes on the door because I had just heard him walk up which could only mean that he was close enough to hear what I told the children.

"OK mother." Nick told me as I heard him move over to Mika. "Just don't hurt him. He does care for you." With that him and Mika rushed out of the room by the other door.

I turned to look to where Nick and Mika left and sighed. He had been trying for years to get me to take a companion or find my mate however I knew that I didn't need a mate nor a companion because I had my kids. I had no need for intimacy.

I stood there waiting for Jasper to knock on the door before I answered. I wanted to see how long it would take for him to get up the courage to do so. I could tell that he was nervous because his breathing was a little faster as well as his scent was tart. I just smirked when he did knock. Walking to the door I opened it and stood there with my head tilted. I was rather pissed that he spied on me but there were other things I needed to deal with first.

"Did you enjoy the story?" I hissed my eyes narrowed. "You do know that spying is not going to get you on my good side."

Jasper just raised a brow at me. "I wasn't spying, but just listening to the story." He moved into the room pushing pass me. "Is that what really happened?" When he turned to me I could see that his eyes were black as night.

"_Si."_ I smirked as his eyes grew wide. "It happened, but like I told my son, I learned from the past about getting involved with someone. I not only lost my love, but my son, as well." I crossed my arms after I shut the door. I didn't want anyone else to stumble upon our conversation.

"We had no idea what happened." He sighed as he took a seat in one of the chairs. "Edward came back after he took you home and told us that you wanted us to leave."

I just snorted as I walked over to Maria's Jewelry. I spotted a couple of pieces that I liked while I watched Mika go through it. "And you all believed him." I shook my head as I picked up one of the rings.

Jasper growled as he walked up behind me. "What were we suppose to say?" He spun me around and looked into my eyes. "I had tried to drain you and then Edward shoved you into a glass table. Not only that, but Alice backed him up and said that Edward was correct and no one went against Edward or Alice."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "You really believe that don't you?" I shook my head as I gathered all of her jewelry and put it in a bag that I was taking. "You are an empath and if I recall blood lust is an emotion." I cut my eyes to him. I could see that he was understanding. "You were the most feared vampire in the South until you left and I know that if you wanted to get to me like you claim, you would have got to me an **NO ONE **could stop you if you really wanted my blood that night."

"You don't know what yer talkin' about." Jasper hissed his eyes darkening.

I raised a brow. "Oh really?" I started to circle him with my arms crossed over my arms. "Just because you hadn't been in the South for over 80 years doesn't mean a thing. Once you lived life in the South as a vampire, the teaching and training never goes away." I stopped in front of him. "I know that you were beside Maria more than 100 years."

"And I changed when I lived with the Cullen's." He insisted, I just shook my head.

"It's like that saying that you can take the cowboy out of Texas, but you can never take Texas out of the cowboy." I smirked when I heard him growl. "Well, that's the same as fighting in the South. You may be able to take the vampire out of the wars but the fighting and war will always be apart of them, because you cant forget your training." I lowered my head but my eyes were still locked with his. "Of course with Maria I doubt that many survived." I smirked.

"You don't know what yer talkin' 'bout." Jasper snapped, his eyes darkening which let me know the Major was close to the surface. "You may have been here for over 10 years, but that is nothing compared to me."

"True, however you were born into the South were as I came down here of my own free will." I locked eyes with him. "I am a feared War Lord where as you were a Major under the most feared vampire. Of course after you ran away she lost her reputation and it took quite a hit." I remembered Raoul telling me about the time after the Major of the South left. Maria was run off most of her territories because she was unable to control her army.

"Sorry there, darlin', but ya haven't seen the most feared vampire as of yet." Jasper smirked standing straight. "I keep him locked away, because he goes on nothing but instinct and no one could stop him. Ares is not a vampire ta taunt."

I just raised a brow. "Well, then I should keep my monster hid away." I winked turned and gathering the suit cases. "Why don't you head to the blood storage and gather some blood for the return trip?"

Jasper growled, but didn't say anything as he turned and headed out the door.

I smirked, but shook my head. Even now, I couldn't stand any of the Cullen's whether they had the Cullen name or not. Snorting I grabbed my bag and took off out the door and out front. Raoul had a cart to carry everything that we will be taking. Nitro, Faia, Sai, Uri, Raoul and Angela were all standing near the entrance. Angela rushed over and took the bags from my hands and placed them on the cart. I could see Nick and Mika playing with Kirk and Natalie. I could also tell that Raoul was watching Angela quite closely.

"Raoul." I called him over wanting to speak to him before I spoke to her.

His eyes snapped to mine and rushed over. "Yeah, Boss?" He bowed his head then smiled. "Anything ya need?"

"No," I smirked as I cut my eyes to Angela. "You have been keeping a rather close eye on her. Is there something you want to tell me?" I noticed that he looked down at the ground.

"Not at the moment." He murmured. "I have been getting to know Angie and she is sweet, not like most of the newborns." I could tell he was nervous. "I think she may be my mate but I thought that before." I remember when he thought Lucia was his mate but instead she was his friend but had to be killed shortly after her change.

She was crazy as a human and that transferred into her immortality. I could not control her and neither could Raoul. Thus, the reason he believes that he could be mistaken. I spotted Jasper speaking with Marcus.

"Then we shall ask the master of relationships." I smirked taking him by the hand, leading him over to where Marcus stood. Jasper turned before I was close enough and narrowed his eyes at me. I had no idea why but I would find out later. There was something else on my mind.

"Uncle Marcus?" I smiled as I let go of Raoul's hand. "I need to ask a question." I held my arms behind me back as I stood tall. Jasper stood to the right of Marcus with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you need to know child?" His eyes were soft but I could still see the pain in his eyes.

"I know that you can see relationships between vampires and I would like to know if you can see if there is a relationship between Raoul and Angela?" I smiled over at Raoul as his eyes grew wide. "He has thought he found his mate before however it wasn't so." I could see that Marcus understood.

Marcus looked from Raoul to Angela. "I see a bond there, but it is new." He looked back at Raoul. "You will need to tread carefully or it will break. Strengthen the bond and it will be almost as strong as Jasper and Isabella's could be." His eyes then found mind and I could see the message in them.

* * *

**A/N:**** Carlisle and Esme are with Maria! Uh oh! Also, you asked for more Jasper/Bella, so we hope you liked it! Also, Edward and Alice are now awake! Any ideas on what will happen next? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male ****leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I will also accept other FF topics, as well.  
**_**PM me for details!**__  
- Bella'Xo -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	20. Chapter 20

******Disclaimer********. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Overwhelming Darkness**

******A/N:********This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (My new penname) and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B**

* * *

******Chapter 20  
********(Isabella's POV: The hill top overlooking the compound;Texas)**

I sat with my knees drawn up to my chest as I looked down over the compound watching my army train and live their every day lives. My head was so messed up ever since Jasper came back into my life. The emotions that stir behind his eyes every time I blow him off bothers me more than it should. But then again, he is supposed to be my mate; his pain is supposed to be my own... and it was whether I wanted it to be or not.

_Have I been too hard on him?! _

I was broken out of my thoughts by Rosalie's scent as she approached me from the side and took a seat next to me. We sat in silence for several minutes before she finally spoke.

"I know you think that I've always hated you." She said as we both continued to look out over the horizon.

"Haven't you?" I retorted.

She let out a long sigh. "No." She murmured. "Bella, I've always envied you." I cringed at the use of my old name, but let it go just this once, for now.

I snorted. "Envied me? What was there to envy? I was a weak human who was constantly walked over and taken advantage of. Look what being me got me. I was left and deserted by people that I considered family."

"I envied you because you were able to have the choices in life that I had always wanted." She admitted. "Sure, I was afraid for my family's safety at first, but after realizing that you cared about us too much to expose us, I started to care about you in my own way, as well." She paused and swallowed thickly. "Bella, did Edward ever tell you my story?"

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "No. He always said that everyone's stories were their own to tell, but he did say that it was similar to what happened to me in Port Angeles, except there was no one there to help you."

She let out a huff. "I guess he did have some honor left in him, even if he was driven mad by his singer's blood."

I nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. Thing between Edward and I were wonderful and we truly were in love, that is...until he got his first real whiff of my blood in Phoenix after the James fiasco. Since then, he became possessive, controlling, and all around uncaring. It continued on until the day that he finally left me in the woods alone. I never learned what his true plans were, but I had several ideas on what they could be. He probably wasn't expecting me to pick up and move to the South where I chose to be who I have become. I know that Alice was involved with whatever his plans were and that if I didn't have my shields, they would have tracked me down to carry out whatever scheme they had come up with.

_But was it really the rest of the Cullen's fault that they were pawns in Alice and Edward's little game?!_

Okay, so I could see where Carlisle and Esme could be at fault because they were supposed to be the leaders, the parental figures of the coven or family. They weren't supposed to let Alice and Edward make those kinds of decisions.

_Maybe Rose, Em and Jasper truly were innocent parties..._I still had a lot of thinking to do before I decided on that for sure.

"Would you like to hear my story, Bella?" She asked bringing me back out of my thoughts. "It doesn't have a happy ending – but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now."

I nodded, though there was an unsettling edge to her voice. It would be nice to know why Rosalie is the way that she is.

"I lived in a different world than you did as a human. My world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect." She stared out over the desert at the silver clouds as darkness began to take over the daytime sky. Her expression was far away.

"My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about – he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then, in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course, I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves.

"It was my mother's job to keep our house – and myself and my two younger brothers – in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favorite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations – social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did.

"They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses.

"I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Bella. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." She smiled, amused at her own evaluation.

"My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things.

"There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me – a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I was truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life."

She looked at me with unfathomable eyes. "It was a different time. I was the same age as you were when we left Forks, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work – just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind..."

It was hard for me to imagine the world that Rosalie had known. He story sounded more like a fairy tale than history to me. I wondered – while Rosalie sat silent for a moment – if my world seemed as baffling to her as her's did to me?

Rosalie sighed, and when she spoke again, her voice was different, the wistfulness gone. "In Rochester, there was one royal family – the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second" - her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth - "saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to end my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank." Rosalie laughed without humor.

"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was alwayss overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house.

"Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses.

"My parents approved – that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months.

"We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties and dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you.

"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her." Rosalie broke off suddenly, clenching her teeth together. It pulled me out of her story, and I realized that the horror was not far off. There would be no happy ending, as she'd promised. I wondered if this was why she had so much more bitterness in her than the rest of them did – because she'd been within reach of everything she'd wanted when her human life was cut short.

"I was at Vera's that night." Rosalie whispered. Her face was smooth as marble like all of us vampires, yet it was just as hard. "Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples – he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same – not so sweet somehow... I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen."

I could see her face get even paler as the upcoming moonlight struck her skin as it rose into the heavens.

"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." She continued to whisper almost inaudibly. "It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home – I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard... in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely, just as you remember what happened to you..."

She sighed, and began whispering again. "Yes, I was worrying about the weather... I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors...

"I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort e home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name...

"_'Rose!' _he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.

"I didn't realized the dunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

"_'Here's my Rose!' _Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. '_You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'_

"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger.

"He had a new friend – the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

"_'What did I tell you, John,' _Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. _'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?'_

"The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying.

"_'It' hard to tell,' _he drawled slowly. _'She' all covered up.'_

"They laughed, Royce like the rest.

"Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders – it was a gift from him – popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

"_'Show him what you look like, Rose!' _He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that – the sound of my pain..." Rosalie looked at me suddenly, as if she'd forgotten I was there.

"I won't make you listen to the rest," she said quietly. "They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first.

"I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death, to end the pain. It was taking so long...

"Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother – as Edward pretended to be then. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice.

"I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me – because of the speed – it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn't stop...

"Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more. Then fire started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me. When Esme and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too.

"Carlisle sat with me. He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed.

"Edward wasn't happy. I remember hearing them discuss me. I stopped screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream.

"_'What were you thinking, Carlisle?' _Edward said. _'Rosalie Hale?'"_ Rosalie imitated Edward' irritated tone to perfection. "I didn't like the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me.

"_'I couldn't just let her die,' _Carlisle said quietly. _'It was too much – too horrible, too much waste.' _

"_'I know,' _Edward said, and I thought he sounded dismissive. It angered me. I didn't know then that he really could see exactly what Carlisle had seen.

"_'Of course you couldn't,' _Esme agreed.

"_'People die all the time,' _Edward reminded him in a hard voice. _'Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone suspects the fiend.' _He growled.

"It pleased me that they seemed to know that Royce was guilty.

"I didn't realize that it was almost over – that I was getting stronger and that was why I was able to concentrate on what they were saying. The pain was beginning to fade from my fingertips.

"_'What are we going to do with her?' _Edward said disgustedly – or that's how it sounded to me, at least.

"Carlisle sighed. _'That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way.' _

"I'd believed enough of what he'd told me that he words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone...

"The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin, I saw my brilliant red eyes." She reached up to touch her crimson eyes that had once been a liquid gold, like I remembered them to be.

"Shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite the eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." She laughed at herself for a moment. "It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me – for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been... well, not ugly, but normal. Like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved me, and have pretty babies. That's what I'd really wanted, all along. It still doesn't seem like too much to have asked for."

I hesitantly reached over and put my hand on her shoulder as the venom welled in my eyes at the thought of Jake and my unborn son. She looked over at me and I began to shake my head. "No, it wasn't. It wasn't too much to have asked for." I choked and she reached out to pull me to her as I cried. I cried for the first time in as long as I could remember for the life that I could have had, but lost all because of Victoria...because of Edward. I finally allowed myself to mourn for everything that had been taken away from as I clutched my empty womb as Rosalie held me tightly in her arms.

* * *

I don't know how much time had past, but it was still dark when I stopped crying. Rosalie still held me and cooed to me as she tried to comfort me.

_How can she act this way with me when I've been nothing but horrible to her and her family? Not that some of them didn't deserve it..._

I pulled back and looked up at Rosalie. "What happened to Royce and his friends? Did they get what was coming to them?" I asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded. "I murdered the five humans," she told me in a complacent tone. "If you can really call them human. But I was very careful not to pill their blood – I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that and I didn't want any part of them in me.

"I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops – seven murders," she corrected herself. "I forgot about his guards. They only took a second.

"I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion.

"He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea – it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower -"

She broke off suddenly and sighed. "I was never fair to you, Bella. Did Edward or Jasper ever tell you why?"

"He said it was because I was human. He said it was harder for you to have someone on the outside who knew." I mumbled. "But that was before Phoenix. Before he changed."

She nodded. "I wanted you to have the life that I didn't. I guess you could say that I was almost trying to live through you, as wrong as that was." She paused. "But that's only part of it. I'm sure you noticed I was worse after what happened with James."

I nodded. "I just thought it was because you resented me because I put Emmett and the rest of your family in danger."

She sighed. "Bella, you are my family, you're Emmett's family, too. And you're Jasper's mate, whether you accept that, or not. We didn't get the chance to object or not when it came to leaving you. Jasper was blackmailed by Alice and said that if he didn't leave you, that she would go to the Volturi. Jasper couldn't afford that because of what happened in his past with Maria. He was afraid that they would kill him before going after Peter and Charlotte, as well. I left, because I thought it was the right thing to do, get you away from Edward. He was going crazy and you were risking your life by staying with him. I thought I was doing what was best for you. Emmett didn't have a choice, either. He couldn't be away from his mate, from me."

I growled. "But didn't any of you think to get rid of Victoria before deserting me? Or maybe even keeping in touch so that I didn't think that you guys didn't care about me any more?!"

"Jasper tried to convince everyone of Victoria's potential. Edward and Alice would contradict everything he said by saying that Victoria wasn't a threat. He was out-voted in the end and had no choice but to do as he was told. It was the reason why he left the family in the end and turn himself in to Aro, where he became part of their employment as punishment for his crimes in the South. They granted him leniency because of how he turned himself around." Rose explained.

"Then why didn't he come back then if they no longer had anything over him?" I asked.

"It happened a year after we left. Everything with Victoria had already happened, from what we learned. But he didn't go back because he was told by Edward that you hated him because of what happened on your birthday. He thought he was doing right by you." She answered as we both elapsed into thoughtful silence.

* * *

******A/N: ********So, what did you guys think?! I thought you deserved a long chapter since I've been slackin with all my updates. But I'm trying to get them done as fast as I can! Bella's conscience is beginning to get to her regarding the remaining Cullen's and though she has a right to be mad at what happened, she needed to hear the whole story. Not to mention, hurting her mate was hurting her, as well. Any idea's what's going to happen next? Review!**

******If you have any questions on comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters ********depending on the plot. I will also accept other FF topics, as well.  
**_****__**PM me for details!**____  
- Bella'Xo -_  
******Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	21. Chapter 21

******Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Overwhelming Darkness**

******A/N:********This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (My new penname) and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B**

* * *

******Chapter 21  
********(Jasper's POV: Walking Around in the Fortress/Compound; Texas)**

I was rather surprised when we arrived at an old fortress somewhere just over the USA and Mexico border. I could tell that no humans were ever here. I liked that a lot, because the newborns were rather hard to deal with if humans came by and they were hungry.

I could see out the windows that Rosalie and Bella were speaking. I envied Rosalie to be able to speak to Bella and not have the cold feeling be pushed in your direction. It was enough sometimes that I shivered from the intensity. I could tell she wasn't doing it on purpose because I noticed her eyes watching me at a distance.

At this moment I was heading out the door to see how much the newborns and vampires knew before we went into battle with Maria. I still thought she was rather crazy for doing such a thing.

Stopping about 10 ft from the fighting newborns, I could tell that they noticed me but none of them stopped. I then felt another vampire come up beside me. Cutting my eyes over, I noticed that it was Bella's first in command. Well, the male commander, that is.

I waited a few moments before I turned and found that it was, indeed, Raoul. I waited another few minutes before I raised a brow signaling him to ask his question. I wanted to know what he wanted. He finally broke eye contact but he did hold it longer than any other vampire I came across. I folded my arms and tilted my head waiting for him to spit it out already.

"You don't have to scream." Raoul shuffled his feet the stiffened his back. "What do you plan on doin' out here?" He narrowed his eyes. I could tell he was rather protective of Bella.

"Why do ya care?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes. "She is one of the most feared warlords, aside from Maria, yet you follower her around like a sick puppy." I spat at him.

I wasn't however prepared for what happened as I found myself on my back with a rather pissed off vampire on me. His face was mere inches from mine and I could feel his anger, protectiveness and brotherly love for her but that was it. He was always afraid that I would hurt her.

"You better watch what ya say around me." Raoul snarled as his face inched closer. "She saved my life on more than one occasion. She'll probably save yer ass before you leave the South again. It ain't like it use ta be 'round here, Major." He spat at me as he stood and walked over to the newborns.

I was up and trying to hold the Major from coming out and ripping that ass a new hole to shit from if he did in fact shit.

Snarling, I turned and froze when I saw that Rosalie and Bella had come up behind Raoul and myself without us knowing or rather without me knowing. I felt really bad at the moment as well as nervous. The last time Bella and I talked it ended up in a fight.

Rosalie smirked as she bent down and whispered into Bella's ear then turned and headed into the house. I waited for her to do something before I spoke. I could feel that she was warring between fear and love. I knew that she was afraid that I would hurt her but that was the last thing I would ever do.

"Take a walk with me." I asked holding out my hand.

Bella bit her lip as she looked down at my hand. "Alright." She whispered taking it and I felt the tingling that let me know my mate was near. The pulling in my chest lessened, because of our proximity. "Where are we going?" She looked up at me with beautiful red eyes.

"Not too far." I told her as I took off running, as I held her hand.

Bella didn't say anything as we ran towards the edge of the desert. I smiled when I saw that no one was on the beach. Bella's emotions were of surprise and happiness. I just kept a hold of her hand and slowed down til we were walking slowly along with beach. The Gulf of Mexico was rather since even though it wasn't the ocean. I waited a few minutes before I stopped her and turned her around to face me. I could see that she was worried about what I brought her here for.

"Bella, what would ya like to do?" I asked knowing she would catch my meaning.

Bella's eyes grew distant as she turned and sat down looking out at the ocean. I didn't wait to be asked and sat down beside her waiting for her to say something, anything. I could see and _feel_ that she was trying to think of what she wanted to say. I couldn't help, but wonder what she was thinking about. At this moment, I knew that the only thing I wanted to do was pull this beautiful creature in my arms and try and make all her bad thoughts go away. I knew what it was like when you lived in the south, no matter how long. I could feel when she decided what to say because I felt her determination.

"Jasper, you do know that I never blamed you for my birthday, right?" She looked at me with a small smile. "You are an Empath, then and now, I know how hard it is to try and stop yourself when you find the one person you need to have. With Edward, I was his singer, but with me..." Bella trailed off as she turned her eyes back to the ocean.

"Who was yer singer?" I asked taking her hand. She jumped as she gazed at our connecting hands.

Bella swallowed as she clenched her eyes. I could feel the heart break that she felt about who ever her singer was. "It was Sue." Her voice was so soft that I had barely heard her.

"That is why ya don't want to go back to Forks." I moved around to look into her eyes. "Darlin', I have to ask this. What does that have ta do with me lungin' at ya at yer birthday party?"

Bella swallowed, a nervous habit from her human life. "Because even though Edward was able to deal with the blood lust and had a better control of it." She sighed as she looked me in the eyes. "You being an empath, you could feel Edward's lust for my blood every time I was around him but..." She bit her lip. "I think he directed that blood lust at you. He knew what would happen because Alice had seen it and he wanted a way out." She looked away. "That is why I don't blame you. I blame Edward and Alice." Bella spat out their names like poison.

"I never thought of it like that." I smirked at her. "And bein' an empath, I should have."

Bella smirked back at me and shook her head. "No, I don't think you would have." She had a twinkle in her eye. "Even Peter didn't know about that. I had something over him for some time." I saw her smile grow wider.

"I have ta tip my hat ta ya on that one, darlin'." I tipped an imaginary hat to her. Bella laughed and then stopped her eyes growing distant. "What is it?" I frowned not wanting to upset her in any way.

"Nothing that you did." She smiled taking my hand tentatively. "It was just that I hadn't laughed like that in a long time." She looked at me. "I have to admit that I like spending time with you, Jasper. You're different that I thought you would be." I could tell that if she could blush she would have at this time. Embarrassment reigned high in her emotions.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I told her standing up brushing off my jeans. "Why don't we head to grab somethin' then head back ta the compound?" I held out my hand to her.

Bella bit her lips again and nodded standing as she took my hand. "That sounds like a good idea." She smiled shyly at me. "Where do you prefer to go?" She tilted her head to the side.

"A large town that has drug dealers or criminal activity." I told her. "Even though I don't feed from animals I don't think I could take an innocent life."

Bella nodded. "I understand." She said as she took off.

I was right behind her as we raced through the desert. I couldn't believe how much better my life had gotten since I found Bella again.

* * *

******(3****rd**** Person POV: Back at the Compound)**

Marcus was watching over Nick and Mika, because Natalie and Kirk needed to feed. He was watching as they played a new vampire game they came up with. They had to follow each other and match their speed.

Marcus was also worried, because Jane and Demetri had yet to arrive. They were suppose to be here when they arrived but for some reason they were not. Standing up he walked over to a window and looked out over the training vampires. He could see that Raoul and Angela were sparing together. He could see their bond strengthening as they spent time together.

Marcus looked down and could see that Isabella and Jasper had taken off. He could tell that she was worried about what would happen but Bella needed his love in her life. Turning his eyes to the front of the compound he froze spotting Jane trying to hold up Demetri in the distance.

Spinning around he looked at Nick and Mika. "You are to stay here." He headed to the door. As soon as he opened it Kirk and Natalie were there. "Watch the children. I need to greet Jane and Demetri at the gate."

Kirk nodded as him and Natalie rushed into the room. Marcus didn't wait as he rushed through the halls and out the front doors. When he was close enough to the gate he could see that Jane and Demetri were in pain. Looking around he found that Faia had brought out some blood bags.

"These are for Jane and Demetri." She bowed her head handing them over. "They look as though they were jumped." Faia looked over at Jane who was just about to the gate.

"Thank you, dear one." Marcus thanked her as he rushed to his guards. "What happened?"

Jane opened her mouth but nothing came out. Marcus nodded as he handed one of the blood bags to her then took Demetri and brought the bag to his mouth as Sai and Uri made sure that his right leg was on right. Jane downed the contents of the bag and was handed another by Faia as she came over with another hand full. They usually use the bags instead of humans because it was harder to keep human then bags full of blood. It didn't take much more before the two of them were able to fully healed. Demetri downed one more bag before he was able to reach ration thought again.

"We are sorry, Master Marcus, but one of Maria's soldiers caught us off guard." Demetri spoke as Jane nodded licking her lips of the blood meal they were just given. "I was unprepared for him to just show up out of the blue also there is another thing we noticed."

"He smelled of Edward and Alice." Jane decided it was time for her to speak. "I was also unprepared and that allowed them to get Carlisle and Esme. I believe he is the teleporter that Boss told us about."

"He is." Raoul came up with Angela at his side. "Tell them what you told me Angel." He kissed her on the temple.

Angela nodded as she stepped forward one step, her eyes were down and her arms folded in front of her. "He was always kept away from the others. No one knew his name but there were whispers that Maria had a secret weapon that would make any one bow down in fear." She shivered but Raoul stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There was also talk that his name was Christopher Neil. He was a native of Austin."

Marcus nodded as he patted her on the head. "You have done well for tell me thus." He looked at Raoul. "What would your Mistress do when a solider does right?" He wanted to make sure that the girl was taken care of. He could see that this girl had a connection to his niece.

"She would give Angela a longer feeding period." Raoul answered stepping up beside his mate. "If they are wrong we decrease the blood but never starve our army because that will only lead to us going crazy like the Major."

Marcus nodded. "I can understand that much." he grinned. "We do this similar at Volterra." He then turned to Jane and Demetri. "You have the rest of the day off. Gather your strength and metal thoughts before the upcoming battle. I have a feeling that it shall be sooner than we like. Or just another small battle that is." With that Marcus turned and headed inside where his great niece and nephew were. He loved those two, Mika and Nick, to pieces.

He would give his life to his family.

_How he wished he could have shared it with Didyme..._

* * *

******A/N:**** So, what did everyone think?! Did you like the tender moment between Bella and Jasper?! Things are finally starting to progress with them and Bella is allowing her true self to be shown. What do you think will happen next?! Any ideas?! Review!**

******If you have any question or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I will also accept other FF topics, as well.  
****____****PM me for details!**___  
- Bella'Xo -_  
******Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	22. Chapter 22

******Disclaimer.******** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Overwhelming Darkness**

******A/N:********This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (My new penname) and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B**

* * *

******Chapter 22  
********(Jasper's POV)**

I sighed in contentment, feeling sated and happy as Bella and I exited the city limits after our hunt. It had been a long time since I hadn't felt such a harsh burn in my throat to the point where I actually felt full and not just tolerable. I was glad that we had decided to go back to the human diet and I didn't feel any of the guilty, depressing emotions that I used to feel when I had hunted humans before, because these 'people' – if you could call them that – were not innocent by any means. Maybe I had a God complex going on, who knows?! Either way, I was happy with my choice and I was sticking to it.

"So, since you're back in the South, do you think that things down here are any different from when you were Maria's second?" Bella asked out of the clear blue when we had stopped to clean up at a small stream in the desert mountains.

I leaned against a nearby bolder and lifted my head thoughtfully. "Yeah, I'd say so. Though, I can't say the same 'bout the way that the other Warlords run their armies, but you seem ta make it work in a way that your soldiers are happy an' content to serve under you. I'd have to say that if Maria treated her soldiers the way that you do, I might've stayed."

Bella's lips quirked in a small smile as she took a seat next to me. "That's nice to know."

We lapsed into silence for a moment before I looked down hesitantly and absentmindedly began to fiddle with a stick I had found, drawing random shapes in the dirt. "So, what's changed?" I asked her without looking up at her.

I could feel the confusion coming off of her as she answered. "What do you mean?"

I sighed, dropping the stick on the ground in between my legs and brushed my hands off by rubbing them together before looking over at her. "I mean what's changed that you aren't bein' so put off with me anymore?"

Her lips quirked slightly and she looked down, slightly embarrassed. _Now, this is more like the Bella that I remember, only without the blushing. _"I was being kind of a bitch to you all, wasn't I?"

I snorted, chuckling silently. "That's puttin' it mildly, yes."

"Hey!" She teasingly smacked my arm and we exchanged a playful smile. "But yeah, you're right. I guess it was more of a defense mechanism, than anything. I didn't know until I spoke with Rosalie earlier what really happened when you left and that the three of you were truly innocent parties that didn't deserve the brunt of my wrath. I guess I blamed your family for what happened after you left; everything with Jake, Charlie and Victoria. Even my transformation, which resulted in... yeah." - pain flared briefly, but she quickly pushed it down and continued to speak - "Also, I was afraid if I let any of you back in, that you would abandon me again. Either way, I'm sorry about the way I've acted. I should have let you explain yourself."

I reached over and picked up her hand, intertwining our fingers with one hand and clasping it from behind with the other. "I don't blame you, Bella. You have every right to feel the way that you do, no matter what it's regardin'. I can't help but feel mostly responsible for what triggered our departure, me lungin' at you on your birthday."

Bella immediately began shaking her head. "No, I never blamed you for that. It was your nature to lung at a bleeding human. It was my stupidity that led to your actions."

"No, Bella." I immediately objected. "You gettin' a paper cut is not your fault. Being blamed for bleedin' is like blaming someone for breathin'. It's part of life. It was my fault for not bein' able to handle myself over a silly paper cut."

Bella shifted so that she was directly facing me. "That wasn't your fault either, Jasper. Not once did I ever think that it was your fault for lunging at me."

I raised a brow at this. "How do ya figure that?"

She smiled and looked down at our hands. "Your gift."

"My gift? And that has to do with me takin' a snap at you, how?" I pressed.

"You felt their blood lust." She explained and looked up at me from beneath her lashes. "Blood lust _is_ an emotion, Jas. And you felt yours on top of six others, one of which my blood sang to."

I began to rethink this revelation, going over the past few decades when I've slipped or felt thirstier than normal, compared to when I was alone. "Jesus, I think you're right." I murmured as I recounted the events. "Son of a bitch, you are!" I growled, reaching down with my outside hand and picking up a rock before crushing it in my palm. "Every time somethin' happened, it was in the presence of someone else, never when I was alone."

"And how have you felt since you've switched back to the human blood diet?" Bella asked me calmly, not reacting to my temper flare up.

"Better, but what does that have to do with this?" I asked, my eyes flickering back towards her face as I ran my hand through my mop of honey blonde curls.

"I'm asking for a couples different reasons." She said. "First, drinking animal blood is like a human eating tofu. It keeps you going, but never truly satisfies you. Second, animal blood doesn't let you be at your strongest, and that goes for gifted vampires, as well. Human blood makes your body _and _gift stronger. So, now you will have better control over you empathic abilities, just as I have better control over my shields."

I nodded. "Yeah, that has always been somethin' that I've come to realize over the years, but I never stopped to think that blood lust was one of the emotions that I was absorbing. If I did, it would have been a lot easier on me. When I got too thirsty, I could have just gone off on my own for a solo hunt or got away from the emotional climate."

"Well, now you know." Bella nodded with finality.

Our conversation ceased for several moments before I finally turned to her. "I'm sorry."

Her brows creased in confusion as she looked up at me. "What for?"

"For what happened with the Major, with us, durin' our first mating – if you could even call it that, since we didn't mark each other fully." I said to her oozing sincerity. "It's been eatin' me alive since it happened and I can't tell you how sorry that I am. Even if I spend the rest of my existence doin' it, I will do everythin' that I can to make it up to you and to be a worthy mate, if you'll have me?"

She studied me for a moment before she finally nodded. "I believe you. You'll get the chance to make it up to me next time."

"Next time?" I repeated her. "Does that mean - "

"That I accept you as my mate?" She cut me off and nodded. "Yes, I do, but we're going to have to take this slow. It's been ten years since I've been romantically involved with a man and I'm..." She trailed off, looking down, but I knew what she meant.

I reached over and brought my fingers under her chin to bring her head up to make eye contact with me. "We'll go at your pace. I'd do anything to make you happy."

She smiled and I could feel the gratefulness and adoration in her emotions, as well as hesitancy and anticipation. It confused me at first, until she slowly began to lean in and tentatively pressed a chaste kiss to my lips as they molded together. I responded, causing her to sigh into the kiss and I reached up, cupping her jaw and running my thumb gently across her cheek. Finally, she pulled back, looking at me with her bright liquid crimson eyes as they shone brightly.

She leaned back against the bolder once again, lying her head on my shoulder as I leaned back with my head against the rock-face. Silence once again engulfed us as we sat and watched the small stream flow over the rocks in front of us. It was so peaceful and calming, not to mention the view around us was stunning. Also, the present company only made it that much better.

"Can I ask you something, Jasper?" Bella suddenly asked.

I nodded. "Sure. You can ask me anything."

"How were you changed?" I stopped breathing at this, tensing. She immediately began to backtrack, noticing the reaction within me after her question. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that. It's just that I've heard all the rumors and legends about the almighty Major of the Southern Armies, and I'm curious as to how much truth they have to them. Not only that, but I want to get to know you and hear your story from your mouth."

I began to nod slowly. "You, of all people, have the right to know. It's nothing I'm proud of. The South for vampires tends to chew them up and spit them out barely alive, if at all. Maria was no where near the kind of leader that you were and used the worst kinds of methods to get what she wanted." I murmured. "I am ashamed of everything I've done and I can understand - whether we are mates or not - if you don't want me anymore after you hear the gruesome truth. But you deserve to hear this from me before we get involved with each other."

Keeping her head on my shoulder, she reached over and took my hand, intertwining our fingers together and looked up at me. "Jasper, I don't care about the things you did in the past. I only care about the kind of person you are now. The kind, amazing, thoughtful man that you are today. I know that I tried to push you away before and even after the way that I treated you, you've still been amazing and taking everything that I've been throwing at you. Not everybody can do that." She said tentatively and bit her bottom lip and sighed. "I might not have served under Maria, but I have been in the wars for a while now. I have done my fair share of killing these past ten years. I might have had a reason to kill all those that died by my hand, but it doesn't mean that I take pride in taking someone's life. You don't judge me for my past, my present, so who am I to judge you for yours?"

I smiled a small, grateful smile and ran my thumb over her knuckles, watching my thumb ghost over her skin as I began while she settled back against me. "I am the oldest one in the family aside from Carlisle; I am about 150 years old, give or take.

"When I was seventeen, I lied about my age and enlisted in the army. I looked older than I was and was considered to be very charismatic, so there were no questions and I was able to enter the ranks easily where I quickly rose through them over the next couple years. By the time I was twenty, I was given the position of Major. I was the youngest one in the Texas Calvary and earned that title well.

"We were evacuation a town of women and children in Galveston. I had stayed behind and did one last lap of the city, making sure that I didn't miss anyone. When I was satisfied, I began my track to catch up with the rest of my men.

"About a mile from Galveston, I discovered three women on the side of the road and like a good soldier, I offered them my aid. I thought that they might have been stragglers from the group we had just evacuated. As I approached them, I realized that they were all stunningly beautiful. There was a blonde, a brunette, and a Hispanic woman. I hopped off my horse and approached them, bowing to them in greeting. Their beauty stunned me into silence."

**…****::Flashback::...**

"___He's speechless!" The brunette giggled._

___The blonde leaned forward, smelling the air around us. "Mmm…lovely." She sighed referring to what I now know was my scent. She opened her eyes and they were pitch black._

"___Patience, Nettie." The Hispanic woman scolded her, putting her hand on her shoulder as she looked to be inspecting me from a distance. "Concentrate." She whispered._

"___He's young, strong…and an officer too!" The brunette remarked._

"___But don't you sense it? There's something else there too." The Hispanic woman told them. "I want to keep this one." She smirked._

"___Then you better do it Maria." Nettie said. "I can never stop once I've started." She ended in a whisper._

"___Very well Lucy, take Nettie hunting. I don't want to have to watch my back while I'm trying to concentrate." Maria told them._

___The two seemed to disappear into thin air, leaving me alone with Maria. At this point, I was a little frightened, but I held my ground. I was not accustomed to having to fear women. I was raised to protect them._

"___What's your name, soldier?" Maria asked, bringing me out of my shocked state._

"___Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I answered politely._

"___I hope you survive, Jasper." She said as she approached me. "You may be of great use to me."_

___She leaned in, as if she was going to kiss me. At the last second she struck; biting into my neck. The last thing I saw before I succumbed to the pain was Maria's smile._

**…****::End Flashback::...**

"I woke up three days later in an old barn. From there, Maria introduced herself and her two sister's as Nettie (the blonde) and Lucy (the brunette). They explained to me what I was and about the wars that were going on in the south under the human's radar." I explained before stopping and looking up at her. "Have you ever been told how these wars started?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. I mean, I know why they exist, but not the history of them."

I nodded to myself and began to explain. "It all started when vampires began to realize that if a few vampires were to claim a specific territory, or city, that they would be able to feed more often and not risk being discovered as opposed to many vampires feeding in that city."

She nodded. "I knew that part."

I nodded again. "Well, a vampire named Benito came up with the easiest way to accomplish this. He created a bunch of vampires and used them to fight his battles in his place and protect his territory. In return, they were given permission to feed on his territory. After the newborns lost their strength and speed after their first year, they would be destroyed and he would start again with a new batch of newborns. Benito won his territory and began expanding very quickly. Others learned his technique for winning and began to follow his example and create their own armies, thus, how the Vampire Wars began."

"Maria was starting her own army at this point." Bella stated.

Even though it wasn't a question, I still nodded my head. "Yes. She was very good. She was a soldier that fought under Benito and their base as in Monterrey. Another Warlord attacked and defeated his army, leaving Maria and her two sisters as survivors because they ran away. Maria wanted the city back, so the three of them went to create their own army with the goal in mind. I was her first soldier, aside from his sisters. She created nine more after me. She trained us herself. I was very good. I never lost a battle, even to this day. I was the fastest, strongest, and most lethal of the bunch. She began to show favoritism towards me, which made the others jealous. At this time they were all men and they would constantly attack me out of jealousy. I was almost always fighting to defend myself, resulting in Maria always having to make more newborns. However, rather than punishing me for this, she would reward me often."

"What kinds of rewards did she give out back then?" Bella asked.

I sighed. "It varied, depending on how pleased she was, though it probably hasn't changed much since there is only so many ways to reward a newborn vampire. It was usually extra feeding privileges, a particularly sweet smelling human, a human that she would kidnap from a nearby town for the vampire to use as a 'pet' to do with as they so pleased or sex." I mumbled.

"Oh." She sighed. "Okay, I was just curious. I have similar methods, except I don't allow the use of humans as 'pets', nor do I allow rape in my cape. I usually only allow my soldier to feed on criminals or the deathly ill. But if one of those is especially sweet smelling, I will reward a soldier who has shown particular excellence the honor of feeding from it, or I will buy them something that they want or give them financial payment, if they rather. Also, I don't let my body be used as a reward." She frowned for a moment. "But I don't like the thought of you and her together." Her emotions reflected her tone and expression.

I looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, darlin'."

She shook her head and gave me a sad smile. "It's okay; it was before I was even born, before my parents - my great grandparents - even knew each other. I just hate the thought that you were with anyone else." She let out a breath and looked down into her lap for a moment before looking back up at me. "Continue with your story?"

"Sure. Anyways, the others became jealous and frequently tried to pick a fight with me. I ended up killing them often. Though Maria was agitated that she had to create new soldiers, she still was pleased with my abilities. After she learned of my gift, she became even more ecstatic.

"Once my newborn year was up, we discovered that instead of my speed and strength waning like the rest, it only increased. Maria was thrilled and ended up making me her second in command. I was put in charge of creating new soldiers, training them to fight, keeping them calm and focused with my gift, dealing out the punishments, and destroying them once their year mark was up.

"As the years past, I helped Maria and her sisters expand their territory. Our army was well trained and with my experience in the art of war and Maria's leadership, we were unbeatable. But Maria got greedy and her sisters were becoming jealous and tired of Maria. They began to show signs that they were going to turn on Maria and I in their emotions. So, we destroyed them before they had the chance."

"Years decades went by and at this time, our territory was the largest in the south. I had a Captain named Peter helping me." I looked down and smirked at her. She grinned up at me in return. "He was in charge of watching the newborns. He called it 'babysitting duty.'" We both laughed at this. "He was the only one I ever let my guard down around. It took him awhile to get past my tough and uncaring demeanor, but that silly fucker managed it." I laughed to myself remembering his antics and persistence and she let out a slight giggle, as well.

"One day, it we were ordered to dispatch all the newborns that were at their one year mark. Peter was acting strange and his emotions were all over the place. He kept trying to convince me that some of them had potential and didn't need to be destroyed. I told him no, that Maria said that ___all _of them needed to be killed. He was getting more and more distraught and worn out the further we went down the list. Finally, I called forth a newborn woman named Charlotte and his emotions went haywire. He was furious. I couldn't understand it until he looked at her when she came into view. It was pure love. An emotion I hadn't felt in decades. It made me realize that what Maria and I had wasn't real. They were mates and had been hiding it from everyone, and with good reason. Maria didn't allow mated vampires in her army. If they were discovered, both of them would be destroyed.

"Peter screamed at her to run and she took off. I looked at him still puzzled and he stood there ready to take me on if I was to chase after her. I ended up telling him to just run. That I would tell Maria that they escaped. I could feel his gratitude and familial love for me. I was punished severely for their escape.

"It was after this that my depression started. It got so bad that my mind ended up creating an alter ego in order to cope. Peter calls it my Major mode and you've met him before, as well. He is the Major of the Southern Armies - the one the legends speak about. When you meet him again, he won't hurt you, ever. Just be respectful and as submissive towards him as you can. He is a very dominant man and demands respect from all of those around him. He is cold, calculating, and ruthless. His demon is worse though. He is completely animalistic and would kill anyone, even Peter, if he determined that he was a threat. I black out completely and have no control over when I come back to myself. He has taken out entire armies and towns himself. I've woken up surrounded by bodies and burning vampire limbs, not knowing how it happened. He's extremely dangerous. Maria gave him the nickname, 'the God of War'." I paused for a moment, reflecting, before I shivered and continued on.

"Five years passed since I let Peter and Char escape. I can't tell you how many times during those years that I contemplated suicide. Letting myself get destroyed in one of the many battles, fueling the newborn's emotions so they would attack and kill me, tossing myself into a fire...even Maria's patience was wearing thin by then. I began to feel the same emotions I felt from Nettie and Lucy right before they turned on us. I knew I either had to destroy her first or be prepared to die. I had tried talking to her about what was bothering me, but she wasn't at all sympathetic to my conundrum. I realized then that she never loved me. I was only her puppet and she pulled the strings." I could feel my voice begin to shake as I relived my past with each word I spoke. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and held me close as I continued with the rest of my story.

"I was on my way back from hunting one night when I smelled Peter's scent nearby. He showed up and went on to tell me that Maria lied to all of us. That there is a better way to live up in the north, that vampires lived among the humans without their knowledge and didn't fight for territory. That they had run into many of our kind and it didn't end in a fight. Needless to say I was shocked and in that same conversation agreed to leave with Peter. We met up with Charlotte the next town up and they took me to their home in Montana.

"More years passed and my depression became worse. I couldn't understand it until Peter realized that it was always at its worst after hunting. It turns out I could feel the emotions of my victims as I killed them and it brought on the depression. I tried to feed less but I would always end up getting so thirsty that I couldn't resist and would slaughter more than one human, bringing back the depression. A few months later, I decided to go out on my own for a while.

"More months past and I ended up in Philadelphia. It began to rain, so instead of staying out in the rain, I ducked into a diner as to not bring attention to myself. Once I was inside, I immediately smelled another vampire and my senses were on high alert. I watched as a little pixie like vampire hopped off her stood and bounced right up to me. Her emotions intrigued me. They were so joyful and happy, a complete change to what I normally experienced.

_'You kept me waiting a long time,'_ she told me.

I ducked my head like a good southern gentleman and said _'my apologies ma'am.'_

From there she went on to tell me about herself and that she could see the future. That we were going to be joining a family that fed on animals. At first I was a little skeptic, because it didn't seem realistic. But watching her hunt and her golden eyes proved me wrong. I agreed to go with her and two years later, we showed up on the Cullen's doorstep and have been with them since until a few years ago, but you know what happened from there." I finished.

* * *

******A/N:******** So, what did everyone think of the chapter?! What do you think will happen next?! How will their relationship progress?! I hope you liked this Bella/Jasper chapter focused solely on the two of them when they were out together. I used some of Jasper's story from my other story ********'Dhampir'********...check it out! There's only so many different ways that you can tell Jasper's story, after all, and I think I've exhausted them, for now. LOL! Review!**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
**____- Bellisma -_******  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (My new penname) and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B**

* * *

_**Previously...  
(Jasper's POV)**_

_"More months past and I ended up in Philadelphia. It began to rain, so instead of staying out in the rain, I ducked into a diner as to not bring attention to myself. Once I was inside, I immediately smelled another vampire and my senses were on high alert. I watched as a little pixie like vampire hopped off her stood and bounced right up to me. Her emotions intrigued me. They were so joyful and happy, a complete change to what I normally experienced._

_'You kept me waiting a long time,' she told me._

_I ducked my head like a good southern gentleman and said 'my apologies ma'am.'_

_From there she went on to tell me about herself and that she could see the future. That we were going to be joining a family that fed on animals. At first I was a little skeptic, because it didn't seem realistic. But watching her hunt and her golden eyes proved me wrong. I agreed to go with her and two years later, we showed up on the Cullen's doorstep and have been with them since until a few years ago, but you know what happened from there." I finished._

* * *

**Chapter 23****  
****(Bella's POV****)**

I couldn't believe what Jasper went through and came out a better man then others I had in my army.

I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt his stiffen then relax as his right arm came around and wrapped around my shoulder.

"You are really spectacular." I told him honestly. "Instead of using your past to keep you in a place that was dark and unhappy, you brought yourself out and into the light." I turned my head and looked up at him. I could see the shock on his face.

Jasper smiled as he looked down at me. "You're truly amazin'." He leaned down and brought his lips to mine softly.

I didn't know why, but I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and kissed him deeper then I had before. Our first kiss was nothing but animalistic, but this was pure love. I knew that mates couldn't hurt the other without hurting themselves, but I was still scared of getting hurt. Nick and Mika were the only ones that I let see the true me and they were fine with it.

Pulling back, we were both breathing hard as we stared into each other's eyes. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Kissing Jacob was passionate, but this caused a fire to ignite within me that was never lit before.

Jasper was the first to break eye contact as he stood and brushed off his clothing then held his hand out for me to hold."Let's head back, shall we?" He gave me a grin that caused me to go weak in the knees.

I nodded taking his hand, letting him pull me to his feet. "Yeah, we do need to get back." I smiled as I ducked my head, I couldn't believe how bashful I was acting. "I would also like to thank you for the great time I had with you while we were out today."

"You're welcome." Jasper brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. "Shall we?" He nodded his head in the direction of home.

"We shall." I smiled as I took off running with Jasper right behind me.I could feel the wind whipping in my face and was rather happy that I finally found something that made my life up until now have meaning.

As we ran, I looked back over things that had happened so far. Glancing at Jasper every now and then, I found that he was doing the same thing to me. I smiled and ducked my head as I looked back in front of me.

The next thing I knew, I was holding hands with him as we ran. I felt a sense of tranquility wash over me as we ran, hand in hand, through the desert, back to my compound. However, when we approached, I could tell that there was something rather wrong. I pulled away from Jasper as I took off faster then I ran with him and rushed into the compound, only stopping when I caught sight of Marcus and Demetri.

"What's the matter?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

Demetri hid behind Marcus as Marcus walked up to me and took me intohis arms. "It seems that Maria sent her teleporter to knock out Jane and Demetri and then bring Carlisle and Esme back to her." He pulled back and looked in my eyes. "Do not be upset with them. They tried to find them, but were only hurt badly."

I took a calming breathe. "How are they?" I looked up at Marcus with red eyes. "They were able to heal properly, right?"

"Yes, dear." He then waved someone over and noticed that it was Angela. "Also, your friend it seems knows a little bit about the teleporter. Not much, but she was able to give us his name. Christopher was kept away from others because no one was allowed to see or speak of him. He was also a native of Austin, if that helps in any way."

I looked at Raoul and then Angela. "Did you reward her?" I asked Raoul in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Mistress." He nodded his head pulling Angela to his side. "I allowed her more blood bags. Also, I took her hunting."

I noticed that Angela was hiding her face. I just smiled and nodded."That's fine." I smirked when I saw Angela duck her head. I could smell that they played around a little bit. "Raoul, I want you to gather the scouts and survey the area. I don't want any unexpected attacks. This will be a good test to see how much Angela has come while working on her power." I watched him nod as he turned and headed to the scouting parties.

"What should we do?" Emmett asked me. He and Rosalie were standing next to Jasper, Peter and Charlotte.

I thought for a moment. "Since you don't know how to fight well enough, I want you and Rosalie to work with Peter and Charlotte." I smirked when I saw Jasper tilt his head to the side. "I retrained them after finding out that Maria had trained them herself. My fighting style is more or less, improvisation." I nodded telling Peter and Charlotte I was done.

Peter nodded taking Emmett and Rosalie over to the training area. I could feel the tension all around.

I looked around and found that Faia, Sai, Uri and Nitro were all standing together speaking privately. When they noticed that I was watching, they came over to me and I just narrowed my eyes. If they think I have gotten soft then they have another thing coming.

"Is there a problem?" I asked sternly, no emotion in my cold voice.

Faia and Sai came over with their mates. "No Goddess, we were just wondering if we were going to be fighting here or in the field?" I knew what they were saying. Would we stand our ground at the compound or in the battle field we had not too far from here.

"We will be fighting here." I told them. "As for Nick and Mika, I don't want anyone to get a hold of them, or try to use them against me."

They nodded as they turned and headed over to where some of my older fighters were watching Peter train Emmett while Charlotte trained Rosalie. I looked around and found that everyone was going about their business. I sighed as I felt something in the pit of my stomach. It was telling me that something was going to be rather hard.

Shaking my head, I turned and took Jasper's hand.

"Why don't we head inside?" I said looking at Marcus and Demetri. "I would like to get to know each of you a little better, and I also need to visit with the kids."

"That sound wonderful, my dear." Marcus told me as he extended his hand for me and Jasper to lead the way. "Will you be joining us, Demetri? Or should I call on you when it is time. I know that you wish to see how Jane is doing."

Demetri nodded. "Thank you." He turned to me and bowed slightly. "If you don't mind, I would like to tend to my mate. Jane hasn't fully healed from the attack."

"Then take her to the feeding room and let her feed til she's fully healed." I told him with a smile. "We have a truck arriving tomorrow with another load."

"Thank you, my Lady, my Lords." Demetri bowed once more and then took off.

I was shocked because I didn't know that Jane and Demetri were mates. I shrugged it off as I lead the way to the living room. I knew that Natalie and Kirk would be in there with Nick and Mika. Nick would most likely be on one of his many video games. He loved them all. I was happy that he found a hobby, because I knew at his age they could get bored rather easy. In fact, Nick has all the games that have come out. He has the Atari, the old Nintendo, the new Nintendo, all the play-stations, the X-Box, Nintendo 64 and the list goes on and on.

Faia and Sai, along with Raoul and Uri, were rather taken with Nick. I could tell that they were having a ball, because I heard Mario cart going for the Nintendo 64.

"You'll have to excuse Nick and Mika." I told them as we rounded the corner of the hall. "It seems as though Nick has taken it upon himself to teach her about Nintendo 64." I could see Emmett perk up at the mention of video games. "He has almost every gaming console that was made. He even has Atari. That one was rather hard to find. He doesn't play that it because it's still in the box it came in actually. He refuses to open it and take it out." I shrugged opening the door to a large sitting room.

Both, Nick and Mika, stopped what they were doing and jumped over the back of the couch.

"MOMMA!" They yelled in unison.

"You brought Uncle Marcus and Father!" Nick smirked when Jasper's eyes went wide at the use of the word 'father'.

"Yes, they came here because we needed to speak with you and your sister." I took Mika's hand then held out my other to Nick. "Why don't we go sit down?"

Nick nodded as he walked over and took Jasper's hand, leading him over to the couch. Marcus sat down on one of the two couches with Natalie and Kirk beside him. Jasper and I sat on the other couch while Mika and Nick sat in between us.

"I would like you and Mika to stay here with Natalie and Kirk." I said as I looked down at Nick and Mika. "I don't want you involved, because if I know Maria like I think I do, she will most likely try and use you against me."

"But we want to help." Nick argued as he looked at Mika. "We're strong and able to fight."

I shook my head. "You may be able to fight, but I don't want you involved." I kept my eyes stern along with my voice. "If Maria got to either of you, she would have an advantage over me and the rest of the army, which I don't want. Also, Carlisle and Esme are with her and I can only guess what she has planned since she took Edward's and Alice's ashes."

Jasper nodded agreeing. "Your mother is correct." He looked at Kirk. "It would be best if you stayed here in the care of your care protectors." I ruffled Nick's hair. "We're only trying to make sure that you both are taken care of."

Nick and Mika nodded and I could tell that they were not truly happy with the arrangement, but like I told them before, I only wanted them to be themselves at the age that they were turned for eternity; not have to fight in battles.

I was just about to say something when Raoul and Angela barged in with wide eyes. I stood in a split second as I shielded them both with my mental shield to hear what they had heard.

'_Maria is close to the compound and is waiting to attack!__'_ Raoul looked at the kids with fear in his eyes as Angela was pulled tight to his side. '_We need to get ready and the kids need to get to the safe room.__'_

I nodded turning to look at Mika and Nick. "She's just outside the compound's borders." I heard Jasper hiss and Iz was rattling her cage,wanting out, because she wanted to make the bitch pay. "Jasper is with me while Marcus will stay with Kirk and Natalie. They are both newborns and may not know how to fight. Raoul, if you want, Angela may stay with them, but the teleporter is mine. Only my gift will be able to stop him from withdrawing from the fight sooner then we like."

Kirk and Natalie nodded taking the kids hands and rushing over to the hidden door within the fire place. As soon as the door was open, Kirk, Natalie, Mika, Nick, Angela and Marcus were inside and the door shut placing a fire in the fire place. It was a feature that let us know, those who knew it was there, that someone was inside the safe room.

I turned to Raoul and nodded signaling that it was time for the others to get into place. I would not let Maria get away from me this time. Taking out the transporter first was our main priority and I could tell that everyone was on the same page.

Just as I exited the room, I felt Mika and Nick place a barrier around the room. I would tell the troops what the plan was as soon as Jasper, Raoul and myself arrived. Raoul knew me well enough that he may have already done so, but I could feel that my prep talk with enforce the fact Maria is to be killed as soon as possible. With her gone, the others would only be headless chickens. I had seen it many of times when fighting the other warlords that we had taken down.

Maria was no different.

* * *

**A/N:****Cliffhanger! ****Bella is finding a middle ground regarding her attitude and letting people in, thanks to Jasper! ****I know it's been a while since this story has been updated, but my co-author has been in the process of moving. Anyway, do you have any ideas on what will happen with this confrontation with Maria? Don't worry, this does not mean that the story is almost over, this is just a bump along the way! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
**__- Bellisma -_**  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in updates making it look like I disappeared off of the planet! I took a summer semester of college and they crammed the usual 16 weeks into 10, so it left pretty much no time for writing. But I'm back now! So, look out for updates for all of my stories! **

**This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (My new penname) and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B**

* * *

_**Previously...**__**  
**__**(Bella's POV)**_

_Kirk and Natalie nodded taking the kids hands and rushing over to the hidden door within the fire place. As soon as the door was open, Kirk, Natalie, Mika, Nick, Angela and Marcus were inside and the door shut placing a fire in the fire place. It was a feature that let us know, those who knew it was there, that someone was inside the safe room._

_I turned to Raoul and nodded signaling that it was time for the others to get into place. I would not let Maria get away from me this time. Taking out the transporter first was our main priority and I could tell that everyone was on the same page._

_Just as I exited the room, I felt Mika and Nick place a barrier around the room. I would tell the troops what the plan was as soon as Jasper, Raoul and myself arrived. Raoul knew me well enough that he may have already done so, but I could feel that my prep talk with enforce the fact Maria is to be killed as soon as possible. With her gone, the others would only be headless chickens. I had seen it many of times when fighting the other warlords that we had taken down._

_Maria was no different._

* * *

**Chapter 24  
****(3****rd**** Person Pov – Out Front Of The Compound – Maria's in the Distance)**

Iz, The Major, Raoul, Peter and Charlotte stood at the front while Sai, Jane and Faia were all standing on the walls of the compound near the entrance for the long range attacks. Uri, Angela, Emmett, Rosalie and Demetri were all in the center along with the other fighters. Most were the newborns that were under Maria's command, along with a few in Iz's army. Iz had her shield around her group in order to keep any mental attacks from reaching them. She knew in her gut that Maria was using Carlisle and Esme to try to frighten her, but there was something that Maria wasn't planning on; Iz had the Hispanic Warlord's infamous Major by her side and as her mate. Everyone could see the fresh mating mark on both of their necks, glistening slightly brighter than the other scars in order to differentiate them from the rest. Emmett smirked when he'd first seen them, but kept his mouth shut. Rosalie thanked him, because she didn't want to see her mate in trouble due to his inability to think before speaking. Emmett also was able to spar with Bella, which she ended up winning and teaching him a few more moves in the process.

Iz stiffened as she felt the familiar pushes against her shield. It feltas though Edward was there, along with Alice. She took a deep breath, taking in the scents of the vampires around her. Four in particular stood out to her.

Just as this happened, a snarl ripped its' way out of her throat as Maria came into view with Edward and Alice on one side while Carlisle and Esme were standing on the other. Christopher was standing slightly behind Maria with about forty newborns who were following behind them as they advanced on the opposing army.

Iz stepped out slightly as she placed her arms behind her back, her posture stiff. Her eyes were engulfed with black revealing just a slight bit of white. Both Iz and Bella were in control, thus, making them even stronger than before. She had finally found a way to work with her monster, at least for a short period of time.

The Major, Peter, Raoul and Demetri all snarled as Maria and her army grew closer. Emmett and Rosalie were both shocked at this turn of events as they took in their former family members on the opposing side.

"Carlisle?" Emmett went to take a step, but stopped, his eyes flickering to his former mother figure. "Esme?" He swallowed thickly. "Why are you with _her?_ She's here to kill Bells!" His eyes were growing a shade darker.

"Calm down, Emmett." Iz called out to him as she stood with a smirk on her face. "They have decided to go against me. If that is their wish, then I shall kill them like the traitors they've revealed themselves to be." She dropped her head slightly as her eyes danced with the inky darkness.

"You're a monster!" Edward hissed as he stared at Iz, pushing Alice behind him. "Why I ever went for a human such as you is beyond me! I should have drained you in the second I smelt you in that class room!" He goaded her, hoping for her to attack in her anger, causing her to make a slip.

However, Iz didn't get even flinch, but instead started to laugh. "Boy, do you still believe that I care what the fuck you think?" She took a step forward as her arms came to her side. "Shall I show you just what you did to me? How I ended up a walking zombie until Jacob came and took me under his wing? I might even show you how he made love to me as you never could, becauseof how you lacked the control to not kill me in the process. You're weak."

The Major growled at this and was about to lunge towards his mate to stake his claim on her in front of all, especially the cocky mind reader, but his ever faithful Captain placed a hand on his shoulder, halting his attack causing the Major to look back at his second as he shook his head. The Major bared his teeth, but Peter's eyes stayed stern as he projected his calm for the Major to take in.

Finally, as he allowed the tranquilityto take over, the Major settled down as he turned his attention back to the opposing army in front of him. Edward was now knelling on the ground with his hands grasping at his head as the memories terrorized him. His eyes were squeezed as tightly as they could and the Major could feel the anguish and pain that was oozing from the weak minded vampire in front of him.

Everyone behind Iz knew exactly what she was doing to the mind reader. Raoul smirked as he watched his boss give the feeble vampire the one thing he had wanted since he had first laid eyes on his Boss; access to her mind.

Angela stood beside Raoul and she narrowed her gaze on the familiar spikey haired vampire across the field. Alice. She had never liked the 'woman' even when they went to school together. There was just something about her that brushed her the wrong way and now she understood why that was.

Maria's screeching brought everyone's attention on to her as she ranted, "You little, _puta!"_ She snarled as her eyes shifted to black. "I shall make you pay for taking my territory from me! Do you know the reason I am known as the most feared Warlord? If not, I shall show you. And I will be taking my Major back at the same time." She purred as her malicious eyes landed on the Major.

Iz snarled at the way she spoke about her mate. Maria snapped her fingers and 10 young kids came out. They looked perfectly fine except from the fact their eyes were bright red.

Iz let out a piercing snarl, along with everyone else in her army. The kids ranged from 7 to 13. Most looked frightened to be there, but the others were completely insane by the crazed look in their eyes.

Jane and Demetri hissed because they had been with the Volturi when the immortal children were around, before the rules were made for changing ones so young. They had seen the carnage one temper tantrum could cause and remembered how many they had to destroy, along with those who would do anything to protect them. The memories of having to separate the creator and child surrounded by the piles of bodies due to the vampire children were something that they would never forget.

"How dare you change children so young!" Iz snarled as she looked around at the children. "I knew I should have killed you the moment I spotted you. Since I am the niece of Marcus Volturi, I have the authority condemn you to death."

With a snap of her fingers, Iz's army rushed Maria's. Iz didn't waste time as she found the teleporter, the one vampire who could ruin everything by transporting Maria away from here before she could be destroyed. This was something that Iz could not allow to happen.

Smirking, she placed her solid barrier around him, causing his gift to become useless. He tried to escape, but with the strength of her shield, he was unable to go anywhere unless it was still inside of the small shield.

Iz began to shrink the barrier until Christopher was unable to so much as move. Her eyes were full of glee as she circled the male that was Maria's second in command. There were fights and metallic ripping sounds echoing all around them, but Iz had her eyes on Christopher, because he was the reason that Maria escaped. Not only that, but he was the one who had been continuously sneaking into her camp, stole Edward and Alice's ashes and took Carlisle and Esme to his she-devil of a sire, who he served without question.

"Did you really think thatafter all you've donethat I wouldn't come to find you and make you pay?" Iz grinned as she stopped in front of Christopher. "I am the ruler of the South and no one can hide from me."

Christopher snarled as he tried to move, but as soon as his finger touched the barrier, it turned to ash. "I'll kill you when I get out of here!" He roared. "Maria will kill you for killing her mate. You will never get away with this!"

"You're her mate?" Iz quirked a brow and blinked a couple of times as a slow grin spread across her lips. "That's has told my mate that same thing when she turned him, along with every other male she had sired and promoted to high standing ranks within her army."

"YOU'RE LYING!" He screamed and tried once again to teleport but, of course, was unable. "My Maria would never do such a thing!"

Iz sighed and shook her head as she spotted her mate getting ready to fight Maria, his dark eyes narrowed with a malevolent smirk dancing on his lips. She then turned her focus back to Christopher, shaking her head in disappointment. She knew that he did not always agree with Maria's methods, but because of his devotion to her, he never voiced his concerns. It was that same devotion to her that made Iz realize that he could never be taught or made to believe anything different; he was a lost cause.

"Since you obviously won't see reason, I have no choice, but to kill you." Iz sighed."Such a waste." As she turned her back on the male, the shield tightened again, completely incinerating the teleporting vampire inside.

Maria's eyes were locked on Iz as she noticed that her plan B, her escape route, had been killed. Roaring, the Hispanic Warlord rushed away from the Major and through the group of fighters as they battled.

As she began to weave through the carnage, she spotted Angela and narrowed her eyes, recognizing one of her previous newborns fighting on the opposing throng. She knew she didn't have time to take out the Asian newborn, but grabbed Angela's arm, taking her by surprise and kicked her,causingher to fly backwards as her arm ripped from her body, leaving her practically defenseless.

Feeling his mate's panic and pain, Raoul let out a roar and charge after Maria. Watching this occur, Iz hissed as she rushed forward towards the other approaching Warlord. She knew that Maria was resentful enough to want to take out Angela, because she viewed her as a traitor.

Iz threw a shield around Maria and shoved the other approaching vampires away. Maria was sides went flying as the shield extended to coveraround a radius of about a 10 miles. Iz walked calmly into the shield as she strengthened it. If any vampires went to rush the shield, they would be turned to ash immediately. Her eyes locked with Raoul's and understand clouded around him as he rushed for his defenseless mate and her dismembered arm.

"MOVE BACK!" He commanded and all but three took heed of his warning.

Emmett, Rosalie and the Major were all standing in front of the others. All of the vampires, from both sides stopped to watch the two warlords as they began face off in battle. Everyone that knew of Iz, the Goddess of the South, knew that this was the end of the fight. Her signature move was to pick out the offending Warlord and fight them herself. Sai, Faia, Nitro and Uri were smirking as they watched from the safety behind the shields of Mika and Nick. They could feel their mother fighting and threw a shield around the compound. Nick knew what was to come.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Iz asked as she circled the last remaining Warlord, giving her a wide birth. "I do have to admit that you were rather good at hiding from me, but fighting doesn't seem to be your strong point." She smirked wider when Maria hissed.

"I trained all my soldiers perfectly." Maria snapped as she readied herself for an attack. "Just because you have a power means nothing. You are nothing without your shield or gifts." Maria wanted a fair fight.

The Major snarled his objection, not liking the thought of his mate's chances of winning having been reduced even the slightest bit. His hands were in fists at his side, cutting into his palms as fresh venom ran down his knuckles.

Iz held her hand up feeling her mate's anxiety through their mating bond. "Do not worry, my mate." She purred, turning her head to look at her Major, turning her back to the Warlord. "She believes that my gifts give me the power to control this vast army, yet -"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Maria lunged, causing the Major to let out a deafening roar. However, Iz was too fast for the older vampire as she spun and caught the Warlord by the throat. Her black eyes engulfed the whites of her eyes as a sneer appeared on her face. She had no respect for any vampire who would attack their opponent while their back was turned.

Maria's eyes widened for a split second before they were schooled into her usual mask of hatred while in Iz's presence. But it was too late, for Iz had already seen the fear in them before the killer came forth. Tossing the Warlord to the other side, she turned to her restless mate once again.

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, she believes that my gifts give me the power to control this vast army,_yet_ I am a master of fighting, because the key to fighting, as my army knows, is to find any weakness in their opponents fighting skills and exploit it, using them to their advantage."

Iz turned back to Maria who stayed on the other side of the shield. She knew that rushing the Warlord wasn't the best solution. "Yes, I have gifts to keep my family safe, but that is only because I know how to fight. Most fighters have a series of special moves that they use, but I, on the other hand, use none. I copy the fighting skills of others, but mesh them all together to make my own style. Vampire minds are wonderful that way, aren't they?" Iz smirked.

Within the time it takes a human to blink, Iz was in front of Maria and slashed at her, leaving four long gashes across her face. Iz chuckled as she dodged the wild attacks that Maria threw in return. She wondered how this warlord was able to hold onto her territory for so long withthe sloppy fighting skills she possessed. Then again, she was never the one to fight, choosing to let others fight in her stead. Iz made sure to point this out as they continued to trade blows, mocking the Hispanic vampire.

It was then that Maria began to give into her emotions as her anger began to take over, causing her to start to slip slightly. Angering the opponent always worked,as Maria was no longer thinking clearly as she let her emotions rule her. Iz knew that is what most vampires did, but it was a dangerous tactic. It was what lead to many vampires' downfalls.

"I will kill you, you _puta!"_ Maria snarled as she rushed Isabella again.

Izbegan to grow board of the sparing as she jumped over the last Warlord and kicked her foot out behind her. Iz's foot hit Maria right in the back of the head, sending her head flying clean off of her shoulders and into the side of the shield, incinerating it on contact. The body fell limply to the ground, twitching, because the brain was completely gone.

The vampires on the other side of the shield started hissing and snarling. Raoul motioned for the others to move inside the shield after getting the nod from Iz that it was safe to touch. Most were hesitant until Raoul -with an injured Angela who was tucked under her mates arm with her own cradled against her - were able to move inside without a problem.

Iz threw out individual shields around the remaining enemy, keeping them from entering the safety of her shield. She patiently waited until all her army were inside before she pushed the shield outward, quickly killing the rest of the enemy in mere seconds. They felt nothing as the shield touched them, but Iz was bombarded with their thoughts as they met their end.

Whimpering, Iz finally fell to her knees, bring her shield back as she tried to push the thoughts and anger to the back of her mind. The Major crouched protectively over her, searching her for injuries as he pushed calm into her system. Content that he found none, he wrapped her in his arms, purring softly to her until she finally regained her sense of self.

As Bella came back to herself with her demon locked safelyin her mind, she blinked a couple of times while getting her bearings. She opened her eyes and looked up in time to see that Jasper was also now back to himself. She smiled as she allowed him to help her stand and looked around reminding herself that she had killed the rest of the newborns that Maria had brought with her. Bella held the side of her head as she remembered the thoughts of the females and the males. Edward and Alice were not amongst those that she had killed and looked around in a panic, only to calm as she saw them both, as well as Carlisle and Esme being held by Emmett, Rose, Felix and Demetri. Sighing, she scanned the rest of the crowd and saw that manywere helping the wounded as though she had already given the order. This caused her to smile, knowing that she had trained her army right.

Turning to Raoul as he helped heal his mate, she spoke, "Get everyone back into the compound in case another wave hits. I don't trust that the Bitch didn't have a backup plan aside from Christopher in case this one didn't work." She turned towards those who were holding the four traitorous Cullen's. "Take them to the lock up. I'll deal with them later." She smirked as she motioned for Faia and Sai to come down from their posts. "I need you to go gather some bags. I also need Uri to call the blood banks and ask for more donations. We only need the ones that are unable to be donated to hospitals."Both nodded as they took off to follow their Boss's orders.

Turning, Bella was about to say something when she felt a prick at her shield. Opening her mind, she let whoever it was enter.

'_Momma?__'_ Bella heard Nick's voice.

'_Come out__ of hiding,__ children__,__ but I will meet you inside.__' _She also spoke to Natalie and Kirk. That way, they wouldn't think Nick was trying to escape in order to help Bella. Everyone knew that Nick was very protective of his new mother.

Bella took Jasper's hand and walked into the compound while the others cleaned up the carnage. She needed some time with her children and mate.

Jasper was happy that Maria was finally gone, because as soon as she was turned to ash, he felt the ever looming sire bond completely vanish. For that, he would be forever thankful to his mate. No one else ever cared enough to kill the bitch that caused nothing, but pain in his life. No one but his mate, that is. He was finally happy, because he was able to show his mate that he wasn't like Edward. They were both changed in different time periods, thus giving them different values in life, both mortal and immortal.

* * *

**A/N:****Here****'s chapter 24!****We hope ya like it! Any thoughts on what's gonna happen with the other four Cullen's?! Any suggestions?! We'd love to hear em! We're almost done here, so any thoughts on how the story should conclude?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
**__- Bellisma -_**  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


End file.
